Running
by kala-kimipeli
Summary: Running. She's good at that. Running away from her stepfather. Finding out her brothers secret. Being excepted into a gang. What will come of her now? Running....She's good at that.
1. Running away

I sat on the back porch of the mansion. I listened to the neighbouring houses, where the elders were slowly loosing their minds by yelling at inanimate objects. Younger people held parties. The working families all asleep. I sighed as I heard my brother and stepfather argue through the night. It was a usual thing. Touya barely lived with us anymore. Mostly because my stepfather, Masaku, hated both Touya and I. He was only in it for my now deceased mother and the money our family held. Touya holds most of it and refuses to hand it over to Masaku. For the best I think. Their yelling got louder and I heard a vase hit the ground. Touya would soon walk out the front door and leave me again for a week or a month. I could never tell when he would come back. That's why I too left for a while.

I looked down at my packed backpack. It held my cell phone, clothes, walkman and money. I heard the front door slam shut and I knew that was my queue to leave. I got up front my sitting position and walked around to the front of the house. I saw Touya's car pull out and speed off. I sighed once again and headed off. I turned right this time instead of left like I usually did. Just to see what I could find down this way. It would probably be the same. Find a friends house and stay there for a couple days. Masaku would probably file another missing report on me. He did it often. Unless he knew I couldn't go far. Right now I suspect he thinks I'm up in my room either studying for a test tomorrow or sleeping. He has tabs on me. The teachers call whenever I don't do my homework, when there is a test. He wants me to get into collage or university as soon as possible. That way he can live in all his greed with my house and money.

I walked over a bridge and peered at the river flowing under it. I slipped on my headphones to listen to the cd my walkman held. I wrapped my black hoodie around me tightly. It was chilly out for a spring night. The pants I wore were thin which made my legs cold. If I didn't find a place within an hour, my legs were sure to seize up in the cold. I remember one time, when I was in this exact position. It was winter and I stupidly ran away with only my school uniform on. Sure I thought to bring my backpack that only held money and my cell phone. I just about froze to death before Touya found me and took me back home. That was the first time I attempted to run away. I have learned. It's actually more of a schedule than anything. Touya comes in the morning. I get my pack ready. Go to school. Come back to find Touya and Masaku fighting. Grab my pack and wait for Touya to leave so that Masaku will have other things on his mind. And then leave before Masaku decides to lash out on me. By the time I come back, he is either with other business, or punishes me by way of locking me in my room for a few days with minimal food. I guess I've gotten used to it. I could go a few days without food completely. I've done it before.

I guess I didn't realize how long I had been walking when my legs started to hurt. I looked at my watch and saw that it was two o'clock. I had been walking for and hour and a half now. Time flies when you are running away. But then again I also had no clue where I was. 'Great Sakura, now what?' I thought. I was at a corner street, so I only really had one way to go. But I saw a path that lead through the woods across the street. I walked across it and looked into the dark path. 'Chance it or go back home.' I warned myself. On that note I chanced it. Yeah, it was creepy. I wasn't exactly one for the darkness. The path lead me in different directions for a few minutes. A clearing soon came into my view. When I came to it, all there was was a huge tree and a bench that sat underneath it. My legs were going to collapse on me so I decided to sit on the bench for a while. I took my headphones off and laid my pack on the bench beside me. I got a pair of black sweatpants and slipped them on over my other pants. I was really cold and didn't plan on dieing of hypothermia. I also got out another larger sweater. I might have looked like a huge black marshmallow, but my health came first.

All too soon I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. And all too soon was I woken up. The sun beamed down on me through the tree leaves. My head was resting on my pack as my whole body took up the bench space. I sat up and stretched my sore limbs. It was rather warm out now so I took off a layer of clothes. My brown hair fell out of my hood as I put it back on my shoulders. I looked at my surroundings not really remembering where I was immediately. But it came to me because of the events last night or early this morning. Checking my watch again, it was nine thirty-seven. I'm not a heavy sleeper. On normal weekends I can only sleep until seven when my mental alarm clock goes off.

I got a granola bar out of my pack. If I was going to find a place today, I needed at least a little energy. I couldn't see the path I came through from last night. I walked around the tree looking for it. When I got halfway around I spotted it. Pushing the oddness of it being in a different spot to the back of my mind I wandered back through it. But it didn't take me back to the street. Instead it brought me to a large house. Almost bigger than my home.

I noticed a couple cars parked out front along with a few motorcycles. All red and black. But that wasn't part of my problem. I had lost my way out and found a house instead. Now I didn't know if I should do the innocent young girl who got lost act (at least half of that is true…the lost part), or just try to find my way back. My legs were still a little sore not having my trusty Advil on me to take away the pain. So I was up to pushing through the pain up till now. I hesitantly walked towards the front door. I was about to knock when I heard people's voices around back. I walked around the side of the house. When I got to the edge I only peeked around to the back. There was girl standing by a car with her arms crossed looking very angry at two men in front of her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like they could kill with one glance. One guy had black, messy hair, and the other one had silver hair that was equally messy. I couldn't see their faces so I settled for calling them tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

"What do you mean he's left! God can I not leave you two with a simple task? Who knows what Wolf will do to him." The girl yelled irritated.

"Look, Selina he is next in line for our leader. Maybe he should be able to do what he wants." Tweedle dee said.

"Yes but we don't know if there is a Snake out for him. He could be off guard and could get killed. Then Wolf would have our heads instead." The girl, who I guessed was called Selina, shot back.

What were they talking about? Something about a guy running off. Some person named Wolf and snakes? You'd think they'd have gone mad if it weren't for them not being in an insane house.

Now this is what happens in all the movies and other stories. It's just the obvious thing that happens to everyone in this sort of position….I stepped on a twig and it says "SNAP!" so that everyone can hear. I quickly hide around the side and think of what to do next. Obviously they are going to come here. Obviously I better start moving. Obviously I can't because I have no where to go except for if I book it back the way I came.

After a while of waiting I began to think they never heard me. So very cautiously I poked my head back out to see. And what did I see? I shotgun pointed at my head…that's what. You never really get why people are so afraid of them until you are in a position like this…then you understand.

The guy with silver hair stared at me with cold eyes. He motioned the gun to the right so that I would totally come out of hiding. I stepped out so that I was visible. I tried to stay calm. Who knows what would happen if I showed fear. It's not easy to hide.

"What is it Nicholas?" Selina called to the guy in front of me.

"It's a girl." The guy, Nicholas called back.

"Bring her over. And please put away the gun. I highly doubt she'd be stupid enough to fight here."

Stupid enough to fight? Yeah sure I've had to defend myself a couple times against Masaku but against three people? Nuh uh. As I made my way over the other girl and guy, Nicholas followed close behind me. I came to a stop right in front of them.

"Who are you?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Sakura…" I said right away.

"I see. New member of the Snakes are we?"

"Huh?" I commented stupidly. 'What the hell is she talking about?'

I felt the back of my sweater go up. I turned quickly.

"What are you doing?" I asked almost horrified, slipping my shirt back down my back.

"Checking for a tattoo. You never know when the Snakes are around." Nicholas said in a way that sent shivers up my spine.

"But it seems you don't have one. Selina, what do you think?" The guy with black hair said. He looked like the nicer one.

"It doesn't matter if she has a tattoo or not. Spies need a good cover. And they obviously didn't do a good job on this one." It looked like Nicholas wanted to kill me. But I had no idea why.

"Come with me Sakura. Nicholas, Jamie, keep an eye out." Was all Selina said before she took my arm and led me inside the house through the back door. I followed her through the house. We went through a kitchen and up a level of stairs. Selina took me into a room where a desk stood in the middle of the room and a chair with a middle age man sat behind the desk. He was writing something out before he looked up at us. His brown messy bangs swung in his eyes.

"Selina, why the visit?" He asked kindly.

"Wolf. We found this girl in the backyard just now. I wanted to know what your view in her is. Nicholas seems to think she is a spy for the Snakes. I'm not quite sure." Selina informed the man in front of us.

"Well. Where did you come from?" He asked his eyes moving over to me.

"I- I came from the town." I said shortly, not knowing if I wanted to give away any information.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" He asked again. He was so kind about it, I didn't have the heart to lie.

"I was running away. I didn't really mean to come hear. I just followed the path and it led here." I answered.

'Damn it Sakura! Do give away too much!.' My mind screamed to me.

"Selina, get this girl a shower and new clothes. Then come to me and we will figure out what to do with her." Selina bowed her head respectfully and took my wrist.

"Alright Sakura, let's go." She said as if I was a child.

"Sakura…Such a pretty name. I've heard it before." I heard the man say. I looked back at him with a confused look. He just smiled and looked back down at the paper he was writing on earlier.

'How would he know my name?'

Selina took me the rest of the way out of the room before I could say anything. We went up another flight of stairs and into a large room. Selina let go of my wrist and turned to me. She looked me over.

"You're about my size." She mumbled. I stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Don't look so scared. If Wolf doesn't see you as a threat, then you have nothing to worry about." Selina said to me and smirked. God I hate when people smirk. Something about it just creeps me out.

"Listen. If you want I could just leave. No questions asked." I tried to reason.

"You said you ran away right? Well you are obviously trying to get away from someone or something. That's why Wolf is letting you stay for at least the day." She said, as she walked over to a closet. She got out a green tank top and jeans.

"Here. The shower is through that door. I'll be in here when you're done." Selina handed me the clothes.

"Uh thanks." I said and went into the bathroom.

Feeling the warm water run over my skin felt really nice on my cold body. The soap running through my hair smelt like vanilla. I wanted to stay in there forever but of course, time has its limits and so does the warm water.

Getting out I wrapped a towel around my body. I wiped the mirror from its mist and looked at my reflection. My abnormally bright green eyes stared back at me. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

………………………………

"What! Your letting her stay here? She could be a spy for all we know." Nicholas protested.

Wolf agreed to let me stay in the house for a couple of days. Why? I have no clue. I was sure to have my throat slit in the middle of the night.

"Yes I am Nicholas. Sakura may have the eyes of a Snake, but that's not to say she is one." Wolf replied calmly.

As Nicholas and Wolf argued it out, Selina explained to me that most Snakes have green eyes. It's like that because green resembles the colour of venom. They also have their Snake tattoos, though they aren't completely recognized that way.

"A snake wrapped around a sword is how you'll be able to tell, but they hide them pretty well, so don't look for those as a first sign." Selina said.

I didn't really know why they were telling me this. I was only going to be here a couple of days. And I really was going to leave, I didn't plan on staying.

"I do not agree with this one bit. Why don't we just give her some food and let her be on her way." Nicholas argued still.

"No. She is a guest here. And I want to get to know her some. It is decided Nicholas. Fight against me anymore and I will see to it to give you food and let you be on your way." Wolf said in a 'and that's final' tone.

Nicholas locked eyes with me. His blue eyes glared at me. He left without another word. I shivered slightly.

"I am sorry about that Sakura. He's just looking out for us." Wolf explained.

I nodded my head. "S'okay."

"Selina, would you mind calling Touya for me?" Wolf asked.

Huh? He knew Touya?

"Sure." Selina answered and left the office.

"How do you know Touya?" I asked confused.

"You mean he has never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I see. Let me explain. We here, who live in this mansion and in other locations through out the city, are a gang. We are called the Wolves. Touya has been a part of us for about ten years now." Wolf looked at me, almost waiting for my reaction.

'About as long from when mother died.' I thought. Touya ran away when I was six. He was about ten then himself.

"He came to us in almost the same circumstances of you. Said he ran away. That he came from in town. He often told me about you. That's why I recognized your name. It didn't dawn on me until a while ago that you were his Sakura."

"So this is where he usually is?" I asked.

There were mixed messages going through my head.

'Why am I so calm about this?'

'Why didn't he ever tell me?'

"Yes. He leaves for a day every once and a while. Comes back enraged. I suspect he goes to your house? Where you and your stepfather live?" Wolf inquired.

"Yes. He and Masaku get into a fight every time Touya comes around. I always leave around then so that I don't get the punishment of Masaku's anger." I replied warily. I hated remembering all the times I got beaten. The scar on my thigh was a constant reminder.

Selina walked back into the room just then, "Sorry Wolf. I couldn't get a hold of Touya. But guess who's back? Syaoran just walked in. He looks none to pleased either." The look Selina had on her face was a mix of worry and I think amusement. It confused me a little.

Wolf sighed and rubbed his head. Did that mean something was wrong? I sunddenly had the urge to bolt and say I never saw this place in my entire life.

"Alright. Take Sakura to a room and send Syaoran up here." Wolf said.

Again I followed Selina out of the room and back up to the floor Selina's bed room was on. The room was large with light green walls. A bed lay on the left side of the room and the door to the bathroom lay open. My back pack was on a chair beside the door. I had wondered where it went after I had my shower.

"Sleep. You look like you need it. I'll wake you back up to have some diner. Mostly everybody is out so expect to meet a lot of people." Selina said.

She saw the look on my face. I'm not big on meeting crowds of people that I don't know. A group of 5 or less, maybe, but anymore would start to worry me.

"You don't have to meet them if you don't want to…?" Selina said.

"No. It'll be ok. I just get a little shy that's all." That's a lie, but I'll deal with it.

I thanked her and she left. I took my pack to the bed and sat down. I took out my cell phone. I missed a few calls. Looks like Masaku was trying to find out where I was. One of his tricks I've learned to avoid. I laid back on the queen sized bed. It was really comfortable. I practically sunk into it.

I doubted I was going to get any sleep. But just to make sure I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. That was the position I fell asleep in and woke up in everyday. But I was wrong when I thought I wasn't going to get any sleep. I guess all that had happened today was taking a toll on my head and it just wanted to shut down for a while.

………………………………...

"Hey. Sleepy head. Get up." I heard a harsh voice say.

Great. It was all just a dream. I'm back with Masaku and I have to get to school soon. The thought of being with Nicholas rather than Masaku made Nicholas a saint.

"Hey did you hear me? I said get up."

"Screw off Masaku. I'm not going to school today." I said lazily.

"Who's Masaku?"

Huh?

I opened my eyes to see Nicholas standing behind me with his arms crossed. 'It wasn't a dream. The saint is here.' I almost rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Sorry" I said and got off the bed.

"We have supper down stairs for you. Come on." Nicholas said roughly looking away from me.

I followed him back down stairs to the kitchen where I saw quite a few new faces. They all stared at me. Suddenly the thought of being with Masaku wasn't such a bad idea. At least he didn't multiply in large numbers.

"Great. You're up. Want some diner?" Selina said walking over to me.

"Uhh sure. Thanks" I said.

"I guess I should introduce you to all these asses shouldn't I?" She said and led me over to the other people.

"K so everyone, this is Sakura."

Everyone who was around the kitchen said their hellos. A couple people were so cheery I almost puked.

"I'm sure you'll get to know some of them a bit better later but for right now," Selina pointed at the first person in front of us, "that's Jamie, Ryu, Mei Lin, Raven, Kyle, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, you already know Nicholas, Naoko, Gabriel, Eriol, and that grumpy guy back there is Syaoran." Selina finished. I know that for sure I was never going to remember who was who. I recognized a few faces from my school though. I think I even had a class with one of them.

"Hey, I think I know you from somewhere." The girl who I think was Mei Lin said, almost reading my thoughts.

"Yeah I thought so too." I answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sakura. You still haven't eaten." Selina intervened. Wow. These people can really take care of you. First a shower, then a nap, and now food. If I were stuck up I'd feel like a princess.

The guy at the back, Syaoran I think was his name just stared at me with an odd look. As soon as I looked at him I looked away again. I felt really uncomfortable under his stare.

"Here, Sakura. Sit down." Jamie offered with a smile.

"Thanks." I said as I sat at the table. Maybe being with these people wouldn't be half bad. I only just wish Touya would get here and tell me why he kept this from me. I was almost mad at him. But what if he had a good reason? Could I blame him for it? Could I blame him for leaving me with Masaku?

…………………………………………..

OK! So first rewritten chapter over. As I said I'm changing things around and hopefully getting it finished cause for once I want a finished story. So this is my goal!


	2. What everyone wants

After I ate a lot of people went to bed. I stayed up 'cause I knew I wouldn't get any sleep until the really late hours of the night. When I take a nap for about an hour, I'm up for half the night. I slept for four hours….you do the math.

I walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch. It practically swallowed me whole. I stared up at the ceiling, analyzing it. Off white, or eggshell. I couldn't tell the difference. And I'm so glad I'm wasting my time trying to decide what colour the ceiling was.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and opened them again. But there wasn't just a ceiling anymore. Touya stood over me…was he smiling? 'Cause I know I was. I jumped up and hugged Touya, happy to see him of course.

"Touya!" I said. "Where were you?" I released him and sat back down on the couch. Touya sat by my feet.

"I was out looking for _you. _Masaku called me demanding that I return you. When I told him you weren't with me I knew you ran away again. God Sakura you gotta stop doing that." I knew he didn't mean that. Touya wants me away from Masaku just as much as I do.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. It's just…I can't stay at home very often. Masaku is getting out of control….he's set up an arranged marriage for me now."

I remember when I found out. I was sneaking back into the house from a late night get together with my best friend at a party. I heard Masaku talking on the phone with some lady. I picked up the phone in the kitchen and listened in. They talked about me and a boy named Mikelle.

"_You have to keep her at home." _She said. _"Make sure she doesn't leave, or else this deal is off. You don't get my business, and we don't get Sakura or Mikelle's money." _

It was obvious that me and Mikelle were in the same situation.

"What! I can't believe that man!" Touya yelled, frustrated as much as I was.

We stayed silent for a moment. I knew Touya was thinking about going back to Masaku's, but that would mean he would be locked up in jail. Touya had defended me before, nearly killed Masaku in fact. But it turned out bad; Touya was charged for attempted murder and was on parole after two years in jail. Someone had gotten him out, but he wouldn't tell me who.

"I think you should go to bed Sakura. It's late, and I'm taking you to school tomorrow." Touya had that tone of voice that said I'd better leave now so that he doesn't blow up in front of me.

I hugged him one last time and headed back to the room I slept in earlier. All the way down the hall it felt like I was being watched. Kind of creepy really. When I got sick of the feeling I spun around and looked behind me. What I saw was a chest that was breathing, about half an arms length in front of me. I looked up to see the man from before, the guy that was practically glaring at me all through supper.

"Can I help you? Or would you like to stare at me some more?" I'm a little irritable right now.

"So you're Touya's sister." Obviously I'm worth ignoring. Awesome.

He did a full circle around me and it made my eye twitch. The urge to run into my room and hide forever was pretty big. But I wouldn't bruise my ego. It's too big to make a fool of my self now.

"Yeah, I'm Touya's sister. Is that a problem for you?" Please go away, please go away.

"Yes it is." His eyes snapped up to look at me. And honestly I was thinking about how much he looks like Wolf. "So much like a Snake, but yet you're here, making everyone think you ran away from home…I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me. I'll be gone in a few days. Then you can go a head and hate me all you want." I was getting sick of this. First Nicholas and now this guy. Who does he think he is? The Queen of England?

"That wont help you n-"

"Suck it up princess. I'll be gone in a few days, so you can avoid all you want until then. I'm not asking you to like me." I said and turned to walk the rest of the way to my room.

"But I'm asking you to leave." I heard, but when I turned around, he wasn't there anymore. The nerve.

I stepped into my room and crashed onto the bed. I didn't feel tired, but before I knew it, I was dreaming of running away and snakes crawling all around me.

…………………………………………….

"Good morning Sakura!"

Oh no.

"No morning is good." I mumbled.

"It's time for schooool! So get up!"

"Never."

"Come on! Aren't you excited to go to school?"

"The day school is exciting is the day the world blows up."

I dug my head under my blanket and pillows. But that didn't stop Mei Lin from dive bombing onto the bed and bouncing.

"Up, up, up! I got you a school uniform so get up and get dressed and come down to breakfast!"

"You are the only person in the world excited to go to school." I threw off the covers and pillows and stomped into the bathroom with my clothes.

Later I met Mei Lin down stairs where a couple other girls were up.

'Touya is waiting for us outside, so eat."

Pancakes were shoved down my throat and my backpack thrown on me while we walked outside. I was still chewing my food and Mei Lin was smiling at Touya as he leaned against his car smoking.

"Freaks." Touya laughed as we got into the car.

I laid down in the back seat so that I could snooze on the way to school. All too soon Mei Lin poked me and hauled me out of the car. We waved bye to Touya and he told us he would be back to pick us up.

We got inside and the other girls from the house were already waiting for us. How they got there so fast I had no idea.

"Sakura!" I spun around and saw my best friend of eighteen years, Sarah.

"Where were you yesterday? You didn't call me or anything I was so fucking worried and I was about to shit a…brick?" Sarah fazed out, looking at the girls behind me.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry. These are some people I met yesterday. Touya came home the day before, and they took me in." They all said their hellos.

I wasn't too sure how much information I should give out about them, so I kept it safe.

"Why didn't you just come to me? You know I would have helped you." I knew Sarah didn't mean to be rude.

"I know, I'm sorry." The bell rang to save me anymore explanation.

"I'll see you at lunch ok?" Sarah gave me a smile before she left.

I headed to first class with Mei Lin and Rika. They were in my first class.

At lunch we all sat together with Sarah. The girls thought it was safe enough to tell Sarah what really happened. I was glad cause I really didn't want to keep anything from Sarah.

……………………..

**Snakes….**

Yoshimi watched from a distance. Her green eyes taking in the two new faces. Who were they? What were they doing with the Wolf girls?

"Maybe they are new members." Tigris said into her ear.

"No. We would have known about them before this." Yoshimi hissed. "I want to know who they are. I'm sure viper will want to know too."

She played with her long blue braids. Tangling them in between her fingers. Were they a threat? What do they mean to the Snakes?

"Why are we just standing here? If we wait too long someone could see us." Tigris said, tired of spying on the girls.

"Hush. I'm thinking."

"About what? We have new information for viper so let's just go."

Yoshimi snapped her eyes to Tigris and sighed. "Alright. But we're leaving someone behind, just to watch them." She looked behind he at the table where she saw Jonathan, sitting there, waiting for her word. She nodded her head and he nodded his head back.

She took one last glance at the group then walked away, Tigris in tow.

'I need to speak to Viper, now.'

Just as they were leaving, Sakura looked up, feeling eyes on her. But she saw nothing, so she shrugged it off and continued eating her lunch.

………………………….

**Syaoran……**

He stumbled out of bed, looking at the time and swearing. He was going to be late. But that wouldn't stop him from taking a shower and having breakfast.

When Syaoran got downstairs, left over pancakes were sitting on the counter. He grabbed two and a bottle of water from the fridge.

'11: 30. Better get going.'

Syaoran got onto his motor bike when he went outside and sped out the pathway and onto the road, speeding his way to downtown. On the way he grumbled to himself, asking why they had to live so far away from the club.

"Record time Syaoran, 1 minute left." Wolf said to Syaoran as he entered the top floor of the club. They sat down on couches and chairs beside Touya and Selina.

"What is this meeting about Wolf?" Shaynu, leader of the Sun Dunes asked.

The people quieted down. Leaders from all over town had come. The Dragons and Cats-the Wolves best allies-, Sun Dunes who you rarely saw anywhere now, and the Demons who were everywhere.

"Well, as you know, our clubs and territories are being eliminated. It is obvious that the Snakes are trying to bring us out to war. But I am stuck in a position as to what to do about it. It is either having all our territories demolished and have people die, or have this gang war and have people die."

"We are stuck either way we go." Yukito, leader of the Cats said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Shaynu asked.

"As you all know, Syaoran is to be the next leader of the Wolves. He has excellent strategies and if he were to take a group of our finest, I believe we could stop Viper. I did not go through torturous hours of paintball just to see how many times I could be hit." Wolf smiled remembering that time. It was the perfect way to train a young boy.

Syaoran smirked, remembering also.

"Also, I have some news about a new girl that has entered our house." Syaoran stiffened. No, he wouldn't. Wolf wouldn't bring the girl into this, would he?

Syaoran looked at Touya; he too had the same expression on his face. Selina was watching Wolf with a confused face.

"You all know about Touya's younger sibling Sakura?" Everyone nodded.

"Where are you going with this Wolf?" Touya asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before this Touya, but I want to train your sister. I want her to help us. I believe she can do it."

"You barely know her." Touya said.

"Very true, but I have no doubt that the Snakes already know about her. What would you do if they took an interest in her? How would she defend herself?" Wolf was calm, trying to get Touya to see his way.

"But she is so new. And Touya is right, we barely know her. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened." Selina said. "But then again, the Snakes always have a watcher out. That could already know about her."

"She could be a Snake already!" Syaoran blurted out. "I mean don't you see? She comes out of nowhere right when the bombings are happening and you don't think that is suspicious?"

"Syaoran she is my sister. I would know if she was involved with the Snakes." Touya argued back.

"How would you know? I'm sorry Touya but even family members can be deceiving. She could turn around and kill any of us and then how would you feel?"

It stayed dead silent as Syaoran's last words filled the air.

"Wolf, I give you full permission to train Sakura. I want her safe. And if that means staying with us, then so be it." Touya got up and left the room.

Syaoran, too, left without another word. Outside, Touya stood against the wall, smoking, taking heavy drags. Once they made eye contact, Touya shot his hand out and slammed Syaoran against the wall.

"Look at what you have made me do. Just to prove you wrong I put my sister, my goddamned sister, in the worst danger there is. I blame you and myself for this. So you and I are in this with her. Nothing will happen to her, we are going to make sure of that."

With one last push, Touya let go of Syaoran and walked off, getting into his car and driving away. Syaoran did the same, but went in the opposite direction.

……………………………

**Wolves…Sakura…**

We all sat on Naoko's bed, watching the news. Gabriel and Eriol had joined us.

"The bastards." Rika said under her breath.

The reporter talked about building being blown up, some houses and some clubs. This somehow affected the ones I was staying with. I asked Raven what it was all about.

"The Snakes, our enemy, are trying to bring us out, trying to start a gang war. So they have subjected to bombing our territory." She explained.

I kept on staring at the television. What did this mean to me? Are people going to be hurt?

"Guys, are you watching this?" Nicholas said walking into the room and sitting in front of the bed. "Another one. I can't believe it."

We all watched, wanting to know more, but the report cut off into another one that talked about a new born baby.

"This is bad." Tomoyo had said what everyone was thinking. Well, I think she did.

"Wolf had a meeting today about it. This reminds me, Sakura, go see Wolf. He's in his office with Touya." Nicholas said, only half glancing at me. He still wasn't sure about me. That was ok though. He didn't have to be nice to me.

I got up and walked down to Wolf's office, and as said, Touya stood in the corner, legs crossed, and his foot twitching rapidly. He was angry, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was about the bombings. Maybe they were sending me home. Some part of me hoped so.

"Sit down please Sakura." Wolf said, and I couldn't resist. I sat in the chair, but kept my eye on Touya. He kept his eyes focused on something outside of the window, grinding his jaw.

"What did you want me for?" I asked. 'I want to know what this is about and I want to know now.'

"We have come to a decision Sakura. Mind you Touya does not back this up, but we think it will help keep you safe." I waited for Wolf to say more. The tension was so thick it almost fogged up the room.

"I will be training you Sakura. I know you have only been here for two days. But I believe that our enemy already knows about you, and I don't want you getting hurt in any way. And I think you can help us."

"Why? How can I help you? I don't know anything about this gang, or the Snakes." Why did I sound like this is ok?

"I am not for sure on that thought, but I want it to be true. If not, I have sworn to Touya that you will have our protection."

Why do I feel calm? Why does that make me happy?

"I see."

"It is your choice Sakura. If you choose not to, then either way you can stay here with us. I have no problem with that."

Wolf makes it sound so inviting.

"I'll do it. I want to learn." Did Touya just get tenser?

"Then it's settled. We will start tomorrow. Get some sleep tonight. But tell me if you rethink this. No one here wants you hurt." Wolf said as he got up and took me to the door. "Now I must calm your brother down, go eat then go to bed."

…………………………………

Syaoran walked through the door around one in the morning. He had inspected the last building that the Snakes had decided to get rid of.

His dry throat told him he was thirsty, so he went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. But when Syaoran entered the kitchen, he saw that Sakura seemed to have the same idea. She jumped a little when she looked up, stopping the bottle from touching her mouth.

Sakura held up her hands and said, "Don't worry, I'm going. You don't have to suffer being in the same room as me."

She walked by just as Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura turned to Syaoran just when she was at the door.

Syaoran spun around and slammed his fists into the door, each hand on either side of Sakura's face. The bottle slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground, spreading cold water everywhere.

"I said, I can't believe Wolf would choose to train you."

"And what's so bad about that?" Sakura tried to keep her cool.

"I don't trust you." Syaoran said slowly, his face inches from Sakura's. He let his hands drop, still watching Sakura.

She shook her head and opened the door and left. What was she to do when he hated her so much? 'Don't be surprised to be dead when morning comes.' She thought.

………………………

**Sakura……**

I watched everyone, save for Eriol and raven, leave for the day. They either had business or school to go to.

"Tell Sarah where I am ok?" I asked Naoko. "I don't want her to worry."

"Sure thing. Be careful though. Don't want you getting too scrapped up." Naoko giggled and left. She was a sweet girl. I got to like her very fast.

"You ready Sakura?" Wolf smiled at me. He held his arm out to me and wrapped it around my shoulder as we walked to the back of the house. Out there was a forest, but in the clearing right before me held weapons of sorts.

Wolf handed Eriol and raven guns.

"Oh don't worry, they aren't real. They are specially designed paint ball guns. No one is getting a bullet through the heart here." He chuckled as if that was a little joke as he handed me the same gun.

"This is a step up from the first level of training, but I think you can handle it. Use your own strategies, try and bring down Eriol and Raven. Accomplish this, and we will step it up, make it harder. Of course not all in one day."

Wolf nodded to Eriol and Raven. "I'll give you a head start, you have twenty seconds. Now go."

Wolf hurdled me into the forest and I guess that was my queue to start running, so I booked it back into the forest, getting as far as I could in the fifteen seconds I had left. Soon I heard foot steps coming after me and I knew my time was up. When I came to a huge tree I stopped, hiding in the crook between the root and trunk. Shitty hiding place.

I stiffened as I heard the foot steps slow then come to a stop. They were looking for me, and Raven was so close I didn't think I could breathe with out her knowing. Her shoe stared at me and I wondered why Raven hadn't come all the way around yet. But when her shoe disappeared I shot off to my right and didn't dare look back to see if they caught me. I knew they did, but they were far enough behind that I couldn't hear them.

When I came up to a tree branch that stood lower than others, I swung my body up and hid higher in the tree. I waited for a minute until Raven and Eriol passed. I counted another thirty seconds until I swung back down and started running in the opposite direction.

"Raven! Back here!" Eriol shouted. I guess he figured out my plan.

I put all my force into running. But that all came to an end when I tripped over a tree root and sliced my hip on a rock. I shuffled more into the bushes to stay hidden. As the two who were after me passed by, I took a look at my hip. It was bleeding…a lot. And it hurt real badly. If I had a bucket, my blood would fill it in three minutes, four if I'm lucky.

I kneeled over to a clear path quietly. I spotted Eriol and Raven, their clothes bouncing as they jogged supposedly after me. I trained my gun on one of their backs, trying to eliminate one target. But I saw a shadow move in the tree above me. It swung over me and I followed it with my hand that had the gun in it while slowly standing up.

The figure landed and we both had our guns pointed at each others heads. Syaoran chuckled silently and I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to stop him from laughing. It was annoying.

"Wolf held me back. He wanted to see if he could trick you. Seems like nothing gets past you. Except a rock." He leaned his head down to look at my wound. I could feel the blood seeping down my leg.

I motioned my gun to make him look back up at me. We were deadlocked in a staring match. In my peripheral vision I say Eriol and Raven crash through the bushes. But I wasn't going to look away. But Syaoran did.

I took that second to pull on Syaoran's arm, pulling him towards me, my knee aiming at his chest. But unfortunately for me, he was too quick. Syaoran grabbed my arm instead and knocked me down, Syaoran's legs holding me there. I struggled underneath him, but he gave no mercy.

God my hip hurt a fucking lot.

"I gotta say I didn't see that one coming from you." Syaoran said.

"That's because you underestimate me." I glared at him as darkly as I could.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered so that the other two could not hear him. "Try that again and I won't be as easy on you."

I snapped my teeth at him to show him jut how much I hated him when he pulled away. Syaoran got off of me and I stood up. My head started to spin.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Raven asked, touching my shoulder.

"Get me a bucket and ask me in three minutes." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm fine. I just…need some water." And maybe some blood to go with it.

I looked up at Syaoran as he walked away. His picture started to get blurry and dark, and I knew I was fading.

……………………….

Ok. So people have said that the first chapter didn't change much…that's cause it didn't. I'm keeping most of the chapters the same way up until the chapters with the stuff that I didn't like in it. This chapter I changed more than the last one…that's cause I was stupid and deleted all of the chapters that I wrote.

And thanks for the reviews although not all of them are from the one chapter…


	3. Going back

_I knew I was fading. _

"Sakura!" Raven called out as Sakura's body hit the ground roughly. She rushed over to the fallen girl and turned her body over to see the damage closer. Eriol dropped beside her, holding Sakura's head up and feeling her pulse.

Syaoran had stopped walking. He sighed and turned around, watching them.

"She's out cold. We need to get her to Wei though. Anymore blood loss and she could die." Eriol said to Raven, not aware that Syaoran had stayed behind as well.

Taking the initiative, Syaoran strolled over to Sakura and picked her up from Eriol's arms and started walking. He left the other two dumbfounded, but they got up and made after Syaoran, almost running.

"What happened to her?" Wolf asked calmly as the group emerged from the forest.

"She cut herself and now she's losing a lot of blood. I'm taking her to Wei." Syaoran answered, never once stopping to look at Wolf and continuing on into the house.

There was a long trail of blood that was left behind, going all the way into the infirmary. Wei wasn't there, but he would show up soon. In the mean time, Syaoran brought out a clean towel and pressed it on to Sakura's hip to stop the bleeding. If she lost anymore blood then surely she would be dead.

'But that's what I want.' Syaoran thought. 'For this god forsaken girl to just go away already.'

As Syaoran was taking away the cloth to look at the wound, Wei came in, slapping on his plastic gloves and looking down at his patient. He tsk'd and brought out a kit. Syaoran had watched him do this many times. Wei cleaned the skin around the cut, making it sterile, and then bringing out the needle and thread to stitch the cut.

"Shouldn't you be off looking over maps and such, Syaoran?" Wei glanced up.

"Why do you say that?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the wall.

"I've heard the way you and this girl have been quarreling. So why be here now watching over her? Unless something has changed…?" Wei almost smiled but held it back.

"No, nothing has changed. I don't know why I'm still here." Syaoran said and left without another word. But to replace him, Wolf entered.

"Teenage youth has grown into something unknown. You can't tell a damned thing they're thinking." Wei commented, finishing with the thread and needle. He put a bandage on the stitching and held it down with a wrap around Sakura's waist. It was a fairly large cut.

"Very true. And to think we live in a house full of them." Wolf shook his head, laughing lightly.

"She should be awake possibly tomorrow if not sooner. She lost a lot of blood, so let her recuperate for the next day or two until she feels up to her strength." Wei instructed.

"Of course. I wouldn't want anything more to happen to her." Wolf brushed back her hair, whipping off a dirt smear on her forehead.

At that moment, Touya came rushing into the room, Raven in tow behind him.

"What happened to her Wolf?" Touya stared down at his sister, taking in the dirt and blood on her body.

"She tripped and fell on a sharp rock. She will be fine. Sakura lost a lot of blood, but she should be awake within the next day or two." Wolf patted Touya's back to reassure him.

Touya rubbed his face in his hands as he sighed. "Alright. Not as terrible as I was expecting, but either way I don't like it. God I sound like I'm her father or something."

"She is alright Touya." Raven grabbed his hand and led him away from the bed so that he could concentrate on something else.

"I know she is. But it just feels like instinct, like I need to be wherever she is. Am I too protective of her?" Touya asked eyes on his hand in Ravens.

"No. You can never be too protective over someone you love. Don't worry about it Touya. She will be fine." Raven stood on her tippy toes and hugged Touya, but left a lingering kiss on his lips when she pulled away.

"Now go, get your mind off of this. I will be here to watch over her."

When Touya left Raven sat in a chair beside Wolf.

'Don't go getting yourself too hurt Sakura.'

………………………………………..

**Snakes….**

"Viper!" Yoshimi yelled as she walked through the corridor to get to Vipers room.

'I know you're here. Don't avoid me.' Yoshimi barged into Vipers room, not bothering to knock at all.

"What is it Yoshimi?" Viper stood beside the tall window in his room, his body illuminated by the light. He almost looked like a god with his blond hair and piercing green eyes.

"You know about the two girls that were with the Wolves." It was a statement. Of course Viper would know by now.

"Yes I do. And you know, at first, I would have not thought anything of them. But one of them was seen leaving school with Touya, and that wretch Mei Lin. Now that made me think. Does Touya have a younger sibling?" The way Viper mentioned the girl, Yoshimi could tell he took an interest.

"Why would you think that Touya has a sister? We would have seen her before now." Yoshimi crossed her arms over her chest.

"When people do not want somebody to know something, they keep it a secret. You know that Yoshimi." Viper looked over at Yoshimi. In turn, she looked away, not able to look Viper in the eye. She never could after the…incident.

Viper walked over to Yoshimi and stood only centimeters in front of her. He lifted his hand and took her chin, lightly making her look up at him. Yoshimi couldn't resist.

"I want you to learn more about these girls. Capture them if you must. I will be waiting for news about our new arrivals." Viper mused, running his elegant fingers down Yoshimi's cheek. She tried hard not to flinch away.

"I shall be back with news Viper." Yoshimi promised as Viper let go of her chin. She turned away and held back offending tears that she fought so hard to keep back for three years.

……………………………….

**Wolves…..**

"What happened to Sakura?" Sarah demanded, facing Mei Lin. They had brought her to the house, agreeing that Sarah was able to keep their secret safe.

"She took a fall in the woods and cut her hip deeply. She lost a lot of blood, but she should be awake tomorrow if not sooner." Mei Lin placed her hands on Sarah's shoulders to calm her down.

Sarah took a deep breath to make herself ease. She didn't want to raise hell but she was worried about Sakura. Rika patted her back comfortingly. They knew Sarah wasn't used to this. Sure everyone had been through their share of scrapes and bruises, but they were normal life people.

"Who is she?" Nicholas asked as he walked into the living room where the three girls sat on the couch.

"Nicholas, this is Sarah, Sakura's friend." Rika said, looking back at Nicholas.

As soon as Sarah turned to face Nicholas, his eyes grew wide. She had green eyes just as Sakura did. Just like another Snake.

"What are you doing here? Leave. Right now. I don't want to see another one of you in this house." Nicholas said, outraged that the girls would let one of _them _in.

"I'm not leaving. I'm here for Sakura." Sarah stood up and marched right over to Nicholas, entering his personal space. Most of the time, Sarah pretended that no one had a personal space.

"If you do not like that I'm here then you can just go fu-" Mei Lin slapped a hand over Sarah's mouth.

"Nicholas, she isn't a Snake. We would know if she was." Rika held onto Sarah's arm to keep it from swinging.

Sarah stopped struggling and looked back at Mei Lin, mentally telling her that it was ok. Mei Lin hesitantly let go of her hold on Sarah.

Once Sarah turned back around she sighed and looked up at Nicholas. "I'm sorry." She said.

Sarah suddenly balled her fists together and aimed at Nicholas's stomach. Instead, her fists stopped a body part lower, colliding with Nicholas's crotch. He immediately fell over cursing.

"Listen. I am not one of these Snakes. I am here for Sakura and that's all. Like it or not, I don't care, just don't piss me off." Sarah said in a threatening tone and walked off.

"Shiiitt." Nicholas moaned.

"Have you learned your lesson yet Nicholas? Not everyone is a Snake. As much as Sakura and Sarah look like one, they aren't." Rika said, following after Sarah.

"You might want ice for that." Mei Lin patted Nicholas's head and she too followed Sarah and Rika.

……………………………..

"Hey Wolf?" Gabriel said, watching Sakura. He and Wolf sat by her, waiting for her to wake up. "Watch Sakura breathe."

Wolf looked at Sakura, waiting for something to happen. "I don't see…"

"Just wait." Gabriel scrunched his eyes, not wanting to miss it, making sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"There." Gabriel pointed. "She's stopped breathing."

"What? I-"

"Don't panic, just wait a bit longer."

Wolf didn't understand. Shouldn't he get Wei?

"There, she's started breathing again. It has happened the last couple of times that I have paid attention. What do you think that is?" Gabriel asked, not looking away from Sakura as he watched her breathing stop and start again.

"It's restless sleep." Syaoran said from the corner. He had shown up only a few minutes before, catching immediately what it was. "Sakura is close to waking up. It has only happened to one other person that I've known, but when she is in a light sleep, and she stops breathing like that, she is either thinking or dreaming."

"That's a little…odd. I've never heard of that happening before." Gabriel turned to look at Syaoran.

"It's not common. But when they are thinking too much, it's like they forget to breathe. But when the lack of oxygen is too much, they remember again." Syaoran explained.

"So does this mean she will be awake soon?" Gabriel asked.

Syaoran saw out of the corner of his eye that Sakura had stopped breathing again. It was nothing to be completely worried about. But it was good to monitor sometimes. You never know when she might just stop breathing completely…

Suddenly Sakura gasped. Fighting for air to get into her lungs while sitting up, eyes wide. Her breathing was staggered and quick; her heart rate going a million beats a second. She grabbed onto the sheets beside her and clenched her fists, trying to get her breathing under control.

"I guess that answers my question." Gabriel said, standing up from his seat.

"Sakura, just breathe. Calm down." Wolf rubbed her back soothingly, making sure she was ok.

Her breathing started to regulate, her heart beat slowing back down.

"I was dreaming, but I felt awake. But when my eyes opened, I wasn't breathing. I got scared." Sakura said, staring at the sheets on her lap. Her hands were still tightened around the sheets at her side, not daring to let go until she was certain she'd be ok.

Sakura looked up, feeling eyes on her. Seeing that it was Syaoran she felt a little shocked. Why was he here? She looked away, not wanting him to see her surprise.

Sakura let go of her death grip on the sheets, flexing her hands to get the feeling back.

"Come, Sakura, you must eat something." Wolf led Sakura out of the room. But before she was out of the door, she took one last glance at Syaoran. He too made a side glance at her, but glared instead.

Sakura looked away. She'd had enough of him.

"Ow…?" Sakura stopped walking to look down at her hip. She lifted up the huge t-shirt that she had on-somebody must have changed her clothes. A bandage wrapped around her hip blocked her view to see what the offending hurt was.

"We had to stitch your hip, Sakura….Hmm. Maybe you shouldn't be walking." Wolf said.

"I'll carry her." Gabriel offered, coming up behind the two, Syaoran in tow. Gabriel picked Sakura up gently, careful not to stress her stitches. He walked down the stairs and into the living room where some people were seen lying around.

Sarah jumped up and ran over to her friend. "Sakura! You're ok! I was so worried, I didn't know what happened and…"

"Sarah. Sarah! I'm ok. Really, just a little hungry that's all." Sakura smiled, reassuring her friend.

People cleared off the long couch and Gabriel lightly placed her on the couch, and then sat at her feet. Sarah sat on her knees in front of Sakura and rested her head on Sakura's stomach.

"There was this guy." Sarah started and Sakura started laughing, knowing it was going to be a good story. "Hi name is Nicholas, and he's a complete asshole. So Nicholas decides that he doesn't like me…that's all well and good, but then he just starts to piss me off."

"Oh god Sarah what did you do to the poor guy?" Sakura laughed even more.

"This poor guy now has no more balls to speak of thanks to you." Nicholas glared at Sarah as he took a seat on a comfy chair, safely away from Sarah with a bag of ice sitting in his lap.

Sarah giggled and looked away. "Oh so now you're in a good mood." Nicholas grumbled.

"Don't tell me he thought you were…?" Sakura eyed Nicholas.

"Yep. I wouldn't be in this house if I was a Snake. And I'm not a spy either." Sarah added quickly on the end, noticing Nicholas preparing to argue.

"What would I do without you?" Sakura laughed.

…………………………………..

**Tomoeda High school…**

Gabriel sat beside Sakura with a tray of food hold both of their lunches. The rest of the group including Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Mei Lin, Sarah and Kyle, sat down beside them on the picnic table. As soon as Tomoyo opened her mouth, she launched into a story about her morning.

While the group chatted and laughed over bits if food being chewed, a car pulled up in front of the school. Three teenagers stepped out of the car. The one girl fixed her uniform skirt and ran a hand through her short brunette hair. The two males stood by the car and exchanged a few words.

"You guys ready?" The girl asked. The guys nodded and they started walking forward in the general direction of the group sitting on a picnic table in the front yard.

"Hey! Can we sit with you guys?" The girl asked, looking at the group and smiling with her bright eyes.

"Yeah sure." Kyle shifted over, making room, but had to set Mei Lin on his lap to make more room. Mei Lin didn't protest at all. But to make room on the other side, Gabriel sat behind Sakura, placing a leg on each side of her bum and sitting close enough so that they both had room to sit.

"We're new here and we didn't exactly want to be loners on our first day." The one man explained. "By the way, I'm Sayo. And that's Kaji and Yumi." He pointed at the other two.

"Well it's good to meet you. I'm Rika." Rika smiled at them, and then pointed at the others, rhyming off their names as she went.

"Wow, are you two sisters?" Yumi asked, taking a close look at Sarah, and Sakura's similarities. They both had green eyes and small figures; the only way you could tell the difference was their hair. Sakura's was a golden brown while Sarah's was a bright strawberry blonde.

"No. We aren't. It's a little freaky though eh?" Sarah said, giggling a little and poking Sakura's side.

"Ow." Sakura said as she jerked away from the poke, pulling at her stitches some. Her hip still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as the first couple days.

"Oh sorry! I keep on forgetting." Sarah patted Sakura's arm in apology.

"Forgetting what? Are you ok?" Kaji looked like he was worried as he asked this.

"It happened a couple of days ago. Tripped and fell and cut my hip really badly. I had to get stitches." Sakura explained, rubbing lightly over her hip.

"Ouch. Are you sure you should be walking around now?" Yumi eyed Sakura's hip.

"Just as long as she doesn't do anything stupid for the next while, she should be fine." Gabriel answered, looking around Sakura's head and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So I want to know, where did you guys come from?" Mei Lin said.

"We came from Hong Kong. We were all born here but our parents wanted to move to China. But we're back now, hopefully staying for a while." Sayo answered. He looked over at Rika, showing a small shy smile. Rika's eyes gleamed at this.

"Actually, we have to go find where our next classes are before class starts again. See you guys tomorrow?" The three all stood up.

"Of course! You know where to find us." Tomoyo said gleefully, happy about having new friends.

"Alright. See ya." Kaji nodded, leaving with a wink. Sayo took once last look at Rika, making sure she noticed, and then followed after the other two.

"I like them. They seem nice enough." Rika commented, watching after them.

"Well that's cause you were eyeing Sayo. Weren't you Rika?" Tomoyo nudged Rika in the side, making her blush and giggle.

The bell rang and they all got up to go to their lockers. Sakura waved goodbye to them, not having any of them in her next class. When she got to her locker she had to stop and place her hand on the wall to keep her steady. The walls and floor moved around her. Sakura held her head and shut her eyes to make the moving stop. It only slowed a little.

Sakura turned to face the lockers and leaned herself against it, trying hard to stop the spinning. 'Just go away.' She thought. 'Just stop it.'

"Sakura?"

Hearing her name, Sakura looked up. Kyle walked towards her. He looked worried. That's when Sakura noticed that the hall was empty besides them.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Sakura lied. Really her head was still spinning and a headache was starting to form. She tried to smile to back up her comment, but she knew it looked fake.

"Listen, if you don't feel up to finishing the day, I can take you home. There's no problem with that." Kyle's hand squeezed Sakura's shoulder.

"No it's ok. I'll be fine. I just need a little more sleep, so I'll take a nap when I get home after school." Sakura insisted.

Kyle sighed. "If you say so. But still, go to my class or anyone else's and they will take you home. No questions asked. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Kyle."

He smiled and gave Sakura a gentle hug, careful of her hip, then walked off to his class. As he did so, he pulled out his cell-phone and sent a message to everyone at school.

_Watch out for Sakura. She's acting a bit weird. _

_Kyle. _

Sakura watched Kyle walk away. But as soon as he was around the corner, she dropped her head into her hands and sighed. Then she went to reach for her neck, where her mother's necklace would be.

But it wasn't there.

Sakura's head snapped up, her hand still searching her neck.

_Oh no. _

……………………………………….

**Wolves HQ……**

Syaoran huffed as he kicked his leg up, connecting with the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He made to then punch it, going with the rhythm of 'stupid girls….stupid girls….stupid girls…'

"You know, if you keep that up, there will be no more punching bag." Nicholas said, entering the room.

"We need a new one anyways. Might as well beat the shit out of this one for all it's worth." Syaoran replied, brining his leg up to kick it again. He stopped then, looking over at Nicholas who stretched his neck and back.

"What is it about people these days? They send you this vibe, and you think it's of the worst, but then, they turn out to not be so bad." Nicholas looked over and Syaoran who was walking towards him.

"Huh?"

"Ok so, think of when we first met your cousin. Mei Lin seemed like a right bitch." Nicholas faced Syaoran, getting into fighting mode. "But as soon as she opened her mouth, she turned out to be a sweet little girl. Well now I could beg to differ, but still. Do you get where I'm coming from?"

Syaoran threw the first punch, Nicholas dodging away. "Sort of. Why? Where did all this come from?" Nicholas lunged at Syaoran, aiming to hit his stomach. Syaoran dropped to the ground with his feet up, catching Nicholas then tossing him away.

"I was just thinking about it. I mean, who are we to judge people that way? It's like that whole don't judge a book by its cover type thing." Nicholas got up and braced for Syaoran's attack. Syaoran kicked Nicholas's feet out, making him fall, then placing a knee on his chest.

"Where are you going with this Nicholas?" Syaoran was thrown off, with a kick to his stomach. Nicholas was now on top of Syaoran as he struggled to get free. He kicked up, making Nicholas fall forward, then Syaoran rolled away and stood up.

"Well it's just, I'm not too sure about some people, and I'm sick of judging them." He too stood up, taking a fighting stance. Then it clicked in Syaoran's mind what Nicholas was talking about. Syaoran rushed towards Nicholas and slammed them both up against the wall.

"No. Those two girls are nothing. They don't belong here and you know it Nicholas. What made you think they were actually good to us?" Syaoran's arm held Nicholas's shoulders still. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh stop it Syaoran. This isn't working for you anymore. This whole 'I hate those girls. They look like Snakes so they must be' thing has gone on long enough. I know that you're keeping it up for your ego. But it's not working anymore. People can see right through you." They locked eyes. Neither one daring to look away.

'He's right.'

"Hey you guys, cut that out for a second." Naoko said, coming into the room. "Tomoyo just called, Sakura isn't at school anymore. You guys haven't seen her here have you?" She sounded worried.

"No. We've been in here the whole time. Why what's happened?" Nicholas, pushed Syaoran off.

"She's missing; no one seems to know where she went. Touya doesn't have her either. They've check with everyone." Naoko looked between the two.

"Shit. We gotta find her." Nicholas started for the door. "Syaoran aren't you coming?"

"In a minute." Syaoran said.

'Where would she go?' Syaoran stood there and thought for a moment.

"Nicholas, wait. I think I know where she went."

……………………………..

Sakura yelped as she was thrown against the wall. Her head spun as she tried to regain her senses. But all too soon, a hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her up. Sakura tried not to struggle, but the black dots that were forming in front of her eye started to scare her.

"You think after you runaway and leave me to deal with the police that I'm just going to let you steal from my home?" Masaku brought his face into hers.

He huffed and threw her over to the end of the bed where splinters reached up to scratch at Sakura's back. She dropped to the ground, holding her body up by her shaky arms. Her hip screamed at her. The stitches had pulled so much that the cut had reopened.

"I didn't come to steal from you. I came for something of mine." Sakura got out over her bloody lip.

"You mean this necklace?" Masaku let the chain dangle from his hand. "It's mine now. So don't you dare try to steal from me." Masaku kicked his foot up into Sakura's stomach and she collapsed.

"You don't own this house. It was my fathers you bastard." Sakura looked up at Masaku.

"Well guess what dear…I AM your father." Masaku took another kick to Sakura's stomach. She groaned in response.

Masaku lifted his leg up again to repeat this action when the door burst open. Three figures rushed in. One went to Sakura; the two others attacked Masaku, slamming him against the wall.

Naoko helped Sakura stand up, to get her out of the room. But Sakura stayed in the room. She wanted to see what Nicholas and Syaoran were going to do.

"What-what is this? Who are you?" Masaku sputtered out.

"That is none of your concern. But you should make a point not to piss us off." Syaoran said, careful not to say any names. He was right in Masaku's face, his elbow in his stomach.

"I'll call the police on you." Masaku threatened.

"Go ahead; we'll be gone before you get through." Nicholas said, pushing off Masaku and went to help Naoko keep Sakura up. She wavered a few times.

"Get her out of here. I'll be down in a second." Syaoran instructed.

"But-" Sakura started to say.

"Just go! Get her in the car and make sure she doesn't try to come back up." Syaoran insisted, never taking his eyes off of Masaku's shaking form.

Sakura went reluctantly, taking a long last look at Syaoran.

As soon as they were out of the room, Syaoran threw Masaku onto the floor and stepped on his back. Syaoran bent his body down to look at Masaku's face.

"I understand that you are Sakura's step father. And judging by the hell you just put Sakura through; you aren't a very good step father. Now I am going to teach you a small lesson about me." Syaoran took Masaku's hand and spread his fingers.

"I have no mercy for shits like you." Syaoran took Masaku's index finger and snapped it, breaking the bone. Masaku screamed into the carpet.

"I am here to make sure Sakura stays alive." Syaoran broke the next finger.

"I don't like this job, but no matter what." Syaoran saved Masaku's middle finger for last as he broke his pinky.

"No one hurts Sakura." The last finger was broken slowly. In the agonizing pain Masaku screamed at the top of his lungs.

Syaoran got up and left, slamming the front door behind him. He walked over to the car and got in, letting Nicholas drive away, back to the house. When they got into the front yard and stepped out of the car, Sakura realized that she was still missing something.

"No…my mother's necklace." Sakura looked back through the way they came.

"Sakura come inside. We have to get Wei to look at you." Nicholas reached out to her arm, taking her into the house.

Wei bandaged Sakura's hip once more after stitching it again. Sakura stayed silent the whole time. Not daring to look at anyone.

_I'm so weak. _

Later on when Sakura was lying down in her bed, Selina walked in without knocking. She does that sometimes.

"I have something for you Sakura." Selina said, jumping onto the bed.

Sakura didn't say anything, just looked up at Selina. She was surprised when Selina held out her hand and dropped a shiny green and gold thing into Sakura's hand.

"What..?" Sakura sat up and held open her hand. There sat her mother's necklace, the green pendant shinning up at her.

"Selina…how did you get this?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"You should ask Syaoran that."

…………………………………………………………….

**READ! **

Ok so third chapter changed way more, still some of the same situations, but put into different views. Hope you like it! Here's where it's really going to start to change, but **I am keeping some of the chapters that I liked! **

That is all…thank you very much!


	4. Hide and seek

**Tomoeda Police Station….**

"Officer Leigh?"

A man behind a desk looked up from behind a stack of papers in his hand. He nodded and gestured for the female officer to enter his office.

"What is it Taylor? I'm a little busy." Leigh sighed, looking back at the papers in his hand.

"I got a call today. From a man named Masaku. He was attacked a few days ago but couldn't call because his attacker broke his fingers and he had to go to the hospital. He is demanding that we search for a boy around 17-19, shaggy brown hair, and amber eyes." Taylor said, reading off a note pad she wrote the information on.

"We've heard of this boy before haven't we." It wasn't a question. Officer Leigh knew exactly who Taylor described.

"Li, Syaoran. Member of the Wolves gang, known for public shooting, was involved in a few bombings and assassinations all of which were their enemy gang the Snakes." Leigh rhymed off. It was hard to forget a person such as Syaoran.

"What do you want me to do Leigh?" Taylor asked, putting the papers on his desk.

"Well, unless we find something more helpful as to where we find Li, then we cannot…" Leigh trailed off, staring at one of the pictures of Li.

"What is it?" He heard Taylor ask but didn't answer.

There was a picture of Syaoran standing on a corner of a street, behind him there was a forest. But what Leigh was looking at wasn't Syaoran, it was a path that went between the forest.

That was it.

"I know where to find him." Leigh looked up at Taylor with a smirk and showed her the picture. "Look for this place near the Masaku house hold. It's sure to be around that area. Go." Leigh ordered.

Taylor left as quickly as she could. She rounded up a squad of police officers and eight cars and five motorbikes left the parking lot thirty minutes later.

……………………………

**Wolves….**

Sakura got up early that morning to train with Raven. Sakura winced as she probed a bruise on her shoulder. Raven had gotten her good on that one. But Sakura came back strong and placed a few bruises on Raven as well.

Going down to the kitchen, Sakura started to make some coffee. As the water steamed, she put a piece of toast in the toaster and waited. This was Sakura's normal breakfast at home, but Mei Lin wouldn't have that and Sakura found food being shoved down her throat every morning.

"I hope you're making enough of that for two." Wolf said, coming into the kitchen.

Sakura jumped up onto the counter and got out two mugs. "There's enough for more than two." She smiled and handed Wolf a mug and poured them both a cup.

"That is a very beautiful pendent. I heard it was your mothers…?" Wolf took the necklace in his fingers and played with it, taking a closer look.

"Yes, it's hers. I'm really happy I have it back."

"Sakura, anytime you have to go back to that house, bring someone with you. It's not worth getting hurt by that man again. Do you promise me Sakura?" Wolf took her hand then, squeezing it tightly.

"I promise." Sakura hugged Wolf, holding back tears. Something told her she didn't need to cry.

"You look like you need a rest. Or would you like me to leave you a lone here?" Wolf asked, pulling away.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit. I won't be able to sleep anymore if I take another nap now." Sakura bit into her toast and munched on it. Wolf patted her head and walked back out of the kitchen.

Soon people started to come down and get their own breakfast. Sakura greeted them all, still sitting on the counter. When Syaoran came down though, it was a different story.

Syaoran looked up in a bit of surprise, not expecting Sakura to be there. He then shook his head and looked away, going over to the fridge.

"Why did you do it?" Sakura asked, watching him.

"Do what?" Syaoran snapped, not looking at her.

"Why did you come to Masaku's house? Why would you even be looking for me?" These questions were bugging her since the day it happened. It was almost a week now and he still reacts the same to her.

"I went because I knew Touya would kill me if anything happened to you." Syaoran looked up. "Satisfied?"

"Almost. What did you do to Masaku?" She jumped down from the counter, landing on her sore feet.

"Only a little body mutilation." Syaoran answered.

"Well…that's better than what I was thinking."

"And what were you thinking?"

Sakura walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a bottle of water. "I though you might have put a bullet through his head…not that I would have minded that."

Syaoran sighed and started to walk out.

"One more question." He heard. Turning around he glared at Sakura.

"How did you get the necklace?" That was the thing that bugged Sakura the most. How did he know that that was what she was looking for?

Syaoran stayed silent for a moment, contemplating on how he should answer her.

"He had it in his hand. I figured that was why you went there and nearly got yourself killed for. You know if it weren't for me, you'd be as good as dead right now." Syaoran started to sound cocky even to himself.

"Well what would you like me to do? Thank the person who hates me that saved my life?" Sakura threw back.

"It wouldn't hurt you to do it, would it?"

"Of course not. But do you deserve it?"

Syaoran stopped. He turned around and marched right out the door. Sakura just stared after him, fuming.

_Bastard. _

When Sakura turned back around, Syaoran came rushing back in. "Sakura drop!"

"Wha-"

Syaoran smashed into Sakura, making them both hit the ground hard. As soon as they were down, bullets started flying through the windows. Sakura tried to look around, but Syaoran's arm was over her head.

"Crawl out to the living room and find Touya and Raven." Syaoran whispered harshly into her ear.

"But-"

"Just go!" Syaoran pushed her out from underneath him and she started crawling towards the door. When she was in the long hallway, the bullets stopped. Sakura looked at the back door. No one was there. What was going on?

Sakura crawled silently down the hall. She stopped when she heard movement and circled around to try and find the noise. Nothing was there. Sakura grumbled something about people playing stupid jokes just to keep her on her toes.

When she turned back around, standing up, a bullet whizzed past her face and planted itself into the wall. Sakura dropped to the ground and started crawling faster and more bullets raced over her.

Why was this hall so long? Sakura sped up, feeling the bullets getting closer to their mark. Where were they? Where were they shooting from? Sakura suddenly felt a burning pain on her calf. She looked back to see a bullet wedged into the ground by her leg where it had scraped her skin.

"Shit that hurts." Sakura grumbled again, standing up and running the last few feet to the door. As soon as she was in the living room, Mei Lin grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her down to sit behind the couch barrier. A bullet lodged into the wall where Sakura had just been.

"Take this." Mei Lin shoved a gun much like the one Sakura had used in training. "You know how to use it. Just don't think about it ok?" Sakura didn't get to answer because Mei Lin was already peeking over the side and shooting at whoever it was.

Sakura looked around for Touya or Raven. They were on the other side of the room. Raven had looked up at Sakura in that moment and gestured for Sakura to come over. Sakura nodded and looked around, finding a safe way. But there was no safe way, Sakura would just have to run through the cross fire. Goodie.

Sakura gained enough confidence –or idiocy- to run full out over to Touya who was covering for her. Bullets flew past her and she felt them getting closer and closer each time until one finally grazed her stomach. Sakura doubled over, holding her stomach and trying not to scream. Her shirt was ripped just over her belly button and it showed the bullet burn. It had come so close that it started to bleed.

"Sakura!" Sarah screamed. Nicholas held her back so that she wouldn't run out to get Sakura and possibly get herself killed. Instead, Gabriel jumped out of his hiding placed and pulled Sakura back to it.

"You're ok Sakura. Stay calm. You're ok." Gabriel cooed in her ear as he held her. Tears started to rush down her cheeks.

"Let me see. I only want to look." Gabriel held her hands away from her stomach gently. The blood seeped down the rest of her stomach and through her shirt. Gabriel ripped the rest of the shirt and tied it around her wound.

"Fuck!" He suddenly yelled. Gabriel looked at his arm, blood poured down and he knew he was an easy target now, especially with Sakura. He tied the rest of the shirt, pushing through his pain.

"Gabriel! Give her to me!" Syaoran called, coming to them. "They've planted a bomb. We gotta get everyone out. I'll take Sakura, go with Mei Lin and she'll take you to the hospital." Gabriel didn't argue, just got up and ran towards the front door.

The police squads had already moved out and were waiting for them at the end of the street. Syaoran carried Sakura out to the last motorcycle. Syaoran swore under his breath but he couldn't afford to waste time thinking about how awkward this drive would be.

"Sakura. Sakura you gotta wake up for me ok? I need you awake." Syaoran said to her as he started the motor bike.

"I-I'm…awake." Sakura stuttered out.

"Do you think you're ok to shoot a gun? We have no protection and they are waiting for us at the end of the road." Sakura was seated in front of Syaoran so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Yes…I think I'll be fine. Just give me a…second." Sakura pulled open her eyes.

_Stay awake. Stay awake. You can't afford to die now. _

Sakura shook her head awake. Syaoran slid a gun into her hand and she grasped it tightly. The motorcycle sped out onto the road, where – as predicted- the police waited for them. Some were already after the group that made it through first. Sakura held up her arm, winced from stretching her stomach. She pulled down the trigger and let bullets fly out of the barrel.

"I need a better shot. I can't get them from here." Sakura said. She twisted her body around, careful not to throw Syaoran off. He looked her right in the face for only a moment but trained his eyes back on the road.

Sakura pulled herself around behind Syaoran so that she was on the back. Lifting her arm up, she aimed at the tires of the vehicles chasing them. She managed to shoot down two cars. The motorcycles were another problem though. They moved easier.

Sakura had no choice now but to aim for the people driving the motorbikes. Missing a couple times, Sakura finally figured out how they were moving. Zigzagging their way around them. Sakura faked aiming at one guy when the other man next to him came to the right, Sakura aimed at him and shot. She hit him dead on. His bike swerved right into a light post and started a small fire.

Sakura stopped shooting. She looked back at the large flames that were a mile high. That was their home. They blew it up. Sakura was stunned.

"Watch out!" Syaoran called back to her.

She snapped out of it and looked around. The biker moved in right behind her, aiming his gun at her. Sakura quickly shot her hand up and pulled the trigger. But nothing came out. She was out of bullets.

"Shit! Syaoran! I'm out!" Sakura yelled over the engines.

"Fuck!" He cursed. The biker was catching up. But he was giving them an option. Pull over or die. Pull over or die.

"Pull over!" Sakura called to Syaoran.

"Are you fucking crazy? He'll kill us!"

"Not if we kill him first!" Sakura said, coming back in front of Syaoran and staring him right in the eye.

"Shit." Syaoran grumbled and pulled over.

_What are you thinking Sakura? _

Syaoran got off the bike and helped Sakura off. The police biker got off of his bike as well and walked towards them, gun raised.

"Down on your knee's, hands on your head, both of you." He ordered. They did as told, Sakura having a harder time because of her stomach. Sakura looked at Syaoran, catching his eye, mentally speaking to him.

_We have to kill him. _

_How? _

_You know how._

Syaoran closed his eyes and turned away, opening his eyes again. The man pulled out his walkie talkie and pressed a button to talk. As he did this, Sakura swung her leg out and took out his legs, making him fall. Syaoran moved then, grabbing his gun, landing on top of the police officer and shooting a bloody hole through his head.

Sakura looked away. She wasn't used to the sight of dead people.

"We gotta go. He managed to press the talk button on his walkie talkie so someone would have heard this. They'll be here soon." Syaoran said, helping Sakura up.

They sped off, leaving the dead body on the road.

…………………………………..

**Snakes….**

Tigris led Yoshimi into Vipers office. Viper had called down to speak with Yoshimi. A plan of theirs had gone wrong.

"What is it Viper?" Yoshimi stepped up, presenting herself casually.

"I had a team go out tonight to search out the Wolves. I need more information about these two girls." Viper said, looking up from his computer.

"But something went wrong. The police were there already. Apparently they were looking for Li. Instead, they blew the place up." By the way he said this Yoshimi knew there was a job for her.

"We do not know as of yet as to where the Wolves have gone to, but I need you, Yoshimi, to find out where. Got it? I need to know tomorrow and keep someone on them." Viper threw Yoshimi a cell phone. "You keep in touch with only me on this phone. Any other calls and I will cut your lovely fingers off."

And just like that, Yoshimi was ignored. She nodded and headed back out of the room. "Tigris, get Jonathan. We are going on a bit of a hunt." Tigris headed off into the direction of where he would find Jonathan, leaving Yoshimi alone.

She brought out her own cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_ A mans voice answered.

"I need a favor from you again." Yoshimi said immediately.

"_What would you like us to do Yoshimi?" _

"I need the Wolves whereabouts. Viper seems to think they've gone missing after their hideout was blown up." Yoshimi walked towards the front of the building, playing with her long braids as she went.

The man sighed. _"Alright. I'll take the others with me. I got a small sense of where they might be. But it's only a theory so don't count on it." _

"Fine, just check back with me later ok?"

"_Yeah I gotcha." _

"Bye Sayo."

………………………………

**Tomoeda Hospital…..**

Gabriel sat in one room along with Selina and Jamie. Most of them were out in the halls, wandering in between the rooms of people who got hurt. Syaoran and Sakura were nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think they are?" Selina asked, resting her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"I don't know. Last time I saw them, Syaoran was carrying Sakura outside right before we were attacked by a police car." Gabriel said. He brushed his fingers through his black hair and shook his head.

When they had gotten to the hospital, Gabriel had the bullet removed from his arm which now rested in a sling. He complained about how much he hated the things. But Naoko had threatened to staple it onto his arm. That had shut him up…for a while.

Kyle walked into the room then, Mei Lin right behind him. "Rika seems to be ok now. She had to get stitches though. That bullet cut really close to her ribs."

"What about Nicholas? His leg ok?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah he's getting better too. He just needs a cane for a couple days to let it heal." Mei Lin replied, leaning against Kyle. It had been a long day so far. Since they had gotten to the hospital they went through check ups and two surgeries. It was five o'clock now and the sun was starting to go down.

"Hey. Do you guys know what's taking Sakura and Syaoran so long to get here? Touya is having a fit out in the hall." Kyle asked. They had all been wondering.

"We were just talking about that before you came in. We haven't heard anything either." Selina responded.

"I was worried about that. We've asked everyone. Raven has been trying to calm down Touya the whole time." Mei Lin plopped down on the bunk beside Gabriel. She was wiped out, especially after the small adventure she had.

…………………………………..

_Speeding down the highway, Kyle avoided the few cars coming after them and the cars that were 'Sunday driving' in the way. Mei Lin did her best to keep her balance and shoot at the same time. They were trying to shake the police for a while now, but they just weren't giving up. _

"_What the hell are we going to do? I'm running out of ammo!" Mei Lin said, trying to fend off the cars that were slowly getting closer. _

"_Just give me a second! I'm thinking of something! Hold them off for just a couple more minutes!" Kyle responded. He swung around a large bend and headed onto the bridge. _

_Mei Lin heard a pang on the engine and looked up at the back of Kyle's head. "What was that?" She called. _

"_They're shooting and they hit the engine!" Kyle said. He franticly looked around for some place to stop and get off safely before the motorbike caught fire. _

"_Damn it." Mei Lin cursed. _

_The bike started to swerve and Kyle couldn't keep control of it any longer. He grabbed Mei Lin's arms and wrapped them around him, securing them together. Kyle pushed off of the bike, jumping. They fell a long way. The bridge went over a tiny river with a million sharp rocks only a few feet from the surface. _

_Up above, the police cars zoomed by, and an explosion soon sounded from the motorbike Kyle and Mei Lin had just been on. _

_Mei Lin tucked herself into Kyle's stomach and drew in a deep breath. Once they hit the water, Kyle felt the rocks grazed over him. Too close. Kyle surfaced and looked around for Mei Lin. He had lost his hold on her. _

_Down the bank, Mei Lin crawled up the muddy, grassy ledge. She let her arms fold underneath her, letting her rest. She was only short of breath for a few moment but got it back quickly. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her, going over her stomach and turning her over. _

"_Let's never do that again ok?" Kyle almost laughed. He brushed his nose on hers and Mei Lin giggled lightly. _

"_I agree. Never jumping off of bridges again." Mei Lin pressed her lips to Kyle's, but he pulled back. _

"_What else?" He teased, nuzzling into her shoulder. _

"_Never getting shot at by police." Mei Lin said, her voice getting ragged. _

_Kyle kissed her neck. "What else?" _

"_Never…jump off of motorbikes…?" Mei Lin squirmed when Kyle's hands flew over her body. _

_Kyle laughed. "Sure I'll take that one. But I had something else in mind." His voice suddenly got hushed. His hands stopped moving and Kyle pulled himself up to look down at Mei Lin, making complete eye contact. _

"_And what did you have in mind?" Mei Lin asked. She placed her hand on his but he pulled it away. _

"_Never ask my girlfriend to marry me when we are lying on the side of a dirty river. Terribly unromantic that way." Kyle lifted up his hand and took Mei Lin's, sliding a beautiful engagement ring onto her finger. _

_Mei Lin didn't know what to say. Instead she launched herself onto Kyle. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled and laughed and kissed Kyle on the cheek. _

"_Since I'm assuming that's a yes, now would be a great time to take the initiative." Kyle lightly placed his lips onto Mei Lin's. It soon turned into a bruising kiss, neither one trying to be gentle anymore. Clothes were ripped off and left to sit by the dirty river for a very long time. _

……………………………………….

"Guys! Sakura and Syaoran are here!" Eriol called into the room as he ran by. They all looked at each other and bolted it for the door.

In the hall, Syaoran was setting Sakura down on one of the hall bunks. Everyone started to surround them, asking them questions, making sure they weren't too damaged. Sakura was ok, her stomach needed to be looked at by a doctor though, but besides that the worst she could get is a cold. It had started raining outside, soaking the both of them.

"What happened to you guys? We thought you would never turn up." Selina said, jumping into the front of the crowd. Sakura was holding Touya's hand to give him comfort as he and Syaoran sat at her feet.

"We got chased down. Couldn't shake the guy off, so we had to kill him." Syaoran glanced at Sakura, knowing she was still a little put out by the sight of the dead man.

"You should have called one of us. We would have helped you, you know that." Mei Lin said, hugging her cousin.

"Get off. I'm fine, if anything I'm better than all of you. But Sakura needs to be looked at." Syaoran looked away; almost embarrassed that he was concerned for the girl lying by him. Over in a corner he saw a flash of movement, three heads was more like it. Almost like they were spying on the group.

_Probably just some nosey kids. _

"Hello. My name is Dr. Bruce and I need you all to move so that I may look at my patient." A doctor said, walking through a path the surprised crowd made. "Now let's see what we've got here."

Dr. Bruce removed the part of Sakura's shirt that was wrapped around her wound. He tsk'd and brought out a small bottle and a clean napkin. "This will sting a bit." He warned.

"Oh my fuck! A BIT! That stings like hell!" Sakura squirmed away from the offending sting, glaring at the doctor.

"So I lied a little. It works on most people. Now stay still please. If I don't get this done it will get infected and then where would you be?" He smiled a little, trying to calm Sakura. But his face suddenly went serious. "Might I ask where you got this in the first place?" Dr. Bruce pointed at the scars and bruises including the bullet burn on her stomach.

"Fell in the forest. We were playing a stupid game and she tripped and got that nasty scrape from a rock." Syaoran piped up, covering for Sakura. She wouldn't have been able to make up a good lie on the spot. Not that Syaoran's was spectacular either.

"Well, I think you know what I would say to that. No more games in the forest and she should be fine." But Dr. Bruce didn't sound like he believed Syaoran. He in fact gave Syaoran a warning glare. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" He gestured down the hall.

"Yeah…" Syaoran made eye contact with Sakura briefly, but he followed the doctor.

"I am going to ask you this straight out." Dr. Bruce had suddenly turned around, his face close enough to bite Syaoran's nose off. "Is this girl being beaten by you or any of the others around her?"

"What? No. We wouldn't touch her in that way." Syaoran immediately defended which is not always a good idea.

"Then I wonder how she could possibly have so many scars and bruises on her body. That couldn't have all come from a fall in the forest." Dr. Bruce wasn't giving up. Alarms in his mind were going off.

"Listen, Sakura is anything but harmed by our hands. Her step father has abused her in the past and yes she has fallen in the forest a few times. I was there every time along with her brother." Wrong thing to say.

"So it's you and her brother doing this to her? I could never believe a story such as her step father beating her. Yes it happens but surely you couldn't expect me to believe a bunch of teenagers." Dr. Bruce was treading on dangerous ground.

"I'm going to have to let the police take you away."

Syaoran suddenly felt arms wrap around his elbows, holding his hands behind his back.

"What the hell? I haven't done anything to her!" Syaoran defended, but turned around to find Touya.

"Too late. I've had them taken away too."

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled from down the hall, running from a nurse's grasp.

"Sakura no! Stay there!" Syaoran said. But Sakura wouldn't listen. She ran until she was right up to Syaoran she put her arms around him and cried.

"They took Touya away! Why did they do that? What…" Sakura felt the handcuffs on Syaoran's wrists.

"What's going on Syaoran? What's happening?"

"Sakura, dear, I'm helping you. These people will be taken away from you now. You won't have to suffer anymore." Dr. Bruce placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and pulled her away from Syaoran.

"What? I don't understand. Syaoran what's he talking about?"

"Now Sakura come with me. I'm taking you somewhere safe." Dr. Bruce placed a firm hand on her back to push her away.

"Don't you dare touch her! Sakura run! Just run away. I'll come looking for you. I-" Syaoran was cut off, receiving a blow to the head. All he heard was Sakura's scream.

…………………………………..

"Yoshimi?...Yeah, it's me. We found them." Sayo said into his phone.

"_Good. Where are they? I going back to Viper soon, he'll want to know." _Yoshimi answered from the other end.

"They're at the hospital. Seems they got roughed up a bit." Sayo looked around the corner eyeing Rika a little. She had a few scrapes and was holding her side for some reason but otherwise was in perfect condition. A doctor had started working on Sakura. Sayo heard her yell.

"_Do you know what happened? I heard there was a police chase. Was that them?" _

"I believe so." Sayo looked back at Kaji and Yumi. "I don't think they're going anywhere soon though."

"_Perfect. Keep an eye on them and if they move call me and stay on them alright?" _Yoshimi instructed.

"Yeah. Don't worry. It'll all be…Shit where'd they go?" Sayo said, looking around. The group had suddenly disappeared. But down the hall it looked like there were some police officers carrying somebody away.

"_What? What happened? Sayo tell me." _Yoshimi begged over the phone.

"I think they all just got taken in by the police."

"…_Shit." _

……………………………………

OK! So. This is getting a little intense here. I like it. I'm pulling all of this stuff out of my bum bum. Sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistake stuff…I wrote this late at night.

Ladybutterfly- it's all good, I was just a little stressed, probably overreacted.


	5. Escaping

ok so you can say that I got bored and started writing the next chapter because of said boredom.

And because I wrote it so fast there are sure to be many spelling mistakes that I am sorry for. This also would be a continuation of the last chapter.

So...yay.

……………………………………

**Tomoeda Jail….**

"We're screwed."

"I know. Be patient, I'm working on it."

"Apparently not fast enough."

"I don't see you thinking any harder than I am."

"…We're screwed."

Nicholas couldn't stop pacing with his cane in one hand, around the cell. Syaoran sat on the ground, hands holding his head. The gang was spread out into different cells, and they were running out of time.

"Come on Nicholas, don't bother him. Sakura is being taken somewhere and we're all stuck here. We're going to need a plan…and soon." Gabriel said from across the hall.

"I know. I'm just nervous." Nicholas said, stopping his pacing. He looked back at Sarah who sat on the opposite side of the cell. She was way too calm for this. Nicholas shook his head and walked over to her.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked roughly.

"What do you think?" Sarah answered quietly, sharply making eye contact with him.

"You're worried about Sakura. I know. We all are. But god do you have to act so quiet and weird?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Run around this cell screaming and banging into the walls until somehow a wall breaks open? Yeah, great plan." Sarah's voice was sharp, daring Nicholas to say more.

"Fine. Sit there and mope for all I care." Nicholas was only starting to turn around when he heard a small weep. He closed his, opened them and turned back to Sarah. He awkwardly sat beside her and put the cane down.

"Listen, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Well you sure did a good job at it." Sarah wiped her hand under her eyes.

"I'm trying to apologize ok. Give me a little slack. At least I'm trying." Nicholas said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I accept your apology."

"See? It wasn't that hard." Nicholas almost sounded smug.

"Whatever." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I think we'll be fine. As for Sakura, I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what is going to happen to her. But as soon as we get out of here, she is out target." Nicholas placed a hand on Sarah's arm and smiled.

"You know, for a guy that can be a right asshole, you can be pretty nice…but don't you dare take that the wrong way." Sarah warned.

"Thought never crossed my mind." Nicholas said, slightly smiling. "You should sleep. We're going to be here a while."

Sarah nodded, but she didn't know where to sleep.

Nicholas stretched out his legs and said in a nonchalant voice, "You can put your head on my lap. I don't care." Sarah rolled her eyes again but gave into it. She was tired and she needed sleep.

Sarah laid her head on his lap, her back on the cold floor. She turned her head to the left so that she was facing the cell bars. Only slightly did she feel a hand slide into hers before she drifted off.

…………………………….

**Tomoeda Shelter….Sakura….**

"Here is where you will stay for a while." A woman said, leading a struggling Sakura into a room that looked very much like a cleaned up jail cell, but without the bars.

"But I don't want to stay here! Why am I here! Where's Touya!" Sakura yelled.

"Shh. You're ok now. Those people you lived with won't hurt you anymore." The woman sat Sakura on the bed.

"But they never hurt me in the first place! You don't understand!" Sakura wouldn't be quiet until she got answers. Something was telling her that she had to get out. Now.

"Just stay here for a while and get some sleep." The woman quickly left and locked the door behind her.

Sakura was enraged. Why had they taken her? Where was Touya? Where the hell was Touya!

After a moment Sakura calmed down enough to think. On the way into the building she saw a sign that was familiar to a kid's shelter where kids went when they were abused. So judging by all the scars and bruises Sakura had, they thought she was one of those abused teenagers.

"Fuck." Sakura cursed. That seemed to be her favourite word tonight.

Sakura looked around the room and immediately started to plan what she was going to do. There was a camera in the room. She'd have to take that out. But she needed to get out of the room before the people noticed something was wrong. She started walking around the room, knocking on the wall, looking for a soft spot.

_Knock, knock…knock, knock…_

"Come on, where is it?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

_Knock, knock…clunk, knock…_

Sakura backpedaled to where she heard a distinct change in noise on the wall. She knocked on it once more. She looked up at the camera; it was looking right at her. Sakura smiled and took a huge punch to the wall. Her hand went right through. She pulled her hand back out and went to the camera. She jumped up and grabbed it. When it came down with her, she smashed it into pieces.

Getting back up Sakura tore away at the wall, creating a large gap. She had to move quickly. They would know soon. When Sakura saw the other side opening a hole as well, she kicked the wall hard, crumbling it. Squeezing through the hole, she fell through and landed on the ground.

Sakura looked up to see a little girl. She was sitting up in her bed, staring at Sakura. "Don't tell them anything ok? Can you do that for me?" Sakura stood up, brushing herself off and going to the door.

"Yes. I can do that." The girl's sweet voice said.

"Thank you. Now go back to sleep alright?" The girl nodded and fell back on her bed, instantly asleep.

Sakura eased open the door, checking the halls. When all was clear, Sakura stepped out and started running down the way she came. Bad idea. She stopped mid stride and listened. People were coming.

_Shit. _

Sakura bolted it back the other way, all the way down the hall. When she got to the end, Sakura tried to open the door, but it was locked. She was running out of options, and the people were getting closer.

"Check all the rooms." A voice from down and around the corner said.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

Sakura looked at the window behind her. Of course there's a window.

_Now all I need is something to smash it with. _

Sakura looked around, trying to find an object to smash the window open. And of course there wasn't. They were getting closer. Sakura had to move. Lifting off her t-shirt, revealing her sports bra and the bandage around her stomach, she wrapped the shirt around her bent elbow.

"Quickly! Find her!" Sakura heard behind her.

Sakura then threw her elbow and body weight into smashing the window. It shattered and Sakura was only nicked once just on her cheek. She looked out of the window, seeing what was below her. A garbage bin that lay in an alley.

'There she is! Catch her!" The woman screeched.

_Here goes nothing. _

Sakura leaped up to the ledge and jumped off, falling on top of the garbage bin. Her ankle twisted slightly, but she jumped off of the dumpster and ran to the top of the alley and around the corner. She ran down the street and cars honked at her when she crossed at the wrong time.

_Okay which way to the police station?_

A car honked at her, but she ignored it. She wasn't in its way. So Sakura kept on running blindly, not knowing where she was going.

The car the honked at her pulled up ahead of her and stopped. Three people got out, but Sakura wasn't about to stop. She ran right into them, struggling when a guy took hold of her arm tightly.

"Sakura! Sakura settle down. It's only me! Sayo. Remember me?" The man said. Sakura stopped struggling and turned to look up at him.

"Sayo! Oh thank god! You have to take me to the police station. They have my friends and I don't know what to do but I have to find them and-" Sakura was cut off. Pulled into a hug with someone rubbing her back.

"Just calm down. You're ok. Just tell us what happened on the way. We can help you." Sayo whispered, glancing back at Yumi. She nodded and got into the car, starting it again.

Sayo and Kaji ushered Sakura into the back, Sayo still rubbing her back. "Tell us what happened." He said again.

"We were at the hospital. I got hurt falling in the forest and so did some other people. But the doctor thought they were beating me, I don't know why. They took everyone away and now I think they are all in jail." Sakura used the lie Syaoran had used in the hospital.

"Yumi, head to the police station ok?" Yumi nodded and turned around, heading to their destination.

……………………………..

"So. You're the little shits that have been running loose around the city." A guard banged on the cell that Jamie, Rika and Naoko occupied. Naoko jumped a little but glared at the guard.

"No use glaring at me, darling. That won't get you out of here." He said, looking her up and down. Jamie stepped defensively in front of her. The guard just chuckled and moved on.

"We need to get out of here. Before I decide to strangle to guard." Naoko hissed.

"I know. We're working on it." Jamie muttered back. He sighed and looked over to Syaoran's cell. Nicholas and Sarah were fast asleep in the back corner together. Syaoran was fiddling with something but Jamie couldn't see what.

"Hey Jamie, you got a penny or electrical tape?" Syaoran asked, not looking up at him, still fiddling.

"I got a penny. But dude, how are you gonna find electrical tape?" Jamie asked, tossing Syaoran the penny.

"It's not a priority, though it would help." Syaoran took the penny and wrapped something around it.

"Syaoran what are you up to?" Rika asked, quickly looking at the guard that was down the hall.

"You'll see, now hush, don't act suspicious." Syaoran smirked a little.

Rika rolled her eyes and looked over at Touya. He too rolled his eyes, hearing the conversation.

Syaoran started making noise in his cell. Clanging on the bars, shuffling around and making angry noises.

"You! What do you think you're doing?" The guard walked quickly over, facing Syaoran.

Syaoran stopped moving and chucked something at the guards head. Once it hit him, it made a loud popping noise and the guard went down. A thump was made when he hit the ground. Syaoran smiled in satisfaction and bent down dragging the body over to him. The guard was still alive, just knocked out.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jamie asked.

"You know those little snap things that kids play with to make loud bangs and stuff? Well if you wrap some around a coin, then you get a better bang. And if you get it in the head, you merely get shocked and you're knocked out." Syaoran said as he searched the guard's pockets, looking for the keys.

"How do you know this?" Naoko looked strangely at him.

"Personal experience. You don't want one of them to the head. Especially with how much I had." Syaoran successfully held up the keys to the cells.

"How'd you get those in the first place?" Jamie asked, leaning on the bars, waiting for Syaoran to get out.

"Me and Nicholas were planning to get you back for that prank you did on us. Waking up in the same bed with another guy and with no clothes on is very disturbing I hope you know." Syaoran jiggled the keys in the lock until it finally opened. He tossed Jamie the keys and went to wake up Sarah and Nicholas.

"Well, I'm glad you put it to a different, and more useful, purpose." Jamie gulped.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get you back. But right now, we need out. Grab this guy's gun and whatever else he has and let's go." Syaoran grabbed one of two guns and went a head, looking out. Jamie covered the back.

They got half way down the hall when a man reached his hand out and grabbed Chiharu. "Take me with you!" He said, holding Chiharu to the bars, his arm around her neck. She struggled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go, you bastard." Chiharu bit his arm, hard enough for him to let go. Chiharu slipped out of his grasp and glared at him.

"You ok?" Gabriel came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's just catch up with them." Chiharu started running back down the hall again. Gabriel followed her, the man screaming at them.

When they caught up, Syaoran had silenced everyone, peeking around the corner. When he signaled that it was safe, he crept out and tiptoed further, towards the back door.

"This is way too easy." Selina said. "Way too much like an action movie that always turns out bad."

"I agree. Where are all of the officers? Shouldn't they be around here somewhere?" Nicholas asked, hobbling as quickly as he could, trying to keep up.

"They should be. But who cares? They aren't here right now. That means we're out. So just go." Mei Lin said. She had been the most impatient. Jails never went well with her.

Syaoran stopped everyone. There was an alarm on the back door. "If everyone gets out fast enough, then we could possibly get out before they come after us. Split up if you have to. But everyone has to meet back up at the kid's shelter alright?"

"Why there? Aren't we looking for Sakura?" Raven asked.

"We are. And that's the most probable place Sakura would be. Syaoran's obviously been thinking about this." Touya nodded. "Now go. We need to get out fast."

Syaoran turned back to the door and rushed at it. As soon as it was open, alarms went off. But they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Damn." Syaoran muttered.

They were waiting for them outside. The entire building of police officers were waiting outside, guns pointed at the group exiting the building.

"I don't think you're going much of anywhere, Mr. Li." Officer Leigh stepped forward.

"Officer Leigh. It's nice to see you again. It's been a while." Syaoran answered, dropping his gun. He knew the drill.

"Almost two years since you've managed to mess up and get caught doing it. I expected an escape attempt. I won't ask how you did it. All I need you to do is turn right around and return to the basement cells." Officer Leigh held up his own gun, waving it in a motion that said 'get moving'.

Before Syaoran got into the door he saw a blinking light. He stopped and looked at it.

_A bomb. _

"Shit. Guys don't go in!" Syaoran caught up with Jamie and pulled him back. "There's a bomb attached to this building and if we go back in, we're all dead."

"We can't let them go back in. But if we don't we risk getting shot. What if we tell Leigh?"

"He won't believe me. He'll think it's a plan of escape." Syaoran contemplated the option of shooting their way out. Jamie still had the other gun.

"We wouldn't be able to shoot them down before they shoot us. There's no way out."

"…Fuck."

…………………………………….

"How are we going to get in?" Kaji asked.

They had been sitting outside for a little while, contemplating on how to get in.

"Wait. What's that?" Yumi asked, pointing to the side of the building. "Why are all of the police crowding around that door?"

"They're trying to escape. I should have known they would." Sakura said in the back.

_Please don't shoot at them. Please don't shoot at them. _

"It looks like they're heading back inside." Kaji commented. "Why don't we go in now? While the officers are occupied?"

"No. We'd only get shot at and possibly arrested easier that way." Sayo said. They were all having a hard time with this.

_Yoshimi is probably getting restless._

"Drive the car into the building." Sakura said, surprising everyone.

"….The hell are you thinking? We could get killed that way." Yumi turned around, facing Sakura.

"Not if we're very careful."

"There's no way to be careful. Sayo she's fucking nuts." Yumi almost sounded panicked to be in the same car as Sakura.

"Fine then. I'm going in a lone." Sakura climbed over Kaji and got out, not really knowing what she was going to do.

_Well you could always just waltz right in there, looking cute and ask that you're friend be let loose. _

Sakura went around the side where she saw the attempted escape. "How the hell do I get them out?" Her eyes wandered over the building, looking for an idea. Busting open the door and booking it down to the cells sounded like a great plan, if only Sakura was that good.

As she walked around, she noticed that the three other were still in the car. Why were they still here if they weren't going to do anything?

_Chickens. _

Sakura almost laughed but held it back. They thought she was crazy enough already. Laughing to herself in this kind of situation would make them believe that she's completely psycho.

When Sakura hit the back of the building, ducking under a window, she saw a tiny window that looked like it went through the basement. The cell block.

Sakura pulled at the sides of the dirty window. Obviously it wasn't going to move anywhere. She suddenly wished that she had some sort of tape like in the good movies to make her entrance a silent one by breaking the glass quietly. Instead, Sakura picked up a rock and chucked it at the window. It shattered just like the window at the shelter and she got a good look in.

It looked like a storage room inside. Nobody was there. Sakura squeezed through the window, scraping her skin along the way and landed with a thump on the ground.

_I really hope that they are all deaf. _

Sakura reached for the handle and twisted, opening the door only a crack to see through. No police men. Only cells that hopefully her friends occupied.

Sakura crept out, softly closing the door behind her.

_On second thought…_

Sakura went back into the room and searched for a pair of keys. She found a box on the wall. She opened it and found a few sets of keys. She was lucky they kept extras in a not so safe place.

Sakura took a ring and went back out to the hall again. The first cell she looked into was empty, but she moved on anyways.

When Sakura got close to the middle, she spied Kyle. He looked up at her then.

"Sakura!" He said, rushing to the bars to see her. "You are one messed up chick. How the hell'd you get here?"

"I'll tell you that later. But right now, I think we have a bit of a bigger priority. Go to the back of the hall and there's a storage room, there's a window there, go out that way." Sakura said while opening his cell. As soon as it was opened, Sakura moved on, letting Kyle and whoever else was with him out.

"Oh my god, Sakura, you're here." Sarah rushed out and attacked Sakura.

"Come on Sarah, we gotta go." Nicholas took her hand they went off down the hall. Kyle waited by the door, showing them where to go.

"What's up with those two?" Sakura asked Selina as she let her out.

"I have no idea. But we have to get out of here fast. There's a bomb attached to the building."

"Ok. Where's Syaoran? I haven't seen him yet." Sakura looked around the other cells.

"They took him away to the main floor. Sakura he's under surveillance and there's no way you can get past all of those officers by yourself."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to work on that." Sakura ran off to the main floor. Selina screamed after her, but she wouldn't listen.

Sakura threw the keys away and climbed up the steps to the next floor up. She stopped at the dead bolted door that needs keys to get in.

_Wish I wouldn't have thrown the keys away. _

The door suddenly rushed open from the other side. Sakura quickly slid behind the door and waited for the people to pass, when they walked down the stairs Sakura wiped around behind the door and let it close. The hall was empty of life, but the small offices held select few officers that had stayed behind.

_Where would they put Syaoran? _

Sakura bent over, crawling under the windows. She came to a door that looked more like the kind that said 'Keep out. Or else'. That was it.

"Sakura." Someone whispered.

Sakura spun around to see Sayo behind her. "Well, glad to see you have some guts. How do we get in there?" She asked right away.

"I cause a distraction and you get him out." Sayo said simply.

"While that sounds perfectly great and all, there's a flaw. How do I get in and get back out again without being seen? Oh and with Syaoran with me as well?"

"Um. Move fast? Look I'm not an expert on this like how you seemed to be." Sayo gave her look.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment. "Just go be a distraction then. I'll figure it out from there. How much time can you give me?"

"I can run pretty fast, but depending on how long they buy this tactic, I'm going safe with five minutes." Sayo looked at his watch.

"Five minutes is more than enough. Just meet us back outside from wherever you end up ok? Now go." Sakura gave Sayo a nudge and he shot up, showing himself through the tiny window in the room.

"Hey! I'm out here!" Sayo yelled. He watched the police men come forward, leaving Syaoran. Sakura hid behind the door as it swung open, sticking her foot in the crack when Sayo lead the police officers away.

Sakura peeked in. There was one police man left to watch Syaoran, who sat bonded to a chair. She looked around for a weapon she could use to take the police man out. Of course there wasn't one. But just at that time, when Sakura looked back in, the man had walked around and his back now faced the door. Seeing that there was no other way around it, Sakura jumped on his back and pulled her arm around his neck, choking him.

It took a few minutes for him to finally collapse and stop struggling. A few times he had reached back hitting Sakura, but she wouldn't let go. She wiped away a bead of sweat that started to trickle down her back and looked up at Syaoran.

"That was a lovely entrance. Now please speed it up so that we may get out before we blow up along with the building." Syaoran said.

_Is he smiling?_

Sakura grabbed the keys from the fallen officer and jogged to Syaoran. She went around to the back of the chair and unlocked Syaoran's manacles. While he rubbed his wrists, Sakura unlocked the cuffs around his ankles. When she stood up he took her shoulders and stared her right in the eye.

"What?" Sakura asked.

_Why is he staring at me?_

"Nothing. Let's get out of here." Syaoran turned to the door. "Well…that's if we could get out."

"Opps. I let the door close." Sakura said sheepishly.

"That's ok. The police guys will probably be back soon. So we wait until then, take them out then run like hell to the front door." Syaoran pressed himself up against the wall that was on the same side as the door, shoving the body of the dead man aside.

_Ok? Did he just say that that was ok?...He's going mental on me._

Sakura looked oddly at Syaoran but followed suit, taking a post on the opposite side of the door. She crouched down, sliding her back down the wall, waiting. After a moment, they heard Sayo running down the hallway, screaming and making loud noises.

"Where did you find this guy?" Syaoran whispered his disbelief.

"I didn't. He found me." Sakura whispered back.

"He's a nut case."

"That and other things." Sakura almost smiled.

"We lost him. Let Perry chase after him. Let's just check up on Li." A man said from the other side of the door.

_Here we go._

As soon as the door opened, Sakura swung her leg out, just like she had earlier in the night, and tripped the man. Instead of Syaoran attacking him, Sakura jumped onto his stomach, took his night stick and put pressure in his throat, just as she did to the other unfortunate police officer.

But Sakura didn't watch. She closed her eyes and only opened them when she didn't feel him struggle anymore. When she looked up at Syaoran, the officer fell from his grasp, neck broken. Taking a deep breath Sakura got up and headed out the door.

"This way." Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's upper arm. "We want the front door. And we better move fast. I don't know when…shit."

Both Sakura and Syaoran felt the ground shake. It got worse as a few seconds ticked by. At the opposite end of the hall, it started to get brighter.

"I think we should run." Sakura said.

"Marvelous idea." Syaoran agreed and they both turned around and ran full out in the direction of the front door.

The heat started to prick at Sakura's back and she pushed faster forwards, trying to get away quicker. The front door came up fast and there was no time for opening it. Instead, Syaoran grabbed Sakura and put their full force into smashing through the glass. They rolled away and got back up again, running further away from the station.

When they turned around again, the building was engulfed in high flames. Just like their home.

"I vote that we never do this ever again."

"I second that."

………………………………..


	6. A loss

Ok so this is a little bit of one of thoes chapters that gets the story moving. It might be a little slow but that's ok i'm coming up with the next chapter soon so hold onto your panties

…………………………………

From the police station, they made their way back into town. Not really knowing where to go without Wolf with them, telling them where to go. At least they were lucky that Wolf was still alive in Tokyo in a meeting with fellow gang leaders from there.

"So…any idea where we're supposed to go?" Eriol asked what everyone was thinking.

"No idea." Tomoyo mumbled into his shoulder.

"One second. I've got my cell phone, I'll see if I can call anyone." Touya said, digging into his pocket.

"Well, at least we're getting somewhere." Sakura said, lying her head down on the bench she and Sarah were sitting on.

They were all tired having such a long night and all. Going any further would only make them feel worse. They all listened quietly for any sign of Touya finding someone.

"Yukito?" Touya said suddenly.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, our home got blown up and we don't have much of anywhere to go."

_Well you don't hear that in an everyday phone conversation. _

"Thanks man. We're down town right now. By the tattoo shop. See you in a while." Touya signed off and looked at the others.

"Yukito is coming for us. We're staying at the Cats HQ for a while. Until Wolf comes for us, then that's where we'll stay." Touya brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking over at Sakura.

She was sound asleep. Touya figured that was because of what happened. But she hadn't exactly said what had happened to her after they got split up. He had an itch to ask her but let it go. She needed to sleep just like everyone else.

They didn't have to wait for long for the Cats to come and get them. Soon, cars came around the corner, stopping right in front of the group. Yukito stepped out of his car and walked up to Touya, doing that weird handshake hug thing guys do.

"Looks like it'll be a quiet ride back. Come on. Let's get everyone in a car." Yukito lead Touya, Raven, Sakura and Syaoran into his car. Sakura couldn't sit up anymore, so she laid across Raven and Syaoran. Raven rubbed her back, soothing her into a deep sleep.

"What happened to you guys?" Yukito asked.

"Some nut at the hospital thought we were beating Sakura. So the lot of us got taken off to jail, and we think Sakura ended up at a shelter, but she never told us. Anyways, Sakura randomly shows up, saves all our asses and nearly gets killed herself." Touya explained. "She's one tough chick."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. And she has only been with you a short while correct?" Yukito took a glance back at Sakura, then at Syaoran. He was staring out the window and subconsciously playing with Sakura's shoe lace.

"Yes. Only about a month or so." Touya shrugged.

"She must be a quick learner then."

"Always has been. I'm not that surprised. Though I really wished that she would have picked a different place to run away to." Touya too looked back at Sakura. Raven had fallen asleep too, her head resting on the window.

"Well, then she might have ended up somewhere worse, or better. Who knows?" Yukito turned into a long driveway, coming up to a large house.

"I guess I am happier to have her in my sights…sort of. I can never keep track of her. It's like I can't protect her." Touya's head dropped into his hands and he shook his head. "Never mind, I need sleep."

"You're in the right place now. Come on, get out."

Touya took hold of Raven and picked her up, carrying her into the house. Syaoran was right behind him, carrying Sakura. She shifted a little in his arm and he hugged her tighter so that she would stop. He felt Sakura's breathing stop as he walked, knowing that she would soon start breathing again. And she did, like always.

"Syaoran…where are we?" Sakura said, not opening her eyes.

"We are somewhere safe." He answered simply, feeling the warm house engulf him and Sakura.

"Oh. Ok." Sakura snuggled in closer to Syaoran, grabbing the fabric of his sweater on his shoulder, her head resting in between in his other shoulder and his neck.

Syaoran kept walking, following after Yukito who was showing empty rooms. "If you would like Touya, there's a connected room that you could have to keep near Sakura. Only thing is because we do not have many rooms, we need people to double up."

"That's fine. Just as long as we can all get some sleep." Touya nodded.

Yukito pointed to a first room that Touya entered in with Raven still in his arms. Yukito then looked at Syaoran, seeing that he was carrying Sakura.

"Come, this next room will be yours." Yukito pointed into the next room then left.

_I have to stay in the same room as her? _

Syaoran walked in and immediately set Sakura down on the bed and covered her in the blanket. He then looked around for a couch. There was only a chair on the corner of the room.

_Suddenly, staying up for the rest of the night doesn't seem like such a bad idea. _

………………………………….

**Sakura……**

I only vaguely remember getting into a car. But I don't remember falling asleep or ending up in a different place entirely. When I looked around the room I was in, it was plain white with minimal furniture.

I pushed away the blankets that were on me off and slipped out of bed. I looked down at what I was wearing and decided that I should probably change my clothes. The only problem was that I didn't have any other clothes to put on. So I looked in the drawers that were in the room. All they had were sweat pants and t-shirts. So I took a pair each and put them on.

Stepping out side of the room I looked out the window and it registered in my head that it was daylight. But I wondered how long I was asleep for. So I made my way down to a living room by guessing. There were already people down there.

A girl looked up at me and smiled. "Look whose up." She said getting up and coming over to me.

"Uhh…hi?" Was my unintelligent answer.

"Come on. I'll get you something to eat." The girl said. "By the way, names Lilly. But you can call me Lee Lee."

"I'm Sakura."

"Yeah. They told me about you. Well, not really, just told me to take care of you when you wake up." Lilly or Lee Lee said.

"Where are they? I mean, is anyone else here?" I asked as we stepped into the kitchen that was way too bright for its own good.

"Some people are still here, but they aren't up yet. The rest went to see the damage at your old home. They should be back soon. Here, have some orange juice." Lee Lee explained pushing a cup of orange juice towards me.

I sipped at it and put it back down. "Where am I exactly? I don't really remember getting here."

"You're at one of the Cats homes. It's a shame the next Wolves home is so far away, or else you guys could have gone there." She replied shuffling around the kitchen doing god knows what.

"Where is the next home?"

'They haven't told you?" I shake my head. "Well, it's over in Hong Kong. An airplane trip away. You must be new right?"

_Wow she can talk a lot. _

"Well, only by about a month, but yeah."

"Rough life eh? Always get up and go and try not to get shot or blown up. But it's not always like that. Actually I think tonight we're going out to a local club." Lee Lee slid something that looked like a couple of pancakes in front of me. "Eat up; you look like you haven't had food in days."

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've had a proper breakfast." I said, forking a piece of a pancake into my mouth.

"No problem. I like helping people out." Lee Lee smiled and sat down beside me.

Just then I watched Nicholas and Sarah come into the kitchen. For some reason those two seemed to be attached at the hip.

"Lee Lee!" Nicholas said, walking over to her and giving her a hug. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Sit, I'll make you guys breakfast as well." Lee Lee got up and went back to the stove top.

I looked up at Sarah when she stood behind me and put her arms around my neck, hugging me. Seeing that she was ok made me happy.

"How are you now? You looked pretty beat up last night. What happened after the hospital?" Sarah asked, sitting on the chair the opposite side of me.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised. And last night…." I launched into what had happened at the shelter. I gotta admit I was scared because I hadn't known where I was exactly or what was going to happen to me. It was weird.

After explaining all of that I remembered something. "I don't know where Sayo, Yumi or Kaji went. They just kind of disappeared after the building blew up. Oh no. I hope they weren't inside."

"No they weren't. I saw Yumi driving away and I'm pretty sure Sayo and Kaji were with her." Nicholas said around a piece of pancake.

"I'm glad that they're ok. Sayo did help me and Syaoran get out and all."

………………………….

"It's too damaged; we won't be able to rebuild it. That would be stupid anyways now that the police know of this place." Eriol said to Syaoran. They had been at the site for a while, checking to see if anything survived the bomb. Not much did. Their artillery was damaged but some stuff was still useable.

"We should just grab what is still good and go. There's not much left for us here." Syaoran said, looking around one last time.

"Alright. I'll give the word, and then we should go. We can't stay here for long. Someone probably saw us coming back." Eriol said and walked away, up to the others to give orders.

Syaoran sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was hard seeing the home you lived in for so long disappear into the ground.

"Syaoran's oddly quiet today." Eriol said to Touya.

Touya threw bits of trashed metal away and nodded. "I wonder what's up with him. Ever since last night it's like he only talks when he absolutely has to. Did something happen to him do you think?"

"I'm not sure. He wasn't in that room for long and he didn't come out with any new scrapes or bruises. Maybe it's just the house." Eriol bent over and picked up a cartridge and let the remaining bullets slide into his hand. "But we shouldn't waste time worrying about him. We got to get out of here soon."

When Eriol had spread the word of leaving, everyone got into their cars with the items that they had picked up and drove back. It was a silent ride for Syaoran. He drove at the end of the small caravan, looking out for the ones in front of him. He sighed and put his elbow on the side of the window and his head rested on his hand. Kyle, Eriol and Touya just looked at each other. Mentally asking the famous question.

_What's gotten into Syaoran?_

Just as Touya was about to ask, Syaoran swerved the car away, down a different road leading in the opposite direction from the Cat's house. He put his walkie-talkie cell phone to his mouth and ordered "No one go back to the house. We're being followed. Once they're shaken, meet at the club." Syaoran dropped the phone once he heard the others respond.

"We're being followed?" Kyle asked, looking behind him, out the back window. Sure enough a black car sped around the corner, following them.

"They've been on us since the house. My bet is the Snakes want something." Syaoran looked at the rearview mirror.

_But what do they want is the question. _

"They aren't attacking us though." Eriol commented, readying his gun just incase.

"Probably because they think we're leading them somewhere. Which is exactly what we're going to do." Syaoran turned around another corner. Heading back out of town. "Don't look back at them. Make sure that they think that we don't know that they aren't following us. I'm stopping at a gas station. That should give them reason enough to think that we don't know."

As soon as Syaoran stopped at a gas pump at the station, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black car stop. Waiting for them to get moving again.

"I'm going into the store to pick up gas and cigarettes. Someone pump the gas into this car. I'll be right back." Syaoran said, getting out of the car. He walked into the little store and picked up the kind of gas you would find in a red tub and a pack of cigarettes. He didn't bother looking over at the black car. He knew it was still there.

Kyle got into the car at the same time as Syaoran, looking at the back of his head. Syaoran handed over the gas tub but pulled out a cigarette from its box.

"What's with the cigarettes Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"I'm thinking of taking up smoking." Syaoran replied, pulling the car back out of the station and back onto the road.

"Here's the plan…."

…………………………………..

**Snakes……**

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Yoshimi yelled. Only now had she come in contact with Sayo as he stood rigid in front of her, trying to hold his temper unlike Yoshimi.

"I told you to stay on them. And what do you do? You help them escape for fuck sakes! And you don't even follow them! What the hell do I need you for? Playing hide and seek?" She ranted and cursed. Yoshimi wasn't one to save her curse words.

"Look Yoshimi. When I was in there, yes I was helping them escape, but I got caught in the bomb. I do have a plan though." Sayo tried to reason with her.

_This will take a while. _

"And what plan is that Sayo? Are you going to prance around and mess with their heads then making sure they're still alive to get back at us? Is that it? 'Cause you're half way there Sayo." Yoshimi paced in front of him, arms crossed, glaring him down.

"Close, but without the getting back at you part. Yumi, Kaji and I will get close to them; pull a double agent stunt on them lets say. And once we have them, we bring them straight to you." Sayo explained.

"And what if that fails. This is my neck on the line Sayo. I didn't get this bruise from accidentally falling." Yoshimi pointed to her collar bone where she had been punched. She was only lucky the bone didn't break.

"If you screw up, then I'm either paralyzed for life or I'm a rotting corps in Viper's back yard."

Sayo stood there, thinking about the consequences.

_At least if I screw up, I won't be the one who died. But then again, I won't screw up._

"You have nothing to worry about Yoshimi. This plan is fool proof. All I need is for you guys to be at a meeting place when I'm ready."

Sayo stepped forward then, taking hold of Yoshimi's shoulders, steadying her. He stared her right in the eye. "Just be there when I call or give the signal. Do you got that?"

Yoshimi nodded, letting her braids sway. "Fine. But if this doesn't work…" She warned his with a glare.

"Oh it will." Sayo said, stepping away from her and heading out the door.

"We heard everything Sayo." Yumi said, coming face to face with him. "We aren't doing anything for you."

Sayo sighed and put his face in his hand. "And whys that?"

"Going onto the other side? That's crazy Sayo." She commented.

"Ever think that I know that? Listen, we join them, make them trust us and then we bring them back to the Snakes. Job done, our hands don't get dirty. Simple as that."

"Not simple as that. What if they figure it out Sayo? They aren't stupid." Yumi continued to fight, trying to find the flaw in it.

"…Is there a reason you don't want to do this Yumi?" Sayo asked.

"I don't feel like risking my neck anymore ok? I don't want to do this anymore. People can trace things back to us. Then where would we be?" Yumi explained.

Sayo stayed silent for a moment. Thinking things over. Then, "If you want to leave fine. Just don't come to me for anything because you guys couldn't help me out."

He walked off, leaving them behind. Though Kaji hadn't said anything, he had listened and he too walked to Yumi.

"Why did you do that? You know we need him to stay alive." Kaji said.

"No. We have someone new to keep us alive." Yumi turned around and looked through the door.

Yoshimi stood there, smiling.

……………………………….

**Wolves…….**

Sakura lounged in the living room where most of the life of the house was. She was sprawled across the carpeted floor along with Lilly. They seemed to get along quite well. Sarah and Nicholas on the other hand. They seemed to form a kind of relationship. Sakura wondered how they got there considering what happened when they first met.

"So how did you get into this? How did you end up with the Wolves?" Lee Lee asked.

"I was in the middle of running away actually. Turns out I wandered right into the Wolves front yard. The first people I saw were Selina, Nicholas and Jamie. Course Nicholas tried to kill me." Sakura glanced over at him who stuck his tongue out at her. "After that I found out that my brother Touya had been living there ever since he ran away." Sakura explained.

_Was that really a month ago? _

"It sounds like you have such an exciting life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I were you." Lee Lee says.

"See, everything seems to come to us. So normally we don't have to wait for long." Sakura said, smiling a little.

They all sat in silence for a while. Sakura watched as Sarah fell asleep on Nicholas' shoulder. Sakura wasn't surprised to see her still tired.

"Hey guys, I just got a call from Jamie." Rika said, walking in and sitting slowly on the couch beside another different guy.

"What did he say?" Nicholas asked, tearing his eyes away from Sarah's face.

"I don't know. Something broke the line before I got to hear anything. I think something happened to them." Rika looked down at her cell phone and opened it. "I'll try and call Syaoran or Touya. Maybe they know something."

So they all sat there and waited, wanting to hear at least some kind of news whether it was good or bad. Rika sighed and clicked the end button. Touya wasn't answering. Syaoran's phone seemed to be on, but he wasn't answering either.

"Where do you think they are?" She asked.

"They said they were just going to the house for about an hour or so. It's almost been two and a half. Maybe they are just taking precautions, making sure no one is following." Lee Lee answered, looking at Sakura who hadn't said a word.

"They're big guys. They can handle themselves quiet fine I'm sure." Nicholas said, though he didn't sound so sure.

"Why don't we go out and find them?" Sakura asked. Turning to look at Rika.

"Well see cause there's a couple problems with that plan. First, we wouldn't know where to look. Second, they could be driving like crazy around town shooting at people and we would only get in the way. So it's better if we stay here and wait for someone to call." Nicholas said, shifting lightly so that he did not stir the sleeping girl in his arm.

"You won't need to do that anyways." Syaoran said from the door, arms crossed, leaning against the frame.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Rika got up and walked over to him and took in the scratches and blood that slipped down his forehead.

"We just had a problem we needed to take care of. Nothing more. Now if you will excuse me, I need a shower and possibly a doctor." Syaoran stood up properly and walked in, past Sakura who stood up at that moment.

_There's no way he's getting away that easily. _

Sakura side glanced at Nicholas. She thought she saw him shake his head. But Sakura just followed after him anyways.

"I already told you what happened so you can stop following me." Syaoran said over his shoulder.

"You told us nothing of what happened. You and the others look hurt. I want the whole story." Sakura walked around in front of him, stopping his path.

Syaoran stayed quiet, thinking.

"Why won't you tell me? It can't be that bad to keep it a secret." Sakura prodded.

"What if it was? What if I knew that your brother died? Would you want to hear that from me? Would you?" Syaoran got right into her face.

Sakura didn't budge. Her stubbornness taught her not to back down.

"But he's not dead is he?" She said.

"No…"

"But he's not here either is he?...Syaoran. What happened? Where is Touya?" Sakura asked calmly. Hardly the right emotion when you find out your last family member is missing.

Syaoran shook his head and took Sakura's arm in his hand and led her into a room. He let go of her and walked into the bathroom, Sakura followed. Syaoran brought out the first aid kit and a couple wash cloths.

"Let me." Sakura said, taking the wash cloths and the kit from his hands. "Sit down." She ordered.

Syaoran did as he was told; surprised that Sakura was being this nice, let alone nice to him at all.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt if you want those cuts to get cleaned." Sakura said as she bent down and sat on her knees. Syaoran again did as he was told and removed his bloody shirt and threw it into the bath tub.

They stayed silent for a while as Sakura but antibacterial on the cloth and dabbed it against the cuts. Syaoran winced because of the sting, but held it in for as long as he had to.

"Lift your arm up. I need to get this on-one." Sakura accidentally stuttered like how she was trying not to. She composed herself and continued on. Syaoran didn't ask her what was wrong. He knew.

"Sakura?" He said.

Sakura wiped away a single tear and looked up a Syaoran. "What?" She almost snapped, but her voice was whispered.

"We have to find your brother." Syaoran said, waiting for her reaction.

Sakura made to say something, choked and started to cry. Tears spilled onto the tiled floor and down Sakura's jeans. Syaoran slipped down from his seat and sat parallel to Sakura and pulled her head into his shoulder.

_We have to find your brother. _


	7. Fears

_yes i know this was up earlier. there was just a huge mistake on there that i had to fix._

_read on._

_Syaoran lit a cigarette, letting the smoke take over his lungs as he looked out on the long back road. He pushed the smoke back out with a long sigh, letting it curl through the air and out of the window. He stuck his hand out of the window, the smoke be taken away by the wind._

_He took one last longing drag and chucked the cigarette out of the window. "Now" He said, signaling Eriol and Kyle. _

_When they heard their queue, they lifted up the flap of the trunk that went to through the floor and let the gasoline leak out, the still burning cigarette on the ground waiting for the gas. As soon as the gasoline hit the smoke, fire blew up. Blocking the black cars path. _

"_Well this part of the plan is all well and good Syaoran. But how the hell are we supposed to get back?" Kyle asked, coming back up from the trunk and folding the seat back up. _

"_There's another road back here. We're taking that and-" _

_The wheels spun out of control, swerving down the street. Syaoran tried to gain control of the wheel but it wasn't happening. They soon found themselves in a ditch, their car smashed into a tree. They all got out quickly, heading deeper into the woods that lay beside the road. _

"_They caught us. What are we going to do? Who knows how many guys are in that car." Eriol asked when they stopped behind a bush, looking over it to see if anyone was coming. _

"_This is a game of hide and kill now. We hide we kill. Simple. We only have to make sure we don't get caught in the process." Syaoran said, looking between a hole through the leaves. _

_They were coming. He could hear them. Syaoran turned around to see where Touya and Kyle were. They too were behind a bush. As soon as Syaoran caught Touya's eyes, he signaled hand gestures to him. A plan of attack. _

"_Syaoran says we surround them…And if that does work… pick them off one by one." Touya finished, nodding to Syaoran that he understood. _

_Hearing shuffling noises from where they had previously been, they knew that the group from the car was getting closer. Syaoran tensed, raising his gun from his holster. He nodded to Eriol first. He crawled away to come around to the left of the intruders. Syaoran then looked to Touya who nodded and went around, coming behind them. _

'_Why is there only three?...is there more?' Syaoran thought. But forgot it as soon as the three men stepped into the circle they had created. When they stopped in the middle and waited, Syaoran shot up, pointing his gun at the men. As did Eriol and Kyle. _

_But not Touya. Only his cell phone was ringing into the empty air. Giving him away. But that wasn't the reason why he wasn't standing up. _

"_I wouldn't shoot if I were you Syaoran." Tigris said from the middle. His mouth danced with a smirk. He knew something they didn't. _

"_And why wouldn't I shoot?" Syaoran called back, stepping closer. _

"_Because we have a certain member of yours. I'm sure little Sakura wouldn't want her only brother killed." Tigris pointed to behind him where two other men caught Touya with his hand behind his back, gun dropped. He was completely defenseless. _

"_Shit." Syaoran cursed under his breath._

"_Now if you don't mind, I think we will be leaving. But one more thing first." Tigris smiled. "Viper wishes to meet Sakura in person. He's expecting a kind of trade, shall I say." _

"_And if that doesn't happen?" Syaoran asked. _

"_Then I think you know what will happen to Touya. And then we'll come after you, then everybody else until we reach our goal." Tigris made a point to push Syaoran over the edge whenever they met. _

_Syaoran could only watch as they took Touya away. The only thing Syaoran caught was a last look back at him from Touya telling him. _

'_Don't get Sakura involved.' _

_He ground his teeth together, thinking. They couldn't go after them now, because either they would kill Touya, or in the process of helping Touya, he would kill him. Not an easy game. _

_Syaoran sighed as brought out his cell phone and called Selina to come pick them up. As soon as he got into the car his phone went off. But he didn't answer it. Syaoran didn't want to explain what happened. _

_Only when he got back out of the car and stepped into the house did he realize what he had to do. And he would have to involve Sakura. _

…………………………………

**Wolves….**

"I can help."

"I know you can. But Touya doesn't want you hurt."

"Screw what Touya wants. What about me? I want my brother back and I can help."

Sakura and Syaoran had been lightly arguing over what Sakura should do.

"You weren't supposed to know in the first place. I was supposed to come in, grab some people and find Touya." Syaoran said.

"And you think I wouldn't have figured it out anyways?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"No. I know you're not stupid. I would have left someone back here with you." Syaoran didn't look up at her, just paced around the room.

Sakura thought for a moment. She tapped her foot on the ground, her biggest sign when she was thinking.

"Can I make you a deal?" Sakura said.

"Depends what it is." Syaoran called over his shoulder from the window.

Sakura turned around. "I know someone that can help us find Touya. If you let me go to him, I'll stay out of your way." She almost rolled her eyes when she said that.

"Stay out of my way as in…you stay here? Or as in you come with us but you keep out of sight?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

"I was thinking of the latter. I want to be there when you find Touya. I want to see him." She walked towards him

"I understand that but that means that you are in danger. Something that Touya expects me to keep you away from. And if I let you come that's exactly what's going to happen." Syaoran rested his arms on the window sill.

"Yes I know that. But I can hide. I'm good at that. No one would find me."

"But it depends on where this place is. If it's in the Snakes own territory then they will know every little corner and they probably will find you and take you from underneath our noses." Syaoran was trying really hard now to get Sakura to see it his way.

When Syaoran turned around, Sakura was right in front of him. His few inches in height that he held over Sakura, was almost intimidating. But Sakura stood her ground. She wasn't about to let Syaoran convince her of anything. That was her job. She fixed him with a look of authority, something she has only used on Touya.

"This is how it will go whether you say so or not. I will find the person I need to find Touya. If you come along then that's your own choice. When we find the location I am going in with you. I will be right beside you the whole time, never leaving your sight. We get in, get Touya, and get out. Can I make that any clearer?" Sakura kept her expression the same. Never letting her eyes leave Syaoran.

Syaoran stood there, not quite knowing what to say. And if he said something, would it come out wrong? Would he insult her?

"I'm taking the silence as a 'yes, Sakura, so let's go find your brother'." Sakura said, turning back around and walking over to the door.

But she stopped, frozen in mid stride.

_I forgot about that. _

"Um. Syaoran?" Sakura said.

"What?" Syaoran's voice was shaky.

"I have to go back to the house." She turned to face him. Giving him a wary look.

"Well, it's burnt to the ground Sakura. There's no way…oh. That house."

…………………………………

Sakura walked up the front steps of the house, Syaoran and Gabriel right behind her. Mei Lin waited in the car parked out front of the house, ready to drive if a fast get away was needed.

Sakura took a deep breath when she stopped at the door. She raised her hand up and pushed the doorbell. They waited impatiently. It seemed like forever had gone by before the door slowly opened. The man that Sakura had grown to hate stood in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Masaku asked in a rough voice.

Sakura made to go past him but Masaku blocked the way in. She sighed and said, "I've been nowhere of your concern I need something from my room and if you don't let me in I'll let these two lose on you."

Masaku looked behind Sakura and was reminded of the day Sakura came back for her mothers' necklace. A slightly horrified look came over his face and he forgot all about blocking the doorway. Sakura pushed past him and ran up to her room.

"Saku's got a nice house. Why don't we just live here?" Gabriel said walking into the house, taking a good look around.

"You two! Get out! You are trespassing on my property." Masaku said, after he gained his guts back.

Syaoran walked up to him, getting right in his face. "Remember me?" Masaku nodded, holding his tongue. "I see your fingers haven't completely recovered yet." Syaoran's voice went to a whisper. "It'll be the other hand if you dare touch her. And that'll be after I break your arms and legs." Syaoran smirked and walked away from him again, taking his post by the phone.

Sakura came back down soon after, holding a tiny book in her hand. As she came down the last steps, Masaku stepped out, knife in hand. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and twisted it, holding the knife up as if he was going to stab her. Sakura dropped her book, reached into the back of her jeans and pointed a gun in the middle of Masaku's forehead.

"Try it. I dare you." Sakura seethed.

Masaku spluttered. His face going red.

"I'm not defenseless anymore Masaku. You can't hurt me. Now if you will let go of my arm, I will leave and take those two with me." Sakura said.

Masaku immediately let go, scared of Syaoran's threat though he seemed to not learn his lesson anyways.

"Thank you." Sakura said, dropping the gun lower. As she did so, she pulled the trigger when the pistol was pointed at his knee cap. Masaku dropped and cried out in pain.

"You…bitch!" He yelled.

"I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you. Just think of this as pay back." Sakura said, slipping the gun back into the back of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it. She turned on her heel and sauntered out of the door.

"Guess I didn't have to threaten you after all." Syaoran called back before he closed the door behind him.

"I heard a shot. Everything ok?" Mei Lin asked as they got into the car and drove away.

"Everything is just fine." Sakura said.

_Is everything really fine? Or am I just making this up?_

Mei Lin drove back to the Cats house. She and Gabriel stayed there, but Sakura and Syaoran headed back out.

"His name is Netio. I've known him for a few years now. He knows everything that's going on. Kind of like a tracker but on a higher scale." Sakura explained.

"Ok. So why did we need to go to Masaku's to get this note book?" Syaoran asked.

"Well I kinda have to know where Netio is. I haven't been there for so long that I forget how to get there. I kept this book in a secret place so that Masaku wouldn't find it." Sakura flipped through the book, searching for the certain page that contained Netios whereabouts.

"Here it is." Sakura pointed on a page. "He's on the other side of town in the abandoned part of that area. You think I would have remembered that."

"Well, let's head down there then." Syaoran sped up, going over the speed limit.

"Aren't you worried about getting a speeding ticket?" Sakura asked after a while, watching the scenery pass by faster that it should.

"Nah." Syaoran shrugged.

"Haven't you ever been caught before?"

_What is he? Invincible? _

"Nope." Syaoran said smugly.

"How have you not been? It's hard to miss a speeding car down a road."

"I out drove 'em."

_Ok. Now you're just getting cocky._

Sakura sighed, giving up on trying to understand him. He was a confusing guy sometimes. She hadn't forgotten the look he gave her back at the police station.

"Is this it?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

Sakura looked around at the houses. "Yeah, it's one of these." She looked back in her book. "It should have the number 57 on it."

They scanned the houses for the number 57.

"What do ya know? We're right in front of it." Syaoran said, shutting off the engine and getting out, Sakura right after him.

Sakura looked up at one of the windows and saw some movement. "Netio! You there!" She called up.

A black head of hair popped out of one of the windows. "Sakura! Babe it's good to see you! Go to the back door! I'll be right down!" Netio replied, disappearing through the window again.

"Where did you find this guy again? Are you sure he's not a complete nut case?" Syaoran asked, following Sakura around the back.

"I'll answer your first question later. As for your second question, I'm completely sure he's sane." Sakura almost laughed as she entered the back door. But was stopped when Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure we can trust him is the real question." He eyed her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes I'm sure we can trust him. I've known him for a while now. I wouldn't bring you to someone I didn't trust." Sakura gave him a look that said 'just trust _me _on this'.

Syaoran sighed and nodded, letting her shoulder go.

"Sakura! Oh man it's been so long babe." Netio said, hugging Sakura as soon as he saw her.

"You sure have been traveling haven't you. I see you're with a Wolf. Impressive I must say." He continued.

"Yes well. As I'm sure you know, a lot of stuff happened. And that's why I need your help." Sakura said, glancing over at Syaoran.

"Right. It's about Touya isn't it? Don't worry babe. We'll get him back. Just give me one second alright?" Netio walked over to his computer that was hooked up to many monitors.

"Snakes right? I'm searching for signs of Snakes?" Netio asked over his shoulder.

"Yes. Try looking in the outskirts of town." Syaoran suggested.

"Way ahead of you man." Netio answered.

Syaoran's temple got tighter, an oncoming headache in the process. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

"Sorry babe but I'm gonna have to get back to ya. Something's interfering with the stats. I'll call you ok?" Netio spun around in his chair, getting up and walking to Sakura.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later then?" Sakura hugged him.

"Of course. I hope you plan on visiting me more often though. I get lonely too you know." Netio laughed.

"I promise I will. Bye Netio." Sakura smiled and she and Syaoran left back out the back door.

In the car trip back, Syaoran drove slower, just at the speed limit. "So, would you like to tell me how you met him now?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I guess I have no choice in the matter do I?"

"Hey, you said you'd explain later. It's later." Syaoran pushed.

"Yes it is. Okay. Well, I met him through Sarah. She's known him for longer. I was leaving home again but I couldn't go to Sarah's because something happened to her mom or something. Bu she took me to Netio and he let me stay with him for a few days. And from then on we became pretty good friends. He showed me what he did, that's how I knew to go to him." Sakura explained. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it helped them in the end either way.

"I see. So…how long until he gets back to us? We don't have that much time." Syaoran said, speeding up a little.

"He will get back to us soon. How soon I'm not sure. Netio is quick at these things; it is his life after all." Sakura shrugged.

They drove the rest of the way, which was all of five minutes, in silence. Syaoran pulled the car into the driveway and parked. As he as Sakura walked into the house Naoko walked to then and held the phone out to Sakura.

"Some freaky guy is on the phone for you." Naoko's face scrunched.

Sakura laughed and took the phone. "Netio?"

"The one and only babe." Netio answered. "I am not just some freaky guy."

"Did you find where the Snakes are?" Sakura asked.

"I'm faxing you the location right now."

……………………………………………..

**Snakes….**

Touya's eyes slowly drifted open. His head spun and his legs felt weak. A stretching pain went down his arms from the ropes holding him up against the wall. He could taste the blood that was slipping down from his forehead.

"You're awake." A girl's voice said. It was low and sweet. She stepped out from the darker corner and walked towards Touya.

Touya tried to focus on her walking form, but her image blurred.

"Who…are you?" He asked.

"I am somebody that you should be concerned about." She said, laying a hand on his chest, running a finger down his shirt, then back up again to his chin, lifting his head up.

"Fuck off." Touya spat.

_What's up with this girl? She doesn't look like a snake at all._

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I was sent here to watch over you." She leaned further up, her lips beside Touya's ear. "And that's exactly what I'll do."

Touya turned his head away and bucked his body forward to push the girl away. She stumbled back a few steps. But she just giggled and started to walk towards him again.

"Yumi." A sharp voice said from the door. "Don't rape the poor guy. He at least gets to keep some of his dignity."

"You ruin my fun Kaji." Yumi pouted but backed off.

Kaji shrugged and turned away again, watching for anyone coming down the hall, intruder or not he wasn't supposed to let anyone in besides Yoshimi or Tigris.

Touya spat on the floor, clearing his mouth of the blood. He put his head back against the wall, putting his neck in a different position. He closed his eyes to think.

_These two must be new. But why don't they look like every other Snake? I wonder what Viper is up to…Oh god I hope Syaoran keep Sakura out of this. What in hell would Viper want with her? _

Touya's mind couldn't keep on one subject for too long. His mind went blank a few times where he couldn't think at all.

_I'm pushing myself too much. Just don't think for a while. _

Out of the corner of his eyes, Touya saw Kaji perk up. Shortly after, voices were heard coming down the hall. And soon they were entering the room, smirking with satisfaction.

"Kaji, Yumi, you may leave." Yoshimi ordered, staring at Touya's body, but stayed put, knowing Viper had his own plans.

"How nice it is to see you again Touya. How long has it been? A few years I'd say. But you obviously haven't fared very well." Viper said, stepping towards Touya.

"You bas-" Touya started.

"Nuh uh." Viper put his finger to Touya's lips. "I want you to memorize what I am about to say. So no speaking. Understood?"

Touya merely glared. "I thought so." Viper mused.

"Your sister, Sakura is it? Well, I have had her watched for the past while, and I quite like what I see. She has potential for a man like myself." Viper saw the look Touya was giving him. "Get your mind out of the gutter Touya. Yes she is physically attractive and any man smart enough would take her while they can. But I want her for a different reason. She is to be my secret weapon. Well, not so secret anymore I suppose."

Looking up at Touya, Viper's smirk grew. He was getting to him. Viper was feeding off of the anger that Touya felt towards him. It gave him that sick pleasure of power.

"Here's what needs to happen. We are going have a sort of trade. Sakura will take your place and you will be happily back with your playmates. Sakura will stay with me and if there is any attempt of escape from her, she dies. And attempt to come after her, she dies. Am I making sense Touya?" Viper stared directly into Touya's eyes.

"You won't get her. They aren't stupid enough to trade her for me. They know who is more important." Touya answered simply.

Viper chuckled and looked away. "Is that so? Well then." Viper turned away for a split second, but twisted back around, fist raised. It was only a second before Touya blacked out.

…………………………………..

Engines shut down silently. Black figures moving away from the vehicles smoothly, taking on their own silence. The grass moved under their feet, but no other sound was made. The building came up fast. The size of it looked as though it was falling over as they got closer.

Groups of three or four took stations up at the exits, but only two groups were going in. They slipped through the doorways, raising their guns in the aspect that their enemy could be around the next corner, waiting for them.

Their footsteps echoed down the long halls, but never catching anyone's attention. That left thoughts of suspicion in their minds, but nobody spoke a word. They were all thinking about it though.

_Where are they all?_

_How can they not hear us? _

_What are they waiting for? _

_Why aren't they attacking us yet? _

_This is way too easy. _

"_Syaoran. You there?" _

Syaoran heard Eriol speak through the head set he, and the rest had on.

"I'm here. Where do we go next?" Syaoran whispered back into the tiny microphone. He signaled to the two behind him to look, watch for anyone.

"_There's a right turn about twenty feet in front of you. Turn down that way." _Eriol instructed for the Cats headquarters. Tomoyo was there also, giving directions to the second group coming in from the other side.

Syaoran nodded but remembered that Eriol couldn't see it. "Alright." He said. "Eriol, can you tell me why we aren't seeing anyone around here?" He added.

"_I can't be sure. I'm not seeing anyone in a vast mapped area. If they're hiding, it's in a very good spot." _Eriol replied. He didn't much like the look of there being no one around.

Syaoran stopped before turning the corner, checking around to see if anyone was there. Like the rest of the building, no one was there. It's was like they all disappeared. He looked back at Gabriel and Kyle, signaling that it was ok to go, but to keep watching.

The connection between Eriol and Syaoran fuzzed as Eriol started to say something. Syaoran pressed the earpiece into his ear, trying to understand what Eriol was saying.

"_Sya-…they are-…inter-…connection-…" _

"What? Eriol what's happening?" Syaoran whispered.

"_Get out of there!" _

………………………………………………….

Sooo. Yes I know I took a long time to update but I've been looking for a job and I just got my G1 (yay me) and I'm starting drivers training so it'll be a bit longer in between updates kay?

Thanks for the reviews! They help!


	8. Constant pain

"What? Eriol what's happening?"

"_Get out of there!"_

………………………………..

Sakura pouted as she sat in one of the remaining vehicles, Nicholas sitting beside her, making sure she didn't run into the building. Her foot twitched up and down impatiently. Sakura desperately wanted to know what was happening.

"I told Syaoran I was going in with him. Why is he keeping me here?" Sakura mumbled. Anyone could tell that she was extremely upset at the moment and Nicholas was having a hard enough time just listening to her.

"Just calm down Sakura. It's for your safety." Nicholas repeated that same line a few times before.

"God I could just run in right now." Sakura continued, ignoring Nicholas.

"Not while I'm here you're not." Nicholas pushed.

"The worst you could do is limb after me. And if by an impossible chance you catch up, the only thing you could do is chew my feet off. And I doubt you're a cannibal." Sakura replied, finally acknowledging that Nicholas was talking to her.

"But you wouldn't disobey Syaoran would you." It wasn't a question. Nicholas knew Sakura was smart enough not to go barreling in there causing danger for everyone.

She didn't answer because she too knew that she wasn't that stupid.

_But it's so tempting._

They sat in silence for a little while longer. Sakura rested her head on the steering wheel, as well as her arms. She closed her eyes and started to let herself drift. But the sudden crackling of the four way radio brought her back to life.

"_Guys, you there? Something's wrong, I haven't heard from Eriol and Gabriel hasn't checked back with me. Have you heard from them?" _Raven said over the white noise of the radio.

Sakura picked up the radio before Nicholas could and pressed the talk button. "No they haven't contacted us since they went in. Have you tried Eriol's cell phone?" She asked.

"_No, I'll try that. Keep a watch for them and tell me if they get a hold of you guys." _Raven replied and Sakura assumed that was the end of the short conversation.

"What do you think happened?" Sakura asked.

Nicholas held his hand up, quieting Sakura. She followed his gaze and saw figures moving towards the doors, but they weren't the Wolves; they had gone in after they had made sure that they were not seen or followed.

"Shut the lights." Nicholas whispered, though they wouldn't have heard them anyways.

Sakura shut all the lights off, hiding them in the darkness even more than before. The figures slipped into the doors without even looking around. It seemed like a careless act.

"They're surrounding them from the outside." Sakura said, immediately picked up the radio and repeat what she had said into it for the others to hear.

The only response she heard at first was mumbling and a loud curse. Then Yukitos voice came through.

"We saw them too. We're going to have to go in. There's no way that Syaoran or the others will know about the sneak attack." Yukito said.

"Alright then. How many people are left behind?" Sakura tried to count the people in the cars but couldn't see through the darkness.

"We have you, Nicholas, Raven, Chiharu, Jamie, Selina and me. An even six not including Nicholas." Yukito paused, thinking. "Sakura, you take Jamie and Raven. I'll be with the other two. We will go in the back door; you go in through the front. Take the radio and keep in touch. The rest of you got that?"

The others answered, knowing what their job was.

"Sakura." Nicholas said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. "Be careful ok? This isn't just the police. These people will kill you brutally. Don't make any rash decisions." He warned in a light tone.

Sakura nodded, knowing he was right. She stepped out of the car and met up with Jamie and Raven. And soon, they all went to their destinations.

………………

Shots rang out through the hallway. No one expecting the attack. They all dropped, gaining the power of the darkness on their side and shooting back. Of course their enemy was equally hard to see, but the satisfying thumps on the ground told them they were shooting in the right direction.

"We have to get out of here Syaoran." Kyle called to him.

"I'm working on it!" Syaoran called back.

The most important part of this mission was getting Touya and somewhere in there keeping Sakura safe. He only hoped that the others wouldn't come in hearing the gun shots. That would cause even bigger problems.

"Uh… Syaoran?" Gabriel said his voice wary. He wasn't shooting beside Syaoran anymore.

"What is it?" Syaoran whipped his head around only to come face to face with a gun barrel. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel and Kyle had the guns digging into their backs.

Syaoran seethed and called to the others, "Hold your fire!"

They immediately stopped, looking over and behind them to see that they were in the exact same situation. They were distracted then surrounded.

_Shit. _

Syaoran looked around with only his eyes. A quick view around him said that someone was missing from this little scene.

_Shouldn't Viper be here?_

"Tigris. Would you please bring our guests to the lower floor? I believe I have something to share with them."

There he was. Syaoran couldn't see him, but Viper was there. He could imagine the look on Viper's face, knowing that he had caught them. But Syaoran's mind started working fast. As a Snake pushed him forward his mind clicked away, listening to every small sound that he could. Waiting for something to use to his advantage. The Wolves were especially quiet. They knew what he was doing.

Syaoran didn't have much time until they reached the lower floor. There was a door that burst with light as it was opened, and then Syaoran was pushed in, along with the rest.

Syaoran looked around the room, searching for Touya. He wasn't there.

"Oh I guess you're looking for your Touya aren't you? Why don't I bring him in to join the party?" Viper said, signaling to a man by another door leading into the room. He opened the door and at first all they saw was another hallway.

Then, Touya was pushed in. He fell to the floor limp. His clothes were torn; it was like he barely had a shirt anymore. Blood seeped out of his forehead and his eyes were swollen and he just wouldn't open them.

"Bastard." Syaoran said, oddly calm.

Viper perked up a little, looking around the group. "Syaoran were my instructions not clear? Did Tigris not tell you that you were to bring the lovely Sakura with you?"

"Oh he did. I just wasn't in the mood to play a game of 'switch the person'. We came for Touya." Syaoran said passively.

Viper almost rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. But in return for Touya you were going to bring me Sakura. That was the deal. I'm afraid you made a terrible mistake Syaoran."

While Syaoran and Viper chatted away, Takashi was listening to the static that suddenly flowed through his earpiece. It seemed like someone was trying to contact him. He listened carefully when it sounded like a voice was breaking through.

"_Takashi, don't answer me. Just tap the speaker so I know you can hear me." _Tomoyo's voice said.

Takashi slid his hand up to the speaker that was attached to the choker on his neck and tapped it.

"_Ok good. Now do you remember the tap code Wolf taught us?" _Tomoyo asked.

Takashi tapped twice for a simple yes.

"_Great, now, you need to tell Syaoran that there are people coming in from behind the Snakes. We think its Yukito and Sakura taking two groups. Do it." _Tomoyo ordered.

Takashi didn't hesitate. Mei Lin was standing beside him, her hand right beside his. Takashi tapped her hand once to get her attention. Then he started.

. .. . . . … . … …. ….. . … … …. … .. .. …. … … .. ..

Takashi has said three simple words.

_Back up coming. _

…………………………………

Sakura slithered her way through the now empty hallways, Jamie and Raven right behind her. When she stopped, she looked around carefully, watching for cameras and such. Then she would get back up and start moving again. The only time she didn't mean to stop was when she slipped on empty bullets (a/n: I have no idea what they're called so let's go with that) and fell on her ass. Wincing she picked one of the offending bullets up and examined it.

"They were shooting. But I don't see any bodies around so I think they're ok." Sakura whispered. Raven and Jamie nodded while still keeping watch.

"Sakura. Over here." Someone said. It sounded like Yukito.

Sakura signaled for Jamie and Raven to stay put and keep watch, then carefully stepped towards Yukito and crouched beside him when he came into view. Yukito pressed a finger to his lips and opened up a door a tiny crack. Light poured out, and so did voices.

Sakura mouth to Yukito "Is it them?"

Yukito nodded. He motioned his hand in a roundabout way. Saying that there should be another door on the other side. Then he pointed to his gun, then put his finger to his lips again.

_Put the silencer on your gun. _

Sakura nodded and backed away from the door and made her way back to the other two. She gave the same instructions that Yukito gave her. Then they started looking for a door. They found it right where it should have been.

Placing the silencer on her gun she peered through the crack, getting a good look. From where she crouched she could see Viper and Syaoran clearly. She could also see Touya, lying crumpled on the floor. She bit her lip in a scowl, holding back her rage.

Quietly she creaked the door a little wider, gaining view of a couple Snakes that stood on guard. Sakura silently thanked that they were too immersed into Syaoran's and Viper's conversation.

Sakura felt Raven and Jamie lean over her, gaining a good spot as well to shoot. Sakura tapped the wall twice to say 'Go'. And soon, the three of them started shooting, taking down their opponents.

_God we're lucky these people are stupid. _

Half of them didn't know what to do as they saw men drop from where they stood, blood coming from somewhere on their bodies. The other half was smarter and made to cover themselves.

Now Sakura aimed for Viper. But Syaoran had beaten her to it. His gun was poised just in between Viper's eyebrows. But…he was smiling?

Sakura decided that it was time she appeared.

"Cover me." She said to the other two as she stepped inside the room. She felt them step in behind her as they made sure no one was going to shoot back.

Immediately she looked to where Yukito would be in the doorway and nodded to him.

_It's ok. I know what I'm doing._

Sakura stepped beside where Syaoran held Viper stationary. She smiled a little to herself.

"Well hello there my dear. I don't believe we've properly met." Viper said, still smiling.

Sakura jammed her gun into Viper's stomach. Right in between his ribs where his heart would be.

"Hello to you to." She said as she watched Viper's breath leave him momentarily. "Well now that I believe that we have properly met, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Sakura side glanced at Syaoran, giving him a look.

_It's fine. Just cover me. _

Syaoran nodded and pulled his gun away from Viper's head. "He's all yours."

Sakura smiled wickedly and turned back to face Viper. "It's just you and me." Sakura pressed her gun further into his stomach, pushing him back to the wall.

"Just how I wanted it." Viper wheezed.

"I want to thank you." Sakura started, making herself taller, getting into Viper's face. "First you've come after us and hurt my friends, that's just a bad way to start this relationship. Then you take my brother, my only family, and expect me to come running to you."

Viper smirked. "It is what I do best my lovely Sakura." He reached his hand up to stroke Sakura's cheek but she grabbed it and twisted, hearing a satisfying snap. Viper gasped, his face contorting into a pained expression.

"You didn't let me finish. I want to thank you for making my life hell, for making me feel weak. I want to thank you because it led me straight to you. Now to be fair, just so it won't surprise you, I'm going to shoot you right through your heart. I want you to hurt as much as I do." Sakura seethed. She held back tears that she felt coming.

"You can try to kill me Sakura, but don't be surprised if you see me again." Viper's smile grew.

_Does he know something that I don't? _

Without warning Sakura pulled the trigger. She felt Viper's body jerk as the bullet pierced through him. Then he went limp, falling to Sakura's feet. She stepped away and glared at the body.

_Rot in hell you bastard. _

Sakura turned away to see Syaoran staring at her. She sucked in a deep breath and looked away, over to Touya who was being held up by Yukito and Takashi.

"Um, you guys?" Gabriel said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I think we better get out of here." He pointed to a corner where a flashing red light was found. They only had three minutes to get out of there.

"Shit." Syaoran swore. He looked at Sakura, grabbed her arm and rushed out of the room after everyone else cleared the room. Sakura took one last glance over at Viper, willing him to turn to dust. When he didn't she looked in front of her again.

They rushed through the hallways that led back to the way out as the seconds, then minute's ticket by. As Sakura and Syaoran ran around the corner where the empty bullets lay, they both slipped to the ground, scraping their sides.

Sakura held back a gasp but sucked in a deep breath as she got back up again with Syaoran helping her. They continued on running, seeing the door getting closer and silhouettes exiting the building.

From behind them, gun shots rang out, skidding past their heads. Syaoran risked a look back. Yoshimi and Tigris stood there, firing off bullets at them. _Shit, shit, shit. _He sped up, making Sakura move quicker as well.

Sakura suddenly felt Syaoran stop, collapsing to the ground. She fell with him because of his grip on her hand. She was about to ask what happened, but Syaoran shoved her up and yelled "Go! I'm fine. Just go!" So she went, glancing back as she did, dodging bullets.

Just as she got to the door, the building exploded, throwing Sakura out of the doorway and onto the wet grass. It had started raining. And it felt good on her burning skin.

Building pieces fell everywhere, some just missing people's heads. Sakura stood in front of the burning and collapsing building for a second. _Where was Syaoran? Did he get out?_

As soon as Sakura saw a human shape running through the falling pieces of the building she raced to the cars, trying to get out of the way, but not fast enough. The pain that went through Sakura's head was unimaginable to anyone who hadn't felt it. And it was the last thing that she remembered.

……………………………….

Yoshimi and Tigris booked it for the other exit; they had only seconds until they would be dead if they didn't move fast enough.

"What about Viper!" Tigris called to Yoshimi.

"We can come back for him!" She called back.

"What if he is still alive! We can't just leave him here!"

"You want to bet on that!" Yoshimi rushed through the door at the last second before the building went up in flames. She reached her car and jumped in, speeding away when Tigris got in.

"He'll be pissed if he finds out that we left without him." Tigris mumbled. He shook his head, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Maybe…maybe we're better off without him. Did you ever think of that? He…uses us, Tigris." _I wish he knew. Wish I could tell him. _

"I don't know. After he took me in from the car crash...it always seemed like I could trust him." Tigris said into his hand, holding it over his mouth to stop the bleeding on his lip. How had he gotten that?

He looked over at Yoshimi's face. She was grinding her teeth and glaring at the road in front of her. Why did she always look like that when he mentioned the car crash? What did she have anything to do with it? Tigris didn't even think she cared about him all that much. So why does she always seem to get angry when he speaks of the accident?

Yoshimi wanted to yell at him, _"It wasn't a car crash you idiot! Viper did that to you! TO HURT ME! BECAUSE OF ME! I FUCKING LOVED YOU!" _

**Sakura…..**

Headache.

I have a massive head ache. And that's all I could think about. Not the fact that I was sore all over as well, not the fact that the sun was frying my skin. Just…headache. And boy do I ever wish it wasn't there.

"Oh Sakura you're up!"

Headache.

"Thank god. We didn't know when you were going to wake up."

Headache.

"Geeze you don't look good at all."

Headache, headache. HEADACHE.

"You ok?"

"Well besides the huge headache, burning skin, and hurting all over…yeah. I'm spectacular." I say, sitting up. Bad move.

"Ok, no need for sarcasm. It was partly your fault anyways. Now take some pain killers and we'll go downstairs and eat something." Chiharu said, shoving pills and water in my face.

"How was this my fault?" I grumble, taking the much needed pills.

"Syaoran told you to stay in the car and wait for them to come back." Chiharu scolded me.

"Well they wouldn't be alive if we hadn't come and saved their asses. So blame Syaoran." I say, swallowing the pills and standing up. Slowly.

Chiharu guided me down to the kitchen. I had to close my eyes. The sun was too much for me. I felt like I was hung-over. To a more extreme that is. I only opened my eyes a crack when I was put in a chair. Syaoran, Selena, Jamie, Chiharu and I were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine." Selena said to me. Was she smiling?

I mumble back something completely unintelligible before I sip down some orange juice and slice a piece of bacon in half.

Then I remember. I snap my eyes fully open and say "Where's Touya? Is he ok?" Again, it was a bad move. I could almost feel my brain exploding inside of my head. I put my hands to my temples.

"Take it easy there." Selena says, I'm pretty sure she's the one rubbing my back.

"Touya's ok. He's with Raven in their room. But he's still recovering. After you eat go see him." Syaoran says in that authority voice of his. That if I don't eat that he'll kill me. Goodie.

I looked him over for a second. He looked ok. A little bruised but ok. I wondered what happened to him when he fell.

_Probably got shot. But he deserves a freaking award the way he's pulling it off like nothing happened. _

Either way, I don't argue, I want to see Touya as soon as I can. And if I don't I'll die. So a cram the food down my throat and sluice it down with the rest of my orange juice and run out of the room. I hear Selena say something like "Did she even breathe during that?"

I almost laugh. But I keep speed walking all the way to Touya's room. When I get there I have the biggest urge to slam the doors open. But god knows what Touya and Raven would be doing behind closed doors. I don't even want to think about it. He's my brother for god sakes.

So I knock on the door and wait. It's only been about two seconds when Raven opens up the door and ushers me in.

I stand beside the bed. Touya is sleeping, but he looks ok. Just bruised, and I can see the remains of tiny cuts on his face. I'm just so glad that he's okay.

"He's just resting. He'll be waking up to eat soon." Raven said from beside me. She patted my shoulder and gave me a smile. I appreciated that, more than she knows. "It's good to see you up and about. That was a nasty blow to your head. I can only imagine the headache you have now."

"Oh it's a big one alright. How long was I out for?" I asked, sitting beside Touya on the bed. I examined him closer. The cuts went deeper then they looked from a farther away.

"You were out for a couple days. We started to get worried considering Touya was awake before you." Raven sat on the other side of the bed and took Touya's hand. I wish I had a camera. "He asked about you. Wanted to see you, but he could barely move let alone talk. He almost threw a fit and was so angry with himself."

"Touya shouldn't be. I'm told it was my fault and –don't tell anybody this- but I think they're right." God I'm going weak.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Raven looked up at me and I could feel that tingling feeling around your eye's and nose when you feel like crying.

"I should have never left home. Staying there would have spared you guys the trouble of taking care of me. And even more Touya wouldn't be hurt right now." I choked a little, trying to stop the flow of water that wanted to go down my face.

"Sakura, I-" Raven started. But I didn't want any sympathy.

"No, it's ok. I just wish that Touya would wake up soon…the suspense is killing me." I try to joke.

Raven looks at me like she was saying that she understood. And again…she doesn't know how much I appreciate that. So we sat there, watching Touya breathe, waiting for him to wake up. When he did, I was too excited for words.

"Touya!" I said/ screamed. "I'm soooo glad you're up! How do you feel? Do you need anything? Oh god I am so sorry." When I get excited my mouth tends to run on a 'motor' setting. Not always good.

"I'm fine. I need food….And I am so angry at you Sakura." Touya said. But the smile he placed on his face told me that I was forgiven. "I've already talked to Syaoran. But I know how much you beat yourself up about things, so I won't give you the same speech. All I want is a hug."

I can't help but let out a sob as I hug Touya. He squeezes me as hard as his weak body can. And I am just so grateful that I still have him here. If I didn't, I would die.

……………………………..

"You're looking better Syaoran." Nicholas said, coming into the kitchen where Syaoran was left alone half an hour ago.

"Yeah, but my side is still a little sore. Yoshimi got me good." Syaoran sighed, but winced. He hurt more than he would like to admit. "How is Sarah? I bet she wasn't too happy being left here alone."

"She's ok now. She worried about Sakura for a long time. Sarah's a strong girl, but when she's hurting you really know." Nicholas looked up at Syaoran. "Sakura is up now right? She's doing better?"

"Yeah, she was down here a while ago. Ate some breakfast but then hurried off to go see Touya…You know, her face when she broke down in front of me is burned into my head. You don't see her cry often, but I just knew that I had to do this for her. Sakura really loves her brother." Syaoran dazed off, thinking about her face and how it tugged painfully on him. "But anyways, she's awake now, Viper is gone…at least I think he is."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked.

"Viper isn't easily killed. I haven't figured out why yet. Something just tells me that there's a possibility that he's still alive." Syaoran rubbed his temples, eyes closed. A headache was coming.

"I wouldn't be surprised. We haven't gone through all of this for him to suddenly just up and die. It doesn't work that way. The weight would be off of our shoulders." Nicholas agreed. He rubbed his eyebrow, and then stood up. "I should go see if Sarah is awake. She'll want to see Sakura."

"You really like her don't you?" Syaoran smirked.

"Who, Sakura? Well she's a pretty girl and all but she deserves someone better than me." Nicholas smiled, knowing that Syaoran wasn't talking about Sakura at all. "Sarah, on the other hand, also deserves better than me."

…………………………….

**Snakes…..**

Tigris stumbled through the debris and pieces left over from the explosion. There was no sign of Viper so far. But he could have been buried underground to be a decomposed skeleton in a hundred years. Even still, Tigris scanned the area, looking for any signs of life. He lifted up larger pieces of rock wit the help of other's, hoping to see at least a body.

Tigris was close to giving up. It would be night in a few hours and by then it would be too hard to see anything.

"Hey! Over here!" Someone called. He was struggling with a large clutter of ply wood. Tigris rushed over and helped push it up and away. "I saw something over here. Something moved. I think it's him."

Tigris took a good look and moved more, smaller debris out of the way. At the sight of a clenched hand that came undone again, Tigris hurried to pull everything off of the surface. He soon came to the bottom, where a beaten and ugly body lay there, crumbled.

"Go get the car." He ordered the man he helped. "Jonathan. Help me get him out." Jonathan bent over on the other side of the body and the two picked it up.

Sayo watched from the forest that partly surrounded the fallen building. Tigris and Jonathan carried the body over to the waiting car and drove away.

"Shit. This is not good." He brought out his phone and dialed a number, hoping that someone would answer.

"_Hello?" _the person on the other side of the line said.

"Netio? I'm going to need your help. I have to find Sakura."

…………………………………

OH MAN! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was away for a week –no computer- and I couldn't think of how to write this chapter and I really don't like this one. It's so open and I have to fix it all for the next chapters and gaahhhh. Don't be surprised if I rewrite this chapter. and yes i'm sorry i put this up before but there was a HUGE mistake that i had to fix.


	9. Past coming back

a/n: This is a transitional chapter. It might be a bit slow, but every story needs one to explain things and such. But I tried to make it as interesting as I could.

Yes this chapter was up a day ago. But because I started writing it at 4 in the morning there were A LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes that I needed to fix. There might still be some in there so im sorry.

…………………………………….

For the first time in a few days, everyone stayed at the Cat's head quarters. The exhaustion that hung in the air was infectious and only few stayed up, immune to the feeling. But the rest slept the day away, needing it from constant days of running and buildings blowing up.

Touya was doing better and Sakura's new best friend was a bottle of pain killers. Some wounds though were still healing from when they were at the hospital. Nicholas limped around, refusing to use the cane anymore, saying that his leg felt better. Rika's side still hurt her so she rested as much as she possibly could. Gabriel's arm was obviously better.

Syaoran was one of the few who stayed awake. He was in the work out room, working out the kinks in his side from trying not to stress the stitches he had received when he had the bullet removed. It still hurt him, again, more than he would like to admit. But- future leader right? Can't look weak in front of the people who trusted him with their lives. He was very conscious about his image in the eyes of the one's he knew.

Hoping from one foot to another at a quick pace, he pretended that the punching bag hanging from the ceiling was his enemy. A quick jab from his left fist made the bag sway. Another quick test punch from his right fist. Finally, Syaoran lashed out on the bag. Kicking, punching, kneeing. Everything he had went into beating the shit out of this bag.

Syaoran filled his mind with thoughts that fueled his energy. Thoughts from his childhood when he and Mei Lin were abandoned. The loss of his home just recently. Not hearing from Wolf in the last few days. Sakura crying when her brother was taken. Sakura looking so confused at the hospital.

He still remembered the look in her eyes that reminded him of his childhood. The confusion and fear that she must have felt killed him inside. When she ran to him and hung onto him he wanted so badly to get her out of there, to safety. Maybe then things would have been a bit better. Syaoran blamed that damned doctor. Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for him.

The punching bag was taking an enormous amount of beating. It looked as if the blue on the cover was starting to fade all around its middle body. Partly because of the sweat that glided off of Syaoran's body and was smashed onto the bag by his fist. And also because of the feral beating it was withstanding.

Mei Lin was passing by the room at that moment. She stopped and watched him, tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. Now a days, ever chance Syaoran got he was in the workout room. He barely ever slept anymore. Mei Lin started to shake her head. For once she was the one that was worried about _him _instead of him being worried about her.

"What's up Mei Lin? You look upset."

Mei Lin jumped slightly, not hearing Sakura come up behind her. But she smiled and said, "Oh nothing. Just worrying about Syaoran."

Sakura frowned and stepped into the doorway and saw what Mei Lin was watching. Syaoran was still pounding away at the bag, not even taking a breather. "Wow." Sakura implied.

"Yeah. It's amazing- his strength. But…he can't always be doing this." Mei Lin sighed and rested her head on the side panel of the door.

"Why? Is something wrong with him?" Sakura asked, eyeing him warily.

"No. Not yet at least."

"Not yet? What do you mean? He looks healthy enough to me despite his wound." Sakura observed the way his right side moved. It was stiffer than his left side. His right arm and leg didn't move as smooth.

"Yes, he looks healthy, but not if he keeps this up. I mean that if he continues with this, he is going to exhaust himself. But because his appearance means so much to him, he won't ever rest. _He'll_ kill himself for us because he wants to be a good leader." Mei Lin looked as though she was going to cry. Her cheeks were flushing with red and her eyes had started to water.

Sakura put an arm around Mei Lin and let her silently cry into her shoulder. It felt so good for Mei Lin to cry. She hadn't in what felt like years.

Sakura had admired her for staying strong. Mei Lin has obviously been through way more than a normal person and she held herself together flawlessly. It amazed Sakura.

_Something I couldn't do. I couldn't keep myself together to save my life. _

Sakura brushed her fingers through Mei Lin's soft hair and rubbed her back. She wasn't used to the comforting thing, but she tried her best. She looked up at Syaoran again, just as he collapsed into the punching bag, out of breath, eyes closed and face tight as though he was holding back the pain he felt.

_I would give my left arm to just kick him in the face. The stupid bastard. _

Mei Lin finally came back up for air, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Whenever he gets hurt he just sucks it up and pretends that everything is ok. Sucking it up can kill a person."

…………………………………….

Around what would be lunch time for a person with a normal day ahead of them, it was breakfast for most of the people who had slept. Some were still asleep. The low mood kept everyone neutral.

When the doorbell rang out through the house, nobody really moved to get it. But Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled about people being lazy and walked over to the door and opened it. She looked up at the person who was standing on the top of the steps.

"Sayo?" Sakura said, confused. How did he know where they lived?

"Sakura. Thank god you answered. I REALLY need to talk to you before I bring this to anyone else." Sayo said.

The urgency in his voice tipped Sakura off that this was important. But… "Where is Yumi and Kaji?" She looked in the driveway for them. In Sayo's car. She couldn't see them.

"That is part of what I have to explain…Can I come in?" He asked.

Sakura stepped out of the doorway and let Sayo inside. She closed the door behind him and stood there, leaning against the wall. "So what was so important?" She asked.

"Well, I have a lot to explain but hear me out before you make any assumptions. Truthfully I'm saving my ass by talking to you first. Completely selfish reason, I know." Sayo rubbed his hand through his hair. "I have to admit a few things. First off, I was the one that planted the bomb in the building. I was intending to kill Viper."

"How do you know about him?" Sakura interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. No questions until I'm done." Sayo fixed her with a look that said she better keep her mouth shut until he's done. Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. "Right now Yoshimi believes that I am over here to talk you guys into going into a trap that I am supposed to set up. The thing is I have nothing against you guys, its Viper I want dead. He…he killed my sister." Sayo struggled with saying the last bit.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Sayo held up his finger. "I'm not done. This is where Yumi and Kaji come in. They are like my siblings, but they wouldn't come with me, they are staying under Yoshimi's order. And because of that they could be killed either by the Wolves or the Snakes themselves. I can't have that happen. But they can't know about my plan. I'm coming to you guys for help because you guys are the only one's that can do it."

Assuming that Sayo was finished, Sakura uncrossed her arms and stood up taller. "So…first you made it look like you were the good guy to us. To some you still are. But, now you're saying you work for Yoshimi…but you don't? And you want viper killed. That tells me that he's still alive which is just freaking prefect. I just have a few questions. How did you find us. Why not just tell us in the first place. And are you fucking insane?" Sakura had leaned back against the wall again, closing her eyes and willing the oncoming headache to go away.

"Well, first, no I'm not crazy. Maybe a bit suicidal, but that's beside the point. I found you through Netio-I'm sure you know him considering he has mentioned you before. And I had to set this up, make it look real for Yoshimi. If I would have come to you first I would have lost concentration and probably screwed some things up. So that is why I'm coming to you now." Sayo stared at Sakura for a second. Then he added, "I won't take offense if you kick me out right now."

Sakura sighed and opened her eyes again. "It's not my decision to make, though I do have a small say in the matter I should think. So now that I know – I'm still a little sketchy on the whole thing, but I'll try my best."

Sakura took Sayo, first, to Syaoran and Touya who still resided in his room, ordered by Raven. She explained the situation as best she could, Sayo adding in small details that she had missed. She was increasingly rubbing her temples and the bridge of her nose to ease the pain. Sakura had run out of medicine to take care of her head. When she glanced up she saw Syaoran side glancing at her too. He didn't look particularly happy about the whole situation.

"This is a drastic move that we aren't even prepared for. What compelled you to think that we would do this?" Syaoran asked, testing Sayo. Of course they too wanted Viper's head on a stick.

"Because you have just as much reason as I do to attack them. The Snakes have ruined our lives. If they continued on like this, what will it do to our future? It's not right to let them do this to us." Sayo explained.

Syaoran wasn't convinced. "How do I know you're not going to turn on us? You seem to be good at this double agent thing."

"That is your own judgment, something I can't control." Sayo shrugged. He really didn't know how to convince them.

Sakura stood up and motioned Syaoran outside of the room. She walked out of the room, Syaoran behind her, closing the door for privacy.

"What do you think?" Sakura's eyes were closed again, blocking out the light as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can't you tell? I'm not sure about this guy. Like I said he seems to be really good at deceiving people. So why is it any different when he decides he should tell the truth? If it even is the truth." Syaoran answered kicking the wall lightly a frown on his face.

"There's also a chance that he could be sincere. But that brings us to a conflict of which is he? Is he telling the truth or not? There's a fifty percent chance that either of us is right." Sakura looked to see Syaoran's reaction, but he was still kicking the wall. "So does that mean that we just throw him away and take things into our own hands? Or let him go though with this plan?" Sakura felt like ramming her head through the wall that Syaoran was kicking. This round about thing was enough to make Sakura want to scream.

"There's no way we can solve this." Syaoran sighed. "You know what I want to happen. I think that's the best answer for everyone else. I can't risk putting anyone in danger because Sayo could have a tracker on him or something that gives away our position. We would have to move anyways because he knows where we are now."

Sakura sighed herself. He was right. There was no way to know if Sayo was really on their side or not. So it was only right to refuse help and possibly switch locations again. So she nodded to Syaoran and they returned to the room to find it was exactly the same. Touya sitting on his bed, Sayo in the chair across from him. Touya looked up when they came in.

"So, I'm assuming you made a decision out there?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and looked at Syaoran, mentally telling him that she would handle it. "Sayo. As much as your story could be true, we can't know if it really is. And we don't want to take a chance. I really hope you understand out reasoning for this. So please, if you could leave I would appreciate it." Sakura said in a gentle, but authoritative- meaning that he should leave without arguing. She didn't want them on completely bad terms.

Sayo nodded and stood up. "Completely understandable. I'll show myself out."

"No, that's ok. I'll walk you down." Sakura said. As much as she wanted to trust Sayo not planting a tracker on the house, she couldn't take the risk.

Syaoran followed close behind them. He wasn't keen on him. Something just told him that this was wrong and that they had to get out. Or he was just being paranoid.

Once they watched Sayo leave, Syaoran and Sakura went back inside the house and immediately informed the others to start packing their stuff.

They were leaving to Hong Kong.

……………………………………..

"Hong Kong! Why the hell are we going there?" Sakura asked/yelled at Syaoran.

"Because it's the furthest away we can get with a place to stay at as well. We can recuperate there." Syaoran explained.

"We can do that here! Maybe in the next town or something. Hong Kong is just…" Sakura trailed off. Something was obviously bugging her and it didn't go unnoticed. "I mean, couldn't we have just talked about this before you made the final decision?"

"What's the problem with going across the sea? You've been in an airplane before haven't you?" Syaoran asked, concentrating on packing a duffel bag of clothes for him and Sakura since she seemed to have other ideas.

Sakura thought about her answer for a second. "No…never. And I, well…have a fear of drowning. So it doesn't really help with the situation." She stuttered out.

_He's won't believe you, you idiot. _

"Well, there's not really any other way we can get over there. And I doubt you'll take a boat let a lone swim across the sea. So just…think happy thoughts all the way there." Syaoran said.

"You're not good at this whole comforting thing are you?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Let's just say I don't do it for a living. Come on, we got to pack the cars." Syaoran stepped from behind the bed and over to the door. But Sakura rushed ahead of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't get it do you? _I'm not going on that plane._" Sakura managed a half glare half pleading look.

"Sakura, you're just going to have to get over this fear of yours. We aren't safe here now and you're not staying back here a lone." Syaoran started to get serious. He went around Sakura. He made to open the door but Sakura slammed it shut. Syaoran turned around and gave his biggest glare to her.

Sakura, unaffected by the glare, kept her hand on the door and pushed her face right close to Syaoran's. "_Please._" She gritted through her teeth. "I cannot go to-…fly on a plane."

"Why is it so important Sakura? What's so terrifying?" Syaoran said angrily.

Sakura only stared at him for a few moments. Shifting her eyes back and forth, trying to concentrate on one eye or the other. "You know. Suddenly planes aren't so terrifying. You cured me Syaoran fucking Li." Sakura lifted her weight off of her hand that was pressed against the door and opened it herself, walking out and slamming the door behind her. Syaoran closed his eyes and waited a few minutes, letting her get a head start.

When he walked out of the room Rika was walking up to him, holding her side. "What's wrong with Sakura? She looks pissed." She asked. But then she remembered the reason why she wanted to talk to Syaoran. "Never mind. Uh, we need help downstairs. But I guess you were already on your way." Rika said, turning on her heel. She knew Syaoran was following.

After they finally managed to get everything packed into the cars, everyone got in a selected car and they drove away. When they got to the airport, Syaoran's foul mood turned even worse when he found Sakura trying to avoid him. It sparked and angry nerve in him, but he tried not to look too pissed about it.

On the plane, Syaoran and Sakura sat far away from each other. Sakura sticking by Touya and Raven, and Syaoran sitting further up with Gabriel.

Sakura looked out of her window and saw the sea under her. The fear of drowning wasn't a complete lie. But never being on a plane before was. When they were at mid point Sakura's breathing started to go ragged and she started hyperventilating.

"Sakura? Sakura are you ok?" Touya whispered to her.

"I'm fine." Sakura's voice was breathy, lost of its tone. She knew what was happening and she really wished it wasn't happening at all.

"Sakura are you having an anxiety attack?" Touya's voice lowered even more if possible.

"I…think so. Touya…do something. Get me off of this plane. Please." Sakura started to shake. She hasn't had an anxiety attack in years. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel closed in with her lungs going erratic and her heart beating a million miles a second.

"I can't get you off of the plane Sakura. Just breathe, try to calm down. I won't let anything hurt you." Touya grabbed her hand and rubbed her head, smoothing out her hair. He turned his head to Raven. "Could you get a glass of water for her please? I need to calm her down…just don't alert anybody." Touya asked. Raven nodded and left the seat.

Sakura gripped onto Touya's hand and brought her knees up on the seat, trying to grab her center. The feel of Touya's presence was only mildly comforting. But her hyperventilating never slowed, in fact it increased. And all she could think about was, _Don't let Syaoran see me. Don't let Syaoran see me. _

"Sakura, drink some water." She heard Touya say. She let go of her death grip on his hand and took the paper cup of water and sipped at it. To their fear it didn't help any. Sweat had started rolling down the back of Sakura's neck and down her forehead. Then the voice she dreaded reached her ears.

"Touya what's wrong with Sakura?" Syaoran asked as quietly as he could.

Sakura kept her head buried in the top of her boney knees though she had the urge to run and scream and jump off of the plane. Either that or kill Syaoran.

Syaoran leaned over Raven and Touya and placed a hand on her back. He could feel her lungs expand and close quickly. In his mind this wasn't right. Being on a plane shouldn't cause this much damage, should it?

"She's having an anxiety attack." Touya said to him.

"What? I didn't know she-" Syaoran started.

"Shut it and come with me. Raven, please watch Sakura." Touya lifted himself out of the seat, grabbed Syaoran's arm and led him back to the isle where the bathrooms were lined up.

"Touya, Sakura's not afraid of flying on planes is she." It was a statement.

"Listen, Sakura has a mild case of anxiety. The last time she had an attack like this was years ago. She is scared right now and we can't afford to make her feel any worse." Touya explained, avoiding opening doors and people walking by.

"But what's causing it?" Syaoran pressed. He wanted to know why she was having an attack, what the reason for it was.

"Syaoran I can't tell you that. Now just… go back to your seat and don't mention this to anyone. I need to get back to her." Touya shook his head and walked back to his seat. As did Syaoran, sneaking a glance as he walked by. Raven had Sakura's head on her shoulder, rubbing her head. You could still see she was having trouble breathing normally, but not half as bad as it had been before. It looked as though she was falling asleep.

When Syaoran reached his seat the woman's voice came over the P.A., instructing them to do up their seatbelts. They were landing soon.

……………………………………

From the back of the plane, a man looked over his paper that he was reading. He kept a close eye on the group that sat in varied seats. He sighed, thanking that he had gotten the last minute ticket. He couldn't stay in Tomoeda or else he would find himself dead, like the group he watched.

Sayo examined them. He still didn't blame them for not believing him. But if he had a chance at staying alive he needed to stick close to them, either in their company or hiding around them wherever they went.

When he saw Syaoran coming down the isle, Sayo lifted the paper back up to cover his face. He tensed even more when Touya and Syaoran walked past him and into the isle of bathrooms. He could only barely hear what they were talking about. He sent silent wishes for Sakura to get better. He finally relaxed again when the two men went back to their seats.

Sayo's gaze drifted over the group again. He spotted Rika. She brushed her hand through her curly hair, but then scratched an itch, messing the curls up again. He couldn't see her face, but he knew her golden brown hair anywhere. Sayo only wished he could see her face. That she would turn around and put the smile on that Sayo remembered from when they first met.

As the announcement for landing went off, Sayo did up his seat belt and folded his paper up and put it in his carry on bag. He took out his cell phone to turn it off but found that he had missed a few calls. All from Yoshimi. He quickly turned the phone off and sighed. Sayo was in way over his head for this one.

…………………………………………..

_It was getting late. I knew Masaku was going to be mad that I wasn't home yet. I only hoped that he would be asleep by the time I got back to the suite. That's why I started taking my time, stopping to look in the stores that hadn't closed yet. I was buying time so that I could possibly, if I was so lucky, to miss Masaku's torture. _

_I was lucky to even get a chance to walk around town at all having been kept inside for the last two weeks. It was my treat because I hadn't ruined anything…yet. I knew Masaku was still mad about the vase I had broken in the suite the first week we got here. _

_When I got to a corner I started thinking about either taking a short cut to the hotel or taking the long way back. The fact that it had started raining wasn't helping me decide. The short cut into a warm dry place was tempting. But I was in no hurry and I could wait. So I turned left, away from the normal path and the short cut. _

_I slowed my pace into a fast stroll. I dug my hands into the pockets of my jeans after placing my yellow hood over my head. I could feel my old running shoes getting wet because my sock started to feel moist and cold on my toes. It sent shivers up my spine and I pressed my arms tighter against my sides and rubbed my legs through the pockets to get a bit warmer. _

_I looked around and saw off in the distance that the clouds were starting to get brighter. Far off in the distance, but I thought, instead of getting any wetter and colder, I would stand under the protection of a canopy that showed its self at the edge of an alley way. So I stood there and rubbed my hands together and jumped a bit on the spot to keep my blood flowing. _

_In the alley I heard what I suspected to be a trash can falling over. 'Probably a dog or cat looking for food' I thought. So I ignored it. But when I heard voices actually coming from the alley I put my guard up a bit. 'They could just be a couple of bums. They won't hurt you'. But the curiosity that burdens me compelled me to look for the voices. _

_I stepped out from under the protection of the canopy and into the mouth of the alley. Nothing looked wrong. In fact it looked as though no one was down there. Only a couple of dumpsters and the fallen trash can. Nothing out of the ordinary. That's if you were just taking a quick glance. _

_From behind one of the dumpsters I could see a shoe and jeans that cut off at the knee. The way it looked to me I thought it was a kid because of the size. So I step further into the alley thinking that maybe there was a hurt kid down behind a dumpster. _

_I couldn't have been more wrong. What I found behind the dumpster was a man that looked like he could be twenty. A rubber band was tied around his arm, just before the elbow. He held a needle to his arm, eyes closed and face sweaty. _

_I put my hand over my mouth to stop a gasp from escaping but it was too late. He must have heard me coming. He opened his eyes and smiled what normally might have been a handsome smile on any other man. But I was disgusted by it. I turned quickly, only in time to see two other men stalking up to me, wolfish grins on their faces as well. _

_My throat closed as I opened my mouth to scream, so no sound came out other than a pathetic cry. The man behind me stood up and removed the rubber tie and threw the needle to the ground. I wanted to bolt around him, seeing headlights of cars going past the other end of the alley. But I was trapped._

_I heard their sickening laughs as they advanced on me and the most I remember from that night is a lot of pain, blood, tears, and needles. Waking up from that night took three weeks. And the hell I saw…_

……………………………………………..

**Sakura….**

I cannot explain the relief and dread that I felt getting off of the plane. The anxiety attack finally subsided but I still shook a little and my lungs and throat felt raw. That was the worst I have felt in a long time. Never mind the fact that only a few days ago I got smashed in the head with a brick. Or that I got a bullet burn on my stomach. Anxiety attacks are one of the scariest things I could ever go through.

Walking over to the baggage claim area, I searched for my bag. But I realized that I had no clue what it looked like. I was more concerned about yelling in Syaoran's face at the time….oh shit. I should apologize for that. But then again the bastard deserved a wake up call.

"It's the blue one." Syaoran said. I didn't have to look over to know it was him.

But I at least had to answer him. "Thanks." I say, looking for the blue duffel bag. Thing is, blue must be the 'in' colour for luggage. 'Cause there's more than one blue duffel bag. Syaoran looks a bit lost too.

But he soon perks up and steps forward and grabs burgundy and blue duffel bags. He doesn't hand me my bag though. Syaoran puts them down at our feet then suddenly I'm feeling warm as he hugs me. I don't know what to do. So I don't move. But my arms are getting a bit cramped because our bodies are squishing them in between us.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know…" Syaoran tells me.

"It's ok. Like you said, you didn't know." I answer. What else am I supposed to say? 'Yeah, I just had an attack. I feel like putting your head through propellers'. Yep, that sounds perfect for a moment like this when I am given a weapon to use against him. Syaoran is showing his weak side to me. If he was an onion, then he just peeled back every layer that he had.

"It's not ok Sakura. I made you get on that plane. And do you know how guilty I feel now?" Syaoran says. He's not letting go of me any time soon I think. "I couldn't stand seeing you look like that and I was useless to you. I couldn't make what I did wrong, better."

A simple apology is normally ok. But Syaoran was spilling out his brain and guts. Not his heart or lungs. He needs those still. I kind of wish I could move my arms so that I could hug him back so that he didn't feel alone in this whole platonic friendship type hug.

"Thank you." I said. The silence was starting to hurt my head. "I mean, for apologizing. Nobody's done that…and meant it, for a long time. It means a lot to me." And it really does. Syaoran doesn't even know how much.

Syaoran lets go of me and my arms fall uselessly to my sides, numb from all the friendship hugging. I don't need to use them anyways. Syaoran picks up my bag again and we catch up with everyone else. I catch up to Touya especially.

"Do you know the exact place we are going to?" I ask.

_Not Sai Kung. Not Sai Kung. Please let it not be Sai Kung. _

"We're staying just outside of Sai Kung." Touya answers me.

"What? Wait, Touya!" I grab his hand and stop him and we stand in a corner near the exit. "We can't go there. That's where…" I couldn't say it. I tried to block out the images.

"I know that. Listen, as soon as we get there, you and I are going to look for somewhere else to stay. But we can't go back to Japan. Maybe Sha Tin. But we have to stay at least somewhat close to the others." Touya told me. It made me feel a bit better. A BIT.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Ok. I think I can handle that."

"You guys ok?" Syaoran asked. I guess he noticed we weren't behind him anymore.

"Yeah. We're fine. Let's just…go." I say, walking away from them.

I just couldn't help the sickening feeling that crawled up my spine.

…………………………………………..

So. I got a bit excited writing this chapter. I hope you like this part of the boring side of my story as much as I do.


	10. Love and hate

Sakura cringed as the man beside her smiled in a way that made her think that he had more than just taking her to his home to keep her safe for a while in mind. She opted for staring out of the window, away from the mans sly smile. The scenery wasn't much to be wowed by, but it was more interesting than the black leather dash board. Naoko had told her once what leather was made of and now it made Sakura sick to her stomach every time she thought about it. "Hey, it's not that bad. Just think, in a couple months you'll be back with your friends." Haritu, the smiling man, said. Sakura didn't answer him. _Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave me alone._ "Oh come on. Don't be like that. Listen they're only-" "Don't be like what?" Sakura seethed, cutting Haritu off. "Don't be pissed that I'm doing this against my own will? Don't be sad because I'm not with my friends?" "Whoa, you don't have to be mad at me. I was trying to help." Haritu gave her a confused look. "You've helped enough, thanks. Now keep to your own business." Sakura bit out and turned her head away from him again. Haritu mumbled an apology that could only be heard if you strained your ears. On the long highway, Sakura started paying attention to the signs. 460 miles…455 miles…450 miles to Ontario, Canada. _Canada. How could he?_ She thought. _"Canada?!" Sakura yelled. "Yes, Canada. I've already talked to Touya and he thinks its safe enough." Syaoran said, side glancing at Selina, just incase Sakura started to get violent. God knows that Syaoran deserved it for what he was subjecting Sakura to. "But…I thought Touya was coming with me?" Sakura said, silently going into a panic._

"Sakura," Selina stepped towards her. "He…can't come. He's needed here, you know that." Sakura stepped back from Selina, flinching away when she reached out to touch her shoulder. "No. He said he would be with me." She protested.

"I'm sorry-" "No! Don't try to tell me that this is for the better! Leaving me behind in fucking Canada!" Sakura yelled again as she started walking away, into the hall and down the stairs to the next level, Selina and Syaoran in tow.

After the plane ride they had come to a house that welcomed the Wolves with open arms. The small house wasn't much but it was keeping them warm from the cold night air. But 'small' was no understatement. When Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs, she stepped into a room full with everyone else. Some looked on at the scene, others looked away in pity. Syaoran was the last to get down the steps and as he looked around he knew what they were thinking. **Poor Sakura. Syaoran's such a jerk to her. Yeah…that's what they're all thinking. I hate that it's true. **"I know, it doesn't seem fair. But we want you safe, and if that-"

"And if that means you have to stick me so far away that it hurts, you will?" Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe you. I can't-" WHAP!Sakura's head whipped to the side, almost cracking the tight bones. Her right cheek stung and she could feel it burning from the skin on skin contact. Drawing her eyes upwards, she recognized that everyone in the room was paying attention, even the ones who were looking away before. Chiharu gasped, Tomoyo hid her face in Eriol's shoulder. Sarah struggled to go to her friend weakly in Nicholas' grasp, Jamie gave her a sad stare and Touya left the room.Sakura brought her hand to her face and slowly turned her head to look blankly at Selina. Selina brought her hand back down and walked up to Sakura and hugged her. As soon as Selina's warm body enveloped her, Sakura sobbed into her shoulder. She grabbed at Selina's hoodie to pull her closer, needing to feel more than just a simple hug. Syaoran contemplated stepping closer but thought better of it, seeing only more trouble if he said or did anything now. **She won't ever forgive me for this**. He sighed and took a couple steps back instead, seeing no need to be tense anymore. "I don't want to be alone. I just don't want to be alone." Sakura cried out, not bothering to hide how she really felt anymore. "I know. I wish I could help that, but there's nothing we can do." Selina soothed, rubbing Sakura's back. "Yes there is. Keep me here. I can help. I'll get over…wha-what happened. It's in the past now. So it doesn't matter anymore." Sakura said, weeping and trying to convince them to agree with her at the same time. "It doesn't work like that… Oh Sakura I really wish I could change things. But there's nothing to be done. We've already arranged everything, you're leaving tonight." Selina glanced over at Syaoran who had remained quiet throughout the entire scene. He nodded, to her. "It's time to go now."

Touya didn't even say goodbye. Sakura sighed. "You could at least stop sighing. God that gets annoying after the first couple times you do it." Haritu said grumpily. "What?" Sakura asked, a little out of it. "You keep sighing every two minutes. The least you could do is help keep my sanity and cut it out." Haritu said, glancing at her, then back at the road.

"Listen, you-" "No, you listen. If you're going to be like this the whole time you're with me, at least have the courtesy of doing it when you're not around me." Haritu barked at Sakura. "Hey, I didn't ask for this alright? It's not my fault they landed me with you." Sakura crossed her arms like a pouty young girl. "And it won't be my fault for throwing you out of a moving car. Technically distracting the driver is illegal and it's my car so I can kick you out whenever I want and how I want. Sound fair to you? Look, princess, you're just gonna have to suck it up, cause no one's going to be there to hug you when you're upset, or dry your eyes when you cry." Haritu said, calming down only a little. Sakura stayed silent for a little while, fuming inside at the way he talked to her. But she deserved it didn't she? _I_ _am being a bit obnoxious. I guess he has a right to be mad._ She resisted from sighing again and looked over at Haritu, seeing the hard line that was slowly disappearing from the crease in between his eyebrows. _He's right…No one's going to be looking out for me anymore._

"Where do you live anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Toronto, in a stingy apartment. But I can't complain. I'm grateful I even have a place to live." Haritu smiled. "Do you like dogs?"

Sakura's face lifted up by the tiniest of fractions. "I love them."

"Good. I met this girl a couple of years ago. Scared as hell of dogs and didn't even tell me. She came over once and left screaming. Heh, haven't heard of the poor girl since." Haritu chuckled.

It went silent again, leaving an awkward silence between the two. Well, at least for Sakura. Haritu seemed to still smile.

_Probably thinking about what good times he's had. _

"I have to stop at the next gas station. Do you want anything?" Haritu asked, pulling off of the highway and onto a bridge that connected to the rest stop.

"Um, I'm just going to get a drink." Sakura said, sliding out of the car.

"Wait, you're gonna need Canadian money." Haritu said, tossing Sakura a couple of coins. "You know how the difference works?"

"Yeah. I do have an education…" Sakura teased.

"Good…cause I have no idea. I've lived here way too long to remember." Haritu laughed and made for the gas pump.

Stepping inside, Sakura immediately looked for the time. The clock on the right hand side of the wall told her it was 6:43 am. She let out a sigh, thanking that Haritu wasn't there to hear it and made her way to the back of the grimy store, looking for something to drink. She settled on a can of root beer and went back up to the till. She paid and headed back out, looking back only to catch the cashier staring at her back side. Sakura rolled her eyes and hopped back into the toasty vehicle.

When Haritu came back into the car as well, after paying for the gas, he chuckled and said, "I just got complimented on having a hot girlfriend and how she pulls the grunge look off like a stripper." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"And that grungy stripper would be…me?" Sakura inquired.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you see any other grungy girls that could possibly be a stripper in this car?" Haritu laughed, peeling out of the station and back onto the road.

……………………………………..

**Sakura……**

When you fall asleep you loose all track of time. The music you hear on the radio suddenly changes from My Chemical Romance's "To the end" to Johnny Cash's "Ring of fire". The scenery constantly changes from desert to town, back to desert again, making it seem like you're just going in circles. I feel the uncomfortable leather under my head and I think of all the cows that died to make this one shitty car. I feel the cold that seeps through the tiny cracks in the window and I pull my coat closer to me. I hear Haritu tell me we're almost there about five times.

Awake, asleep, awake, asleep. One pattern that can confuse the mind to the nth degree.

I wake up and I see hookers on the side of the road, talking to men in a shiny Volvo. I wake up and the sun seems to be higher than it was what felt like two seconds ago, and wondering where the hookers went so suddenly. I wake up and I'm surrounded by buildings, all tall and business like.

"We're here." Haritu nudges me with his elbow and gets out of the car. He comes around to the passenger side with my bags in hand. "Well, come on. The car isn't that comfy." He pulls the door open for me and I step out, shaking the sleep out of my legs so that I could walk knowing that I won't walk into anything.

We passed by a couple people on the street, busy and talking on their expensive Black Berries with coats that would cost fifteen dollars if it didn't have a brand name on it. Their over made up faces look at me and Haritu and almost cringe at the sight of us, grungy and in the same clothes on we wore the day before.

"You get a lot of those people here. Stuck up with cash to burn. You get used to them looking down on you after a while." Haritu commented, glancing back at me over his shoulder. "But you shouldn't worry about that now."

Haritu led me into an apartment building that really didn't look half bad. He lived in a loft type place. A large window with a fire escape, two bedrooms, a kitchen at the corner of the room, a clean looking bathroom, and some furniture that didn't look all that bad. If I had the choice of living here or at my house back home, I'd choose Haritu's place.

"Make yourself at home. You'll be here for a while, so get comfortable now." Haritu said, opening a cupboard and taking out a pack of smokes.

I looked at him, stared was more like it. Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought. Mind you I have every intention to get back to Hong Kong as soon as possible. But for now, I would have to make do.

"Oh, sorry. I hope you don't mind that I smoke. I don't very often anyways. I'm one of those people that can go for a long time without smoking, so I'll hold off as much as I can." Haritu apologized; searching for what I assumed was a lighter in his pockets.

I dug into my jean pocket and tossed a lighter I stole from Nicholas at him. "I don't mind. I have no say whether you smoke or not." I answered, giving him a simple smile that vanished when I felt an odd presence around my feet. I looked down to see the cutest thing on four legs with eyes that could melt an iceberg. I couldn't help the loud "Awe," that escaped from my mouth.

"That would be Truffles. The least scary thing you will ever see in your life." Haritu chuckled, walking over and rubbing the dogs head then picking it up and putting him in my arms. He stuck the lighter back into my pocket for me with a momentary thigh graze which he apologized for.

Truffles yipped at me but cuddled into my arms and panted quietly. "Awe." I uttered again. "He's so charming. Can I keep him?" I joked, never taking my eyes off of the tiny animal in my arms.

"Uh, no. But I guess I can share." Haritu said, walking down a tiny hall and into the bathroom, calling "I'll be right back", before he disappeared behind the door.

So I started looking around more, Truffles following me like I was his mother. It was almost flattering. I say almost cause, well…it is a dog…

Music. Haritu was really into music. All kinds of genres too. It went from your typical rap and hip-hop to your death metal and rock and even to techno and metal core. I actually really liked his collection of CDs. Except for the one bearing the Barbie symbol. When I asked about it when Haritu came back into the room he explained that he had a niece that was all about Barbie, so he kept a cd and other Barbie paraphernalia for her at his place when she visited. I bet she was heartbroken when they announced that Barbie and Ken broke up.

"Do you like Subway?" Haritu asked me a little while later when we were seated on his couch, Truffles at our feet, surfing the all of ten channels that he got in his medium sized TV. Half of them were static-y.

"Sure." I shrugged. Food at the time wasn't anything to be picky over.

"Good, cause that's what we're having for lunch. My buddy Vanin's bringing it over."

_He says 'good' a lot. _

I gave Haritu a look which I'm pretty sure told him that I wasn't in the mood to meet new people already.

"Don't worry. He's a good guy. A little flighty actually, but loyal." He smiled.

"If you say so."

"I say so." Haritu nodded.

"I have never seen less pathetic channels in my life." I said, throwing down the clicker, making it bounce off of Haritu's thigh and onto the floor.

"It's better than nothing. I'm just grateful for what I have." Haritu responded, bending down at the same time I was to pick up the clicker. Our heads connected with a bang and we both retreated, Truffles yipping at us.

"You're grateful for a lot aren't you?" I inquired, rubbing my head and making no move to grab the mechanical device that Haritu bent down again to retrieve.

"You could say that. I could be off a lot worse than I am, so I don't ask for a lot. Except a little respect now and then…" Haritu gave me a sideways glance, his face set quizzically but humored.

"I get it, I get it." I laugh, rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry. God at least I'm over it now. Be thankful for that."

Haritu got up, throwing a pillow in my face, going to the door; both of us hearing someone knock on it. "You don't know how thankful I am. Another minute of that and I'd send you straight to hell….Vanin! Come in!"

I got up and brushed off the invisible dust and turned to look at Haritu and his friend, Vanin that walked into the apartment.

_Vanin. I'm sure I've heard that name before. _

"Hey man I want you to meet someone." Haritu said, walking over to me, his arm around Vanin's shoulders. "This is Sakura Kinomoto. Came from Hong Kong. I'm taking care of her until Touya makes sure everything's ok with them down there." He explained, pointing behind his back, signaling that he meant down in Hong Kong.

The second Vanin looked at me he smiled the most infectious smile you would ever see. "Hello!" He said in such a happy voice I was nearly blown over. "It's nice to meet you. I knew Touya had a sister but I didn't think I would ever get to meet her!"

"Well it's nice to meet you too Vanin." I smiled at him as well. It was hard not to. He was like Wolf, you couldn't help but sit there and listen and be nice back to him.

"She's so polite! I like her already!" Vanin commented, making me laugh.

"You think she's polite now, but," Haritu wagged his finger. "Just wait until you get to know her more."

"Here Sakura, you must be hungry." Vanin said, handing me a bag that held a neatly wrapped sandwich in it, completely ignoring Haritu.

I honestly wasn't all that hungry, but I wasn't about to be rude to such a nice person, so I ate the whole sandwich and the M&M cookie that came with it. After I felt sleepy. Eating makes me tired sometimes, and now was no exception.

"You should get some sleep, Princess. You look really out of it." Haritu said, standing up and helping me up from my sitting position on the ground. I couldn't argue with him on this one, though I mentally protested on being called a princess. I wasn't that high maintenance was I?

Haritu showed me into the room on the room on the right side of the loft. My stuff was already in there thanks to Haritu. The bed looked comfy enough; clean sheets, fluffed pillows, and a warm looking blanket.

"Sleep. I have to go out for a little while to do some errands. But Vanin will be here if you need anything, he's got nothing better to do now anyways." Haritu said, watching me sit down on the bed, laughing when I slid a little off the edge.

When Haritu left, I laid down, yawning into the blanket. Truffles nudged open the door and hopped up onto the bed with me, folding himself into the shape of my stomach. If he was a cat I'd swear he would start purring. I'm just glad he doesn't understand what it means when humans start crying.

……………………………………..

"I knew it!" Yelled Vanin. "I knew that I knew you from somewhere!"

"Tomoeda Grade School, now here. Small fucking world." I say, laughing.

To catch you up, Vanin and I just figured out how we recognized each other. We both went to the same school and were in the same grade three classes.

"You know I'll never forgive you for that mud pie I made that you threw in my face." Vanin says, tsk-ing me. So I was a violent child that liked to throw mud pies at people. I grew out of it…mostly.

"I'm sorry but you were just the kind of kid that I could pick on." I laugh, though I wasn't really sorry. "If you want, you can throw a mud pie in my face." Though I really hoped that he wouldn't.

"Well pardon me for being a kid that you could pick on. And where do you see mud? We are in the middle of Toronto!" Vanin flailed his arms around. "Geeze you don't even have to try to be frustrating. You just are!" He said but laughed, so I knew that I was forgiven.

Haritu had returned from his little errand trip when I woke up, and he sat now in front of us. It kind of looked like he had worried look on his face when he wasn't smiling or laughing along. I didn't ask him about it. Knowing him he'd probably just think I'm nosey on top of my high maintenance. So I ignored him when his cell phone went off and he excused himself from our presence in favor of his room.

But I couldn't stop the hurt that went through me when I remembered that my own cell phone was taken away when I left the house.

_I don't have any contact with them anymore. _

Did they understand how much that hurt? Did they know that leaving me with a couple of strangers to a place I've never been before was like running me over one by one slowly on bicycles with spikes on the wheels? A part of me wanted to hurt them all back just as much as they hurt me. But the other part of me couldn't help but want to forgive them and forget what they've done.

A knock on the paper thin door shook me from my abyss of what most people would identify as sadness. I jumped up and ran over to the door before Vanin could open it first.

What most people expect to see from behind a door would be a neighbor or a family member coming for a visit or even a delivery guy. But that wasn't the case. When I opened the door I was met with an angry fist that collided with my stomach and sent me to the ground a foot or so away. The shock of what I was met with kept me paralyzed on the ground, with Vanin that soon joined me, holding his stomach and gasping for breath. I closed my eyes but I could still hear everything, especially when Haritu's door opened and his footsteps rushing over to us.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing?" A booming voice echoed through the room.

"Katsu, what are you doing here?" Haritu yelled back.

"What did you think you were pulling? Bringing a fucking person here when you know the rules!" The man yelled again. His voice hurt my ears when he yelled. I tried to put my hand over my ear that wasn't squished into the ground, but my hand was stopped. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Vanin was sitting up, his hand on mine, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Haritu stood in front of us, blocking my view of the man with the loud voice. But I could see two, maybe three other men standing beside him.

"Listen Katsu, this girl needs a place to stay-" Haritu started but the loud voice drowned him out. I looked away. Maybe not looking for the voice would help make it go away.

"She can only stay if she works. You know that Haritu. You should have brought her straight to us when you arrived." I heard a smack and maybe even a cracking of bones, and I felt like being sick.

I felt Vanin kneel down closer to my face and he whispered "It'll be ok. Haritu's fine. Just don't move."

Did my face look like it was worrying about Haritu? I couldn't tell. Did it look like I was going to be moving anywhere anytime soon? I doubt it completely.

"Bring her tonight. I don't want any explanations." Another smack, more bones cracking. "You're fucking lucky that I don't feel like killing you right now." One last smack and its over. No more loud voice, no more punching. It left as fast as it came.

"Can you stand up?" I hear Haritu ask and I look up at him. His bloodied face scared me for a second. But I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I tried to sit up first, but the aching pain in my body wasn't having it. My muscles convulsed and I laid back down in the fetal position, shutting my eyes tight as if that would help make the pain go away. It didn't help. It just gave me a headache.

"Ok, we should get you off of the floor." Haritu said and I felt his arms start to slide underneath me, but I raised my arm and put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"No. Leave me here. I don't want to move. Not yet." I said, trying to relax a little, but finding that from previous wounds to my stomach and the blow I received today was taking a toll on me. Relaxing hurt. So I tried not relaxing anymore.

"But we can't just let you stay here. You'll just feel worse. Let me take you at least to the couch." Haritu protested.

"Come on Sakura. You need to move." Vanin said, his hand now moved to my hand that was attached to my arm that was crushed underneath me. This was a really uncomfortable position for me, but somehow I felt that if I moved than I would just hurt more, so staying down was my one and only option.

"Leave me here for just a few more minutes…please? I don't want to move." I said, holding down a cough from my aching throat. Why was everything going wrong? Who were those people? What did they have to do with me?

I'm not going to lie, I was scared out my mind.

…………………………………..

Haritu is throwing words at me that are basically telling me to not live in my body for the next while, or else I might die.

"Don't talk, I'll be representing you."

"Don't move, or else some one will think you have a weapon."

"Don't look at anyone, they'll take that as a challenge or that you want them in your bed tonight."

"These people are bastards like this."

Yeah thanks Haritu, like I didn't get that when you started saying 'don't'.

Vanin is sitting in the seat behind me in the car. I can hear him chatter and grind his teeth as though he's on uppers. In this case, I'd say pass me some of those uppers.

"Ok, these guys here, are just gonna check you for weapons. Try not to look scared or nervous ok?" Haritu looks at me as he shuts off the car.

I nod and get out of the car. Immediately I'm patted down by wandering hands, over my shirt and jeans, checking my combat boots and even in my hair, looking for contact lenses and looking for ear pieces. This was the most thorough check I have ever been through, and when I realized that those wandering hands were taking more than the needed time to check me over, I figured out why they decided to be so thorough.

"Alright man, your good." One of the men said. He looked like he was smiling a bit too much.

Haritu took my arm and led me down a few hallways. There were rooms that we passed by as we went. It was like a classic movie scene. One room was full of gamblers and strippers, one was full of heroin addicts and strippers, one was full of men and strippers, and one was full of dancing people and strippers. Toronto people must really love their strippers.

We stop in front of a closed door. And if I could have one guess, I'd say that, yes, we are going through that door to our possible doom.

"Ok, remember what I told you alright? This is really important and I need you focused. If anything goes wrong, Vanin will take you out of here k?" Haritu said, giving me a nervous smile.

"Kay…" I said, refusing to say more 'cause I know I'd end up yelling out how I felt.

Vanin took my shoulders and squeezed them in an encouraging way. I think if it was just me and Haritu here, I wouldn't be this calm.

I watched Haritu open the door and walk in, and I followed, peaking back to see Vanin following us. If there was ever a time where I walked into a room with more than a hundred people staring at me, it would be now. You tend to shrink under peoples stares. You feel helpless and if you could run, you would. But you can't cause the way they look at you makes you frozen.

I can hear people whisper, "That's her."

"She's the one from Japan, like Haritu and Vanin."

"What was Haritu thinking?"

"New to the business."

"Haritu. Glad you finally came." The booming voice. It's back, but I don't think it's out to kill anymore.

"Katsu," Haritu nodded to him as though they had been buddies the whole time and the incident at the apartment never happened.

"Come here Haritu." A new voice says.

"Yes, Clayton." Haritu steps into the middle of the room, taking my hand and pulling me in with him. Vanin isn't there to help me relax. The staring could make any sane person go fucking crazy.

"What's her name?" Clayton asks. I can't see him properly, but I know he's staring too.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"And why is she here?" I can see Clayton swirl around a drink. It smells like hard liquor all over the room.

"Her brother has sent her to me so that I can take care of her for a while. He needs to take care of some business overseas." Haritu says so matter-of-factly that it's like he knows my life story.

"Well, Haritu, you do know why she has to work right?" Clayton shifts in his seat so that he's leaning over to the left.

"Yes, Clayton. I understand." Haritu nodded.

"Alright then. That was no problem right?" Clayton was sounding too nice, even to me, a person who's never met this guy in my life.

"Right." Haritu looks like he's about to cringe; he knows too.

"Right. So then why the _hell_ didn't you bring her to me the minute you entered Toronto? I'm sure you got the message from Katsu that that is unacceptable, Haritu. Don't do it again or else you won't ever step into Canada ever again. Got that?" Clayton had come out of hiding. I could clearly see his face and I'm ashamed to say that he was one of the single most beautiful men I have ever seen. Even as he threw down his glass that shattered and stomped forward close enough to kiss Haritu, I could not tare my eyes away from him. But I could have kicked myself for being caught staring at him.

Clayton removed himself from Haritu's personal space and put himself into mine. "Like what you see little Sakura?" He whispered to me. He started circling, I could feel his eyes move all around my body. "She's definitely not bad, Haritu. Makes me wish I was the one keeping her in my house. Yes, she will be good to us." Clayton kissed my jaw and walked back up to his seat.

"I expect to see her out tomorrow night. I'll be keeping a watch for her, Haritu. That's all." Clayton turned away from us and started whispering to the girl sitting provocatively beside him.

Haritu nodded and turned, grabbing my arm almost painfully and walking back out of the room, Vanin behind us. If Haritu was mad, he would have absolutely nothing on me. I hope he knows what's coming to him.

We get into the car and drive off. Not a single word is said. The tension and awkwardness is killing me inside, but I won't be the first to talk. No, Haritu will come to me, as bitchy as that sounds. I want him to know I'm mad.

But he doesn't say anything. Not one word to me or Vanin the entire car ride. In a way, I'm relieved, but again, I want to yell so loud into Haritu's ear that he'll go deaf, so that he can't ever listen to my brother say "I'm leaving Sakura with you" ever again. I've got a lot of rage and it's all centered on one thing and one thing only.

Once inside the apartment, Haritu knocks a plate off a counter, throws loose papers in the air, chucks a shoe a the wall. Vanin winces, I stay emotionless.

"God damn it!" Haritu says, finally.

"Gad damn it?" I say. "Is that the only intelligent thing you can think of to say right now, Haritu?" I'm in bitch mode, and anything Haritu says will be fired right back at him.

"What else do you want me to say, Sakura? I'm sorry that you have to be subjected to this? Cause I damn well am!" Haritu throws his arms up as though that's the answer to everything.

"Try, why the hell didn't you tell me that I had to work for some fucking ass whole!? A little warning might have been good, don't you think!?" I want to knock plates off counters too. I want to throw shoes at the wall too.

"I have no reason ok?! God I know I should have told you, but fuck! Why are you all over me for this?" Haritu says.

"Because you should have told me! If you would have then we wouldn't be in this argument right now would we? Would we?!" I yell at him. If I could punch him and make it hurt, I would.

"No…No. You're right. We wouldn't be fighting right now if I wasn't so stupid. I'd say sorry, but sorry isn't good enough for this." Haritu wipes his face with his hands.

He's taking my argument away from me. He's being the smart guy who knows when they are in the wrong and won't take things any further. This, to me, isn't fair. I want to scream until my lungs give out and I pass out on the floor almost dead. I want to punch something so hard my knuckles would break and bleed.

"What is this work that I'm supposed to do?" I settle with asking.

"Every single person you saw in that room was either a prostitute, or a dealer. That's your job. You need to sell, whether it's your body or drugs. Myself and Vanin, we're dealers. You choose. But as long as you're here and under Claytons watch, you have to work. I'm sorry that it's turned out for you like this, but I can't do shit to help you." Haritu said.

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. Speak, breathe, move. _Anything. _

I try to push words out of my mouth, but nothings forming in my head. Maybe it's from lack of oxygen to my brain, that's why I can't think. So maybe I should start breathing again. That's it; let's take this step by step. First breathe, and then get your senses back. I start at my toes, I wiggle them, then I flex my muscles in my legs then I look down and watch my stomach inflate then deflate, then I scrunch my fingers and flexs my arms, then I blink rapidly.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I n-need to go home."

"Sakura…I'm sorry. But I can't take you home. Not for a while. You know that." Haritu walks up to me and rubs my arm. I flinch away and focus on the floor.

"You…you don't understand. I need to go home. I have to see them." I can feel tears coming. I'm not even trying to stop them.

"I know you want to go see them, Sakura. But I just can't let you go back." Haritu grabs my shoulders and doesn't let me turn away from him.

"I can't believe they di-did this to me. They hurt me so much. And now…now I can't even talk to them. I hate them!" I cry into Haritu's stomach as he pulls me into him. And I can't believe I'm crying in front of him.

………………………………..

**Hong Kong…..One month Later**

Syaoran nursed his wound, cradling his arm as he stumbled through the forest, leaving a bloody trail behind him. He could still feel the fire burning as he went the opposite direction from the building that had purposely gone up in flames. He cursed when he tripped and tried to use his good arm to catch himself but ended up falling on his already broken arm. He laid there for a minute, catching his breath if only for a moment.

But he had to keep moving. Who knew if someone was trailing behind him? He was already a sitting duck, wandering around without a clue where he had to go. Syaoran got back up and started heading off to the left from where he was first headed. He could hear a road or highway close by, which meant he could hitch hike his way back to the hideout, and get to his room before anyone knew he had left.

The journey to the highway had taken longer than he thought, though he was still relieved to be out of the forest. He started walking backwards, sticking out his thumb on his good arm and waiting for someone to stop for him. He used his upper arm strength to hold his broken arm to himself. No one, for the longest time, picked him up. Syaoran expected this. Who in their right mind would pick up a grungy looking guy off the road at two in the morning?

Eventually, a man in a rusted truck drove up. Syaoran got in the car and drove off with him, telling him where he was headed and remaining silent the rest of the trip. He thanked the man when he got out though and watched him leave. He knew it was a dangerous thing to let someone see him and where he was hiding out. If word got around that he was here and was being looked for, whoever that man was now knows exactly where to bring the police.

Syaoran shook his head and made his way into the house, not bothering to see if any one saw him come in. He went straight to his tiny room and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head yet again. He needed a shower and something to splint his arm with. As he was about to step into the shower, he saw his phone that he had left in his room. Every day since she left, Syaoran expected Sakura, or at least Haritu to call. But she never did. He was hesitant to admit it, but Syaoran was troubled that he hadn't heard from her. It didn't help that they had taken her phone from her to keep her from contacting them. Syaoran had agreed that it was a cruel thing to do, but they had to, knowing Sakura would find a way to let them bring her back. And they just couldn't do that.

He often thought about what she was doing, if she was ok, if she hated him now. Syaoran couldn't stop her from hating him anyways. It was pointless to think that she could possibly forgive him, ever. Syaoran sighed and got into the burning shower. He seethed as the hot water stung down his arm. He needed to do something about that before he made it any worse. It was a shame that Wei left with Wolf to wherever they went. They still hadn't heard from him. Not even a notification that he was ok or that he was coming back. This troubled Syaoran, not knowing what happened to his leader.

"Stop thinking so much, Syaoran. You'll exhaust yourself." Syaoran told himself, wiping his hand over his face. He watched the dirt and sweat leave his body and be washed down the drain.

After he had managed to clean himself without further injuring his arm, he got out and looked around for something that could support his arm. As he was looking through the bathroom, he failed to notice that his room's privacy had been invaded, too distracted to see anything out of the ordinary.

"You've been out again, haven't you?"

Syaoran kept looking around the bathroom. "You could say that."

"Why, Syaoran?" Sarah stepped into the bathroom. "You always come back and you're even more banged up than the day before. Why won't you let us help?" She delicately placed her hand on Syaoran's shoulder to fully gain his attention.

"Because, Sarah, it's just better if I do it by myself. Wolf has left me and Touya to protect you guys. And that's what I am doing. I'm taking risks to help us…and Sakura." Syaoran looked at Sarah, taking in her worried expression.

"I know that and I respect you for it." Sarah bit her lip, holding back before speaking again. "Nicholas says you've changed. But he doesn't know if it is in a good way or not. And…I miss Sakura." Sarah looked away then, turning her back to Syaoran.

"We all do, Sarah, you more so than us because of your connection to her. She'll be back soon enough though. Everything down here will have been taken care of and she'll be with us again, I promise." Syaoran stepped in front of Sarah and gave her arm a tiny squeeze, his way of showing compassion.

"I just want her back. Or at least to hear her voice again…God I'm starting to sound like her long lost lover or something." Sarah laughed and wiped away invisible tears.

"Go back to bed, Sarah. I'm sure Nicholas is looking for you by now." Syaoran half smiled and stood out of the way as Sarah left his room.

Sarah sighed and crossed the hall and crept back into the dark room. She stopped at the foot of the bed and gazed down at Nicholas. He was far from looking for her. But she smiled none the less and pulled the sheets down, exposing Nicholas to the stale air in the room. She lay down beside him and threw the sheets back over top of their bodies. Sarah stared at Nicholas' sleeping face for a moment, bringing her hand up to his face so that she could feel the smooth flesh of his cheek. She trailed her finger down his jaw line and over his lips to underneath his chin and down his neck. Her fingers fluttered over his collarbone and down his chest, feeling his muscles.

"Do you know how pretty you look when you're concentrating?" Nicholas' voice whispered to her. Sarah pulled her hand away and looked up at Nicholas, but he took her hand into his and held both of their fists to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Sakura." Sarah answered simply.

"What about Sakura are you thinking about?" Nicholas brushed Sarah's hair out of her face.

"Just about her as a person and how she's grown, and how I miss her. She's been all I've been thinking about." Sarah answered honestly, giving a silent apology to the man lying beside her.

"And that's ok. If you weren't then you wouldn't care for her. So it's a good thing to think of the people you love." Nicholas smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you know who I'm thinking about right now?"

Sarah's face lifted, a smile spreading across her face. She loved it when Nicholas turned romantic and would let it linger on for as long as was possible.

Nicholas brushed his nose with hers. "I'm thinking about this girl." He pressed Sarah's hand to his chest and let go to brush her hair behind her ear. "She has the most gorgeous smile that I rarely get to see. But when I see it, it makes me fall in love with her all over again." Nicholas drew his thumb under her right eye. "Her voice is soothing, like a lullaby, and when I hear her speak, it's like there's no other voice in the world." He ran his fingers across her lips. "And her kiss, her kiss is like the clouds, smooth and beautiful."

Sarah could not lay there and listen to anymore. She quickly pushed her face up to Nicholas' in an attempt to kiss him. But he pulled away, smiling in a teasing way. When Sarah tried again, he did not move away, but embraced her and let her kiss him. As they stopped to breathe, Sarah could feel Nicholas' mouth raise to a smile on her lips.

……………………..

Yoshimi walked down the cold dark street, watching her breath as it came out in clouds, then disappeared into the air. Her black boots scuffed heavily on the cement, allowing anyone who was still awake to hear her. She wrapped her arms around herself and thought how she should have worn another sweater. A piece of her braided hair fell out of her ponytail as she lifted her hood over her head. She got out the piece of paper she had received in the morning then, looking at it for the thousandth time.

It was a summons, but only for her. Tigris was still asleep in the rented apartment, oblivious as to Yoshimi's whereabouts. She knew exactly who it was that had summoned her, and she was not looking forward to it. Just because Viper was out of commission, didn't mean that there weren't worse dangers out there than him. Yoshimi knew this, but refused to be worried.

Yoshimi slipped into an very familiar alley, nodding to a man that stood by the doorway of the back door to a club. She passed him by and continued on to the end of the alley then turned left around the corner and entered a doorway quickly. She made her way down a dank hallway, only lit by one light bulb at the end of the hall. Yoshimi turned into a door before the end of the hall and closed the door behind her. She took off her hood and squinted as the sudden bright light was revealed to her.

_Still the same…_

"Glad you could make it here darling." A deadly voice said, hidden behind an expensive leather chair. "You have always been good at coming when you are called, like a little puppy." The man in the chair swiveled around to face her.

Yoshimi didn't have to look him in the eye to know the look he was giving her; dangerous, lustful… murderous. _Lane will never lose that look. _ She didn't respond to his slight insult, but stood there, addressing that she was ready to listen.

"How long have you been working with Viper now? Ten, fifteen years or so?" Lane didn't wait for an answer. He stood up and slowly made his way over to Yoshimi. "That's a long enough time to have some hatred for him isn't it? After what he did to you and…what's his name? Tigris? Painful story from what I hear."

"You have something against Viper now?" Yoshimi guessed, completely ignoring the sting of hurt that went through her body at the mentioning of Tigris.

"You could say that." Lane let his arms dangle over Yoshimi's shoulders loosely. "He is just an obstacle in my way. I've had plans for killing off the Wolves, but Viper just seems to get in the way every time." He started playing with one of Yoshimi's tight braids, twisting it around his finger.

"So you want me to get rid of Viper while he's down…for good." Yoshimi finished for him. She slid her hands up to Lane's stomach, underneath his shirt. "I can do that."

"I know you can, that's why I called you my dear Yoshimi. You can kill Viper for me, and in return," Lane pressed his cheek to hers, his lips grazing her ear, "I will give you what ever you wish."

Yoshimi shivered and let Lane bite her ear. She was used to him touching her. The very first day they met was the only time she was shocked by him. But now as he touched and kissed her, she accepted it, though in the back of her mind she screamed for this man to be Tigris. They way Lane stripped her of her clothes felt different than it had before. The way he kissed her felt like she had never been kissed by him before. But Yoshimi didn't make any move as to revert Lane from his intentions; that would get her killed. So she took it in pain, never once complaining or resisting.

No words were spoken as she left the building; just a gentle nod and a closed door. A sudden feeling of violation invaded her. Yoshimi had never left Lane feeling that way before. Tigris kept popping up in her mind, aching for his touch again, hating that she would be the only one who remembered how it felt to be in his arms.

Yoshimi grabbed her stomach, an unfortunate hurt in her rumbling heavily. She slowed for a second, then quickly turned down an empty alley and bent behind a trash bin, closing her eyes as her stomach gave way under the pressure and the violation. Tears slipped from her eyes as her stomach was emptied. She stayed bent over for a minute, eyes still closed, but taking in a huge breath then releasing it. Yoshimi wiped her mouth as she stood back up, walking again, slowly so that the sick feeling would fade away.

Getting back to the apartment took no time at all. _Time goes by quickly when all you can think about is…him. _Yoshimi thought as she entered the bedroom where Tigris slept soundly, not a trace of worry on him anywhere. Yoshimi bent down beside the bed, her face just inches from his. How innocent he looked, the same look he would give her when they shared a small kiss. Tigris hadn't changed one bit despite when Viper had done to him.

_Maybe…._

Yoshimi shifted on her knees to sit up straight, almost composing herself. She eyed Tigris' lips, but hesitated. Would it be wrong, wanting to know what it felt like to kiss him again? Would it be that wrong to take small advantage of him just to feel a moment of happiness? It was just a kiss after all, what was the harm in that?

Leaning forward quickly, Yoshimi pressed her lips onto Tigris' for one sweet moment, then retreated, standing up and rushing out of the room. She touched her lips as though that would help bring back the memory of them together. Frustrated with herself she fled to the bathroom, and there, she cried.

YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I AM FOR BEING SO LATE!

I guess everybodys already heard these excuses but I have school and people problems and forgetfulness and blah blah blah. All the usual.

But I do hope you enjoyed!

Again. SO SORRY


	11. Gone wrong

Yoshimi entered the busy hospital, avoiding the nurses, the wheelchairs and the people being rushed to the emergency operation rooms. She walked right past the reception desk, knowing exactly where she was going, subconsciously clutching the weapon in her jacket.

The clean, disgusting smell of the hospital invaded her senses and was enough to make her gag, but she could withstand it…for now. As she stepped onto the elevator, Yoshimi's cell phone went off, the default ring sounding all around the tiny box. The two other people in the elevator gave her a sideways glare but remained staring at the numbers as they lit up, waiting to exit the elevator.

Yoshimi answered non-chalantly, "What is it?"

"Where are you, Yo?" Tigris asked using the new short form of Yoshimi's name, even though he knew it pissed her off.

"I'm getting supplies for the apartment, or have you not noticed the lack of food in the fridge?" Yoshimi responded, pinching the bridge of her nose. She hated lying to Tigris, but it was the only way she could get her job done without interference.

"At this time? It's almost 9. Wouldn't most stores be closed by now? I was going to go in the morning anyways." Tigris said.

"Well I guess I beat you to the punch eh? I'll see you in a bit alright?" Yoshimi answered, a trace of guilt lingering in her words. She was making a point not to answer Tigris' first question.

"Yeah, later." And Tigris hung up.

Yoshimi sighed and left the elevator on the fourth floor. She grimaced as an old man that smelled of pee passed her in his wheelchair, muttering to himself. She moved on, looking for a certain room. As she passed the other rooms she saw younger, suicidal teenagers, a woman who had just gotten her appendix removed, and a tiny boy struggling to live through his breathing mask. A twinge of sadness crept through her as she stopped to peer at the little boy.

"A beautiful boy isn't he?" An older woman said from inside the room, coming out to talk to Yoshimi.

"Yes…yes he's quite handsome." She agreed. "Your son?" She asked though the woman didn't exactly look to be at an age to have children.

"No, actually. I am the caretaker at the adoption shelter. Luka has no parents." The look on the woman's face was a pained one, showing the pity and sorrow she felt for the boy. "I'm Hailey, by the way." She stuck out her hand to shake Yoshimi's.

"Yoshimi." She took Hailey's hand and shook it. Yoshimi looked at her and asked, "May I…?" She nodded her head to the boy.

"Oh of course! Go ahead, I was about to get coffee anyways. I'll be back in a bit." Hailey answered and shuffled off to the nearest coffee maker, leaving Yoshimi and the little boy alone together. Yoshimi stepped inside the room quietly even though she was sure the boy wouldn't have woken up anyways.

"You're name is Luka, huh?" Yoshimi asked, not expecting an answer. She kneeled down next to his bed and looked at him carefully. "You will grow up to be a very handsome man, no doubt about that." She continued. It took a small amount of restraint to keep her from touching his pale cheek. "I have a hard time believing that a boy such as yourself is an orphan." Yoshimi's eyes started to water slightly. She knew what it was like to be an orphan, no real parents to look after you, nobody to really love you. "You don't deserve that…little Luka."

Yoshimi remembered how she grew up, abandoned, and unloved. The only person she could have ever been grateful for was Lane. How he kept her alive after so long of being out on the streets. She shuddered at remembering the feeling of true sadness with death at her shoulders. And as she looked at Luka, she sincerely hoped for the best for him.

Yoshimi grasped the boy's small and frail hand gently, rubbing her thumb down his smooth fingers. She was startled when he tightened his hand around hers, not expecting him to be awake, or even able to hear her. But he made no other movements, just the weak squeezing of his hand on hers. Yoshimi felt a tear drop on her knee, and she smiled.

"I'll come back and visit you again, little Luka." Yoshimi said, gave his hand one last rub and let go, exiting the room just as Hailey was returning. She quickly rubbed her sleeve over her face to rid it of her tears.

"Thank you very much for looking after him while I stepped out." Hailey smiled.

"Is it…is it ok if I come back sometime? You know, to see him again?" Yoshimi asked hesitantly. Never in her life had she felt much emotion for someone other than Tigris. It was beyond her why she would start now.

"You are welcome any time you wish, dear. I'm sure if Luka knew that someone other than an old woman like me came to visit him, he'd be very happy. Every bit of happiness in his fight to survive counts." Hailey said with the wisdom of her age.

Yoshimi nodded, took one last look at Luka and continued on to complete her mission. One that had to be done for the sake of hers, and Tigris' lives.

As she stepped into the last room on the floor, she shut the door behind her silently and turned the light on. She was met with a grumble and a curse.

"Who the fuck turned that light on?" Came a strained, almost unrecognizable voice. The man didn't open his eyes, but he could hear breathing other than his and the beeps of the machines in the room.

Yoshimi stepped forward and looked Viper up and down. "Well don't you look like shit." She commented.

Viper opened his eyes then and side glanced at her. "Since when do you have the balls to come see me when you left me for dead, Yoshimi?" He snapped.

Yoshimi walked around to the other side of the bunk, where the beeping machines were plugged into the wall. "I figured you'd want some company while you were here." She answered back coolly.

"Like hell you'd come here just to keep me company. Should have stayed away, that way I wouldn't be tempted to kill you." Viper had gotten bitter while he was at the hospital. His face still showed his scars, his body was neatly wrapped in bandages, and a bag of blood was attached to his arm.

"Forgive me for laying low." Yoshimi said sarcastically. "Besides, I thought the explosion had finally done you in. Guess I can't always be right eh?"

"Get to the point, Yoshimi. I'm growing old just waiting for you to say something that means anything to me." Viper grunted.

Yoshimi hid a smirk behind her hair as she looked down at her feet. Just to her right were the cords plugging into the wall that were connected to Viper's heart rate monitor. This job had to be done quickly. "Well, you remember Lane don't you?" Yoshimi asked.

Viper's face twitched at the name. "Of course I do. Why? He wants my money?"

"Not exactly." Yoshimi curled her foot around the cords. "See, as soon as he knew that you were out of the game, he contacted me with a job." She could see Viper's face twist in realization. "And well, I just couldn't refuse."

"You're really going to follow orders from that man? After what I did for you?" Viper's voice had a pleading note to it. He was close to begging.

"After all you did for me?" Yoshimi laughed. "You didn't do shit for me. I worked for you, and you didn't give me anything in return." Yoshimi pulled her foot, bringing the cords with it. The beeping stopped and the machines lost their bright lights.

"You're not going to kill me, Yoshimi. That's a cowardly move." Viper looked around frantically, spotting the button to call for a nurse.

Yoshimi slapped the device away from Viper, a tiny smile placed on her face. She took the syringe out of her pocket and stuck it into the tube that was pumping blood into Viper's arm. She pushed air into the tube and watched the bubble crawl down.

"No, no! Yoshimi! What are you doing!" Viper started to panic. Yoshimi slapped her hand on his mouth and kept his hand away from the tube connected to his arm.

Soon, the air bubble reached into Viper's arm, and soon enough, he started to spasm. It was not long before he suddenly stopped moving and lay still, his eyes still open, but seeing nothing.

"Hope you have a fun time in hell you bastard." Yoshimi whispered and took out a tiny wet cloth from a package and wiped down the places where she had touched Viper and wiped down the syringe and tube.

After getting rid of her finger prints on the door and any where else she could think of, she left the room. She walked quickly, heading towards the closest stairwell or elevator.

The first pair of stairs, she took, going as fast as she could without causing suspicion. It was bad enough that there were camera's every where. She just had to get out fast and prey to god that the security guards don't associate Viper's death with her visiting.

………………………………….

**Toronto, Canada….**

Months go by….

………………………………….

**Hong Kong…..1:45 am**

"I don't know, man," Jamie winced. "I don't think I can drink anymore." He hiccupped, but smiled and took another swig of his drink anyways. Selina sat beside him, giggling and chugging down a beer herself. The house was full of life, people everywhere with one hand holding a cup of their preferred drink. It was declared that the entire house needed to release their stresses. This declaration was made by Mei ling.

Some people had already passed out and went to bed, but those were the lightweights of the group. Most of the house was still lively with fairly intoxicated people. Syaoran, having a few drinks himself, wandered around the crowds. He didn't say much, just listened to the conversations around him and laughed along in a drunken manor that pleased everyone.

"Syyyaoran!" Lilly slurred at him. "Come with me!" She said excitedly. Lilly grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him with her up the three flights of stairs and down into the bathroom where she was positive no one would go. She turned around to look at Syaoran and giggled, closing the door behind him.

"Um, Lilly? Whatcha doing?" Syaoran asked, squinting a little. His vision was not quite perfect at the moment, and he wobbled unsteadily.

Lilly only put her finger to his lips and bit her own lip with a smile. Instinctively Syaoran froze up as she started to advance on him. She stopped, a small frown or pout- he couldn't tell. "What's the matter?" She asked. But her pout suddenly turned into a smirk. "Too drunk to be with a woman?"

Syaoran was about to answer her but Lilly stepped up so close to him that they were breathing each others air, "Hope I'm not too drunk for you." And she closed what little of a gap was left. Her lips crushed into his and took his face in her hands.

Syaoran, dumb struck, stood there, wide eyed and immobile in every way. His feet wouldn't move, neither would his hands or his lips. But Lilly, on her perilous search for…something, never even noticed his lack of movement. She grazed her hands across his chest and back and down his legs. But as she got closer to Syaoran's belt and started to undo it, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

Lilly looked confused for a moment, but took his hands and pulled Syaoran towards her instead. And of course, Syaoran being as unsteady as he was fell right into her. By this time though, Syaoran remembered how to speak. "Lilly, no. No, I can't do this." He said as he pulled away from her.

The room had only a second of awkwardness before Lilly burst into tears. "All I wanted was for someone to love me." She whispered.

"What?" Syaoran asked, not hearing her.

"Love, Syaoran, love!" She started yelling. "I have never been loved!"

Syaoran grew confused. How could this awkward situation turn from sexual to world falling apart in 2.7 second? "But, Lilly, there's so many people downstairs that love you."

Lilly shook her head. "That's not the kind of love I want." She looked up at Syaoran through her lashes. "Didn't you ever notice?"

"Notice what?" Syaoran had sobered up quite quickly. He never liked seeing girls cry.

Lilly nodded her head and laughed a little. "Exactly. You never even noticed how I tried to get you to look at me or how I wanted you to hold me or anything! I tried! I tried so goddamn hard!" Lilly's tears were getting heavier, more and more flowing down her cheeks. "But you, you can only think of her!"

"Of who?" Syaoran asked, though he knew it was a dumb question.

"Sakura!" Lilly exploded. "All this time all you can think about is her! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! And you know what? I am damn sick of it! She's gone, and she's not coming back! Don't you get it? She hates us now! Why would she want to come back?"

That stung Syaoran because it was his, and partly Touya's decision to let her go. Did she really hate them now? Well it's not like any of them could know since they had no way of contacting her. "She'll come back. We'll bring her back." He answered calmly.

"Right. You'll bring her back so that I can be left alone all over again." Lilly looked towards the window. "I can't let that happen. I can't do this anymore."

"Lilly, please. Stop this. You _are _loved. And you have your whole life ahead of you to find the love that you really want." Syaoran tried to reason as he saw her mind making that final decision.

Lilly quickly stepped towards the window. "You can't stop me, Syaoran." She opened the window and stood there, her back facing the outside. "You can't stop me from finally getting what I want."

"No! Lilly there's a better way to get around this. Please, if I can't help you, let someone else." Syaoran pleaded with her as he stepped towards her, close enough to hug her.

Lilly shook her head and smiled. "It's too late for that." And she leaned forward to kiss him, and then pushed her body out of the window, releasing Syaoran's lips. And all he could hear was a crash and a car alarm going off.

He didn't dare look out the window.

……………………………………..

**Toronto, Canada…….**

They've forgotten about me….

………………………………………..

Ok you guys. I realize that this is a shorter chapter. But this was just to get things moving and to leave a little mystery as to what's happening with Sakura. And also I am very sorry for being so late again. I swear I am working on the next chapter right now.

3

Loading...

**No message is selected**

Click any message to view it in the reading pane. Attachments, pictures, and links from unknown senders are blocked to help protect your privacy and safety.

To show messages automatically when you select a folder, change your reading pane settings


	12. She what?

I woke up startled. My heart beating a million miles a second. Sweat beaded down my forehead and neck. I breathed heavily, trying to get it back to normal. I held my hand to my chest and closed my eyes. I felt Haritu sit up beside me, his hand rubbing my back and mumbling something a long the lines of "You okay?"

I nodded to him and drew in one big breath. "I'm going to go check on Sabah." I said and threw the blankets off me. Haritu grumbled something at me and fell straight back to sleep. I rolled my eyes at him and headed out of the room and across the living room to Sabah's room.

I stepped in quietly and went towards the small bed. In amongst the mess of blankets, Sabah lay sleeping. I brushed his very un-brushed hair out of his face and touched his smooth cheek. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

I left the room, not shutting the door. It was almost 7. Almost time for us to get to work and for Vanin to come baby sit. I went into the kitchen and started making coffee, cause god knows Haritu can't go one night without his coffee.

Yes, I said night. Things are different here in Toronto for those who work in the dark trades. We sleep during the day and work during the night. Well…me and Haritu and a bunch of others do. The ones who work during the day get caught more often. Good decision on Haritu's part I must say.

Speaking of Haritu….

I felt him come up beside me and kiss my temple. "You make for some damn girlfriend, you know that? Coffee and everything. I feel like I should be groveling at your feet." He smiled.

"If you dare scum to groveling I might have to slap you." I said, poking his chest just as I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Haritu said, "It's probably Vanin. You might wanna get some pants on." He pointed down. I looked down and noticed that I was still only wearing my pajama shirt and underwear.

"Oops." Was my intelligent answer. I made to go around Haritu and into our room, but I felt him grab my arm. He whipped me around and crushed his lips into mine. I put my hand on his face and pulled him closer to me if that were even possible. Then I quickly pulled away and ran into our room and shut the door.

The thing with Haritu is, he might be clean where he would keep his guests when we had them, but in the bedroom, he was a complete disaster. And well, I'm not exactly Miss Clean. So our stuff has kind of…morphed together. So it takes me a while to find my own clothes then to figure out which ones I want to wear.

As I kept up my endless search, I heard another knock on the apartment door. Probably just a salesperson. Though I doubt it; this isn't exactly the most pleasant neighborhood. I ignored it though and shrugged on a pair of tight jeans and zipped up a red sweater. I looked into the dusty mirror and brushed my tangled hair out. My hair was a mess. So I gave up and pulled the hood over my head and stepped into a pair of boots. I looked myself over once more in the mirror and opened the door.

I froze immediately. Something was different. The air felt awkward and…angry? I dared myself to step out of the room. What was the worst that could happen? Maybe Haritu was being sent to work somewhere else. Maybe Vanin couldn't take care of Sabah for us anymore. Maybe something was wrong with Sabah.

The last thought propelled me out of the room. I rushed out so fast that I nearly tripped. I ran toward Sabah's room and looked in. He wasn't in there. I turned back around and realized that I should have looked at the scene first cause now I look like an idiot. Sabah was sitting on the counter with Haritu standing in front of him. Vanin stood by them, his arms crossed and his head tilted down.

I sighed. Relieved. "Sabah, come here." I held my arms out. The three year old boy hopped down from the counter with Haritu's help and wobbled quickly at me. I bent down and hugged him. And that's when I realized that someone else was here. Someone who I hadn't seen in five years.

I picked Sabah up and walked to the couch and stared down at the intruder. He looked up at me with some expression that I couldn't understand.

"Hello Sakura," Syaoran said, standing up.

I could only stare at him. I was in shock you could say. But I shook my head and whispered to Sabah, "Have you eaten yet?" He shook his head no. "Ok, sweetie, go get something. I'll be back in a bit." I let the boy down and stood back up. I nodded to the door while looking at Syaoran and I started walking. I looked at Haritu for a second before exiting the loft.

Syaoran followed close behind me until I stopped and turned to look at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't form the right words, or any words for that matter.

"You don't have to say anything." Syaoran interrupted me. "Just listen for a second." He took in a deep breath.

That was when words came to me. "Listen?" I said. "Listen? You come here out of the blue after five years and you want me to listen? You must have gotten a real sense of humor Syaoran, cause that's damn funny!"

"I know, I know. I wasn't expecting you to be happy-"

"Oh I'm happy alright. I'm so happy that you and Touya decided to ship me out here. I'm so happy that I've had to sell drugs to live. I'm so happy in fact, that I don't even want to come home!" Tonight is starting off horrible.

"Ok. I get it-"

"Do you, Syaoran? Do you really get it? Cause by the look of things, I'm thinking that you have no idea. You don't know what the hell is going on!" I yelled.

Syaoran took my arm and slammed me up against the wall and got right into my face. "Will you let me say something? I know you're mad. I know that. But for the love of god will you let me apologize?"

I didn't answer him, but I glared at him. I'll let him apologize, but I want him to know that he's not getting forgiveness anytime soon.

"Thank you," Syaoran loosened his grip on me…a little. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sending you here to live what seems like a bad five years. I'm sorry that we never contacted you. I'm sorry. I'm just so goddamn sorry." Syaoran turned around.

I stayed against the wall. I crossed my arms and legs and turned my head to the side. "Thank you for apologizing. But I hope you know it doesn't make anything better."

Syaoran stayed silent for a moment. "Yeah…I know I can't make things better. The best I can do is asking you to come back. They…we miss you." He turned to look at me again.

We stared at each other for a very, very long time. And then, and I hate myself for this, I started a water works show. And I couldn't stop it. And what's even worse, is that I went up to Syaoran and hugged him. For another very long time.

I dried up my face and eyes as Syaoran and I walked back into the apartment. Haritu and Vanin were just heading to the door as we were coming in.

"Vanin will cover you tonight. I'll let you two talk." Haritu said, but it wasn't hard to miss the dark look he gave Syaoran. "I'll see you in the morning." He hugged and kissed my forehead and left with Vanin who didn't say a word, or even look at me.

I went further into the apartment and called for Sabah. He jumped up from the couch and ran to me. "Have a seat." I told Syaoran.

We both sat on the couch, him staring off into space, Sabah sitting on my lap as I held him. I wasn't prepared to hear what Syaoran had to say. But when is anyone ever prepared?

"What's been going on since I left?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"A lot."

Was that all? "Yeah, thanks. Could you be a little more informative?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "Viper is dead. Yoshimi killed him and is now working with Lane. He is an underground worker. A powerful man that's been after us for years."

"Of course." I cut in. Syaoran gave me a look. "Well don't let me stop you."

Syaoran continued, "Selina and Jamie are finally married." He eyed Sabah, "And Lilly is dead."

"What? How…how did-"

"She killed herself." Syaoran looked me in the eye. He stood up and paced around the room. "We were drunk."

And that statement stung me. And you know what? I have no idea why.

"She tried to come one to me. I didn't know what to do. When I told her I couldn't, she started screaming about being loved, or not being loved. So, she jumped out the window." Syaoran looked pained. Like it hurt him to tell me this.

I sat Sabah on the couch and stood up as well. I made to go hug Syaoran, but he stepped away.

"No. I don't need any pity or anything."

I glared at Syaoran and rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "This isn't pity." I hissed. "What this is is a hug. A hug for you and for me. We both lost a friend. So this is just a hug."

But just a hug turned into a long, drawn out embrace. One that reminded me of when Touya was taken from me. But this embrace screamed to me. Telling me that I had better not, for the love of god, let go. So I let go.

I went back to Sabah. I looked at him and smiled, poking his stomach gently. He smiled and laughed a soundless laugh. His smile. God how I loved his smile.

"So who is this little brat anyways?" Syaoran asked, sitting next to him.

"This little brat," I said, "Is my son."

………………………………………..

Haritu huffed as he walked along with Vanin. He took a long drag of his cigarette and looked around.

"Would you quit doing that?" Vanin said.

"Doing what?" Haritu grumbled.

"Doing that thing you do when you're upset. It bugs the heck out of me." Vanin said, sounding upset himself.

"Well, you know, it's kind of hard when my girlfriend is up in the loft with _him._ I think it's kinda normal to be pissed." Haritu stopped and looked down at his feet and rubbed his forehead. "No. I shouldn't be worried. I mean, Sakura can handle herself. I shouldn't worry."

He continued walking. But stopped again. "But she's with another _guy. _If Touya would have sent a girl then I wouldn't be so pissed!"

"Just don't think about it. There's not much harm that can come from that guy." Vanin offered.

"Not much harm?" Haritu turned to Vanin. "Don't you know? He's come to take her back! After he…they broke her fucking heart. He doesn't even deserve to see her."

"What? Sakura's leaving?" Vanin asked, almost like a little child. "But why?"

"Because they want her back. And you know what, Vanin? We can't do one damn thing about it. It's her decision." Haritu threw his cigarette to the ground.

"Not ours."

……………………………………

"_She what!" _Nicholas yelled over the phone.

"I know," Syaoran sighed. "But she said she'd come back. For a while at least."

"_Good."_ Nicholas huffed. _"Out of curiosity, who's the father?" _

Syaoran had really wished that Nicholas wouldn't ask that. "Haritu." He finally answered.

Nicholas, however, didn't say anything right away. After a while he coughed and said, _"Well, this is…interesting." _

"Yeah, interesting is the right word for it." Syaoran said sarcastically. "Look I gotta go. Sakura just went to say goodbye to some people then we're leaving. I'll see you soon." He hung up just as Sakura came through the door.

"Okay. Just let me pack some stuff and I'm good to go." Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded to her and waited as she went about her business. As he did so, he stared at the little boy that was Sakura's son. He had her eyes. That was for sure. And he held this innocent look on his face that Syaoran had seen on her face so many years ago. But Haritu made up the rest of the boy. He was handsome. No doubt about that.

Syaoran felt this strange feeling though. A type of need almost. But he couldn't place it. Instead, he bent down on his knees and picked up a toy from the ground. Sabah looked him in the eye and his cheeks drew up in a smile. _Now that belongs to Sakura, _he thought.

He handed Sabah his little toy, and he took it, but replaced it with a stuffed animal. Syaoran smirked and looked at the toy. A little tiger. How fitting considering who his mother was.

"Done!" Sakura declared as she dragged two duffle bags and a back pack out of the room. She walked towards the two and said, "Sabah, you ready to go on a trip?" She picked him up and spun with him.

"Wait, whoa. The kids coming with us?" Syaoran said.

"Uuuh, yeah." Sakura said, "He is my son after all. Do you not like kids or something?"

"They definitely aren't my favourite…." Syaoran said.

"Well, I'm not about to leave him here."

"It's dangerous in Hong Kong."

"It's dangerous here too."

"Haritu and Vanin can look after him."

"Haritu has to work and Vanin now has to cover for me."

"We're not taking him."

"You wanna make a bet on that?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to argue more but Sakura eyed him in a deathly way that told Syaoran that her word was final. He threw his hands up in the air, giving up.

"Fine. Let's just go, before Haritu changes his mind and wants to kill me." He picked up the two duffle bags and left the apartment, a smirking Sakura and Sabah in tow.

In the airplane, Sabah sat in between Sakura and Syaoran, seeming to be the barrier between the two.

"You seem pretty quiet." Sakura observed out loud.

"Yeah, well there's not really much to talk about." Syaoran snapped.

"Alright, god you don't have to be rude about it. Just wondering if something was up. But god forbid I worry about you." Sakura snapped back.

"Ok, fine, you want to know what's up?" Syaoran said in a hushed angry tone, leaning over top of Sabah. "You. You're my problem right now. You and this kid of yours." He pointed down and the little boy.

"And what's wrong with us, Syaoran? What the hell is wrong with us?" Sakura snapped back.

Syaoran looked away for a second, but turned back and said, "I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. I hate that this kid is Haritu's. I hate that you are with him. Alright? Are you happy now?" Syaoran sat back again and sunk into his seat a little. "Fuck." He mumbled.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She looked down at Sabah. She rubbed his head and looked out the window, then looked back at Syaoran again. "Uum. I…uh. That's-"

"You don't have to say anything. Just…we'll talk about this later." Syaoran said in a 'and that's final' tone. So Sakura knew that she had better not push him.

The rest of the trip was awkward. Except for the times where Sakura would play with Sabah. She would put him on her lap and poke his stomach and tell him stories and hug him.

_She looks so…happy. _Syaoran thought. And somehow, he just wanted to be a part of it. Of what Sakura had with Sabah. But he shook his head and mentally kicked himself. She had moved on. And he obviously had not. So Syaoran had to accept it and move on despite himself.

But he did have one question….

"Hey, Sakura?" He said.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to him though her eyes were still on Sabah.

"How come Sabah doesn't talk? I mean…he's old enough now isn't he?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura sighed at this. "Yes, he is. But he just hasn't chosen to start talking yet I guess. I won't rush him though. I heard once that kids are geniuses before they start talking. So maybe, if he never talks, he'll always be smart. Smart enough to not follow in my footsteps anyways." Sakura laughed.

Syaoran didn't share her laughter. Instead, he did up his seat belt and said, "We'll be landing soon."

……………………………………

**Sakura…..**

You don't realize how much you miss people until you see them after so long. You start crying and you start hugging them all and you just can't stop crying or talking because you have so much to talk about and you just cannot, for the life of you, stop crying. And you think, why did I ever doubt these people? Why did I ever think that they had forgotten me?

Everyone has something to say to me. But I'm looking for one person in particular. So I ask, "Where's Sarah?"

Nicholas smiles at me and says, "Why don't we go back to the house? She's waiting for you there."

So I follow them. It seems like such a long walk just to get out of the airport. Sabah holds onto my hand and Syaoran walks on the other side of him. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Syaoran goes stiff as we're walking. I glance at him, then down at Sabah. I nearly fly through the freaking roof.

Sabah knows who his father is. He knows the difference between me and Haritu and other people. But here he is, holding Syaoran's hand as well as mine. And I feel like…well, hell I have no idea what I feel like. Sad, happy, confused, flabbergasted? I just couldn't fit any of them into what I was feeling.

Then I remember the conversation that me and Syaoran had on the plane. He said we'd talk about it later. And you don't know how badly I wish it was later.

But first, I had to see Sarah. As soon as we pulled into the drive way I jumped out of the car, yelling at Syaoran to take Sabah and I ran into the house where Sarah jumped out at me and we tumbled to the ground as we hugged each other. And we both started crying. God I'm sick of this crying. Haven't I done enough crying for today?

"Sarah," I said, "Never, ever, ever, ever let them take me away from you ever again."

"I promise. I promise. Never ever again." Sarah answered me.

We got up and brushed ourselves off, huge smiles on our faces. Then I realized that everyone else had been waiting for our little 'sister moment' to be over.

"Whoa, Syaoran," Sarah said, "Did you steal someone's kid while you were away?" She laughed.

"Um, no." Syaoran said, handing Saba to me.

Sarah looked at me, wide eyed. "Oh. My. God." She said.

"Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was looking for. But alright." I said.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. I was suddenly aware that people who I had not noticed that were there before were very much there now. And they were all staring at me. And suddenly, everyone wanted to know Sabah's name and how old he was and why hadn't I told them sooner. I really hated the last question and I saw a couple embarrassed faces, but I won't hold it against them. We're just happy to see each other.

……………………………………..

"Is it later now?" I ask Syaoran when I corner him in his room. I had left Sarah to play with Sabah. She's always wanted a kid. So now she has a sort of nephew to drool and dote over.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Syaoran replied.

"You said you hated that Sabah was Haritu's kid." I said right off the bat. I like don't waste time. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Sakura, that I…don't like Haritu. I know you felt the awkwardness when I was there. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him." Syaoran explained.

"So you're being protective, yet you didn't want Sabah to come with us. That seems a little odd, doesn't it?" I asked. This just doesn't make sense.

"Yes and no." Syaoran isn't even looking at me.

"Would you mind explaining that just a little for me?" I ask, crossing my arms. Laying down the law like a strong, intelligent woman would…..Pfft. Yeah right. I just want a straight answer.

"Well, you mean a lot to us. So I'm only looking out for you. Me and Haritu don't really like each other so something that you and he created kind of turns me off of the kid." Syaoran said. "I mean. I don't hate Sabah. But I don't particularly like him either."

He's stalling.

He's babbling.

He is making no sense at all.

"You don't want to tell me the truth." I turned away from him. "I get it. It's like I've gone to the dark side so I don't deserve to know the truth."

"That's not it." Syaoran said, walking up to me. Did I hear a little bit of panic in there?

"Then what is!"

Now this, I do not expect. Normally you can tell how someone is feeling which pretty much tells you how they are going to act or what they are going to do. Syaoran, however, is about as emotional as a cinder block. So I never saw him kissing me. I just didn't see it coming.

So here we are, Syaoran kissing me. And me kissing him back. Cause apparently we have mutual feelings for each other. And you know what? I don't even think of Haritu. I don't think of how if he knew what exactly I was doing the same day I left Toronto. I don't think of how much he would be hurt. I don't think of Sabah either. Because I know he won't like this.

Syaoran's hand goes around my back, and my hands hold his face. His other hand grazes my hip and I shudder. He bites my lip and I can't help but gasp. Syaoran steps closer to me and lays me down with our lips still intact. He lifts up my shirt and runs his hand down my stomach and I just want him to touch me more. He pulls away from me and looks me in the eye. And he doesn't know how badly I want him.

"Sakura, I-"

"Oh shut up." I crush my lips to his again.

I'm not letting him go all sentimental or anything on me. Lesson one: talking ruins the mood….most of the time. I just want to be with him. And let him be with me. Our legs get tangled, our eyes are closed, and god knows where my hands are. We roll on the ground and somehow all of our clothes come off. And we both get rug burn.

Syaoran picks me up and I kiss his neck as he walks us to the bed. He lays us both down again, and he stares right into my eyes. I don't want to stop now, but I cab give in to a little 'moment'. I put my hand on his cheek and I move my thumb over the smooth but stubbly skin. And I touch his lips. Then I move my hands down his chest and through his hair.

Syaoran's voice is husky as he says, "Sakura, I love you."

Then he pushes hard into me.

…………………………………………..

Ok. So I updated sooner. I hope you guys are happy! I have nothing better to do anyways. And, just putting this out there, the reviews you guys are giving me are awesome! I know I got a couple ideas from some of you.

Again, thanks!


	13. Being mommy

"You know," Syaoran said. "Something has been bothering me ever since you left." He curled around me as we were lying down.

"Yeah? And what's that?" I ask sleepily.

"Well, on the plane ride here, you had an anxiety attack right?" He paused and I nodded. "And when we got here Touya just said it was too dangerous for you here so we had to hide you somewhere else."

_So that's what he said, _I thought. _Ooh he is in big trouble. _

"But, I think Touya was lying to us. The anxiety attack is linked to the reason why you left." Syaoran concluded.

I guess this is where I should tell him. I turned around and faced him. "Ok. It was way back when I was about fourteen or fifteen. Masaku was on a business trip here and he brought me along. He let me out one day and I decided to take the long way home." I kind of feel like crying. "It had started raining so I stopped to wait it out under this canopy thing near an alley."

I could see the look on Syaoran's face, the realization hitting him.

"I heard a noise in the alley and looked in. At first I thought it was a boy, so I started walking down the alley." I haven't felt this emotional since…well since I left Toronto. "But there was a man there instead, shooting heroine into his arm. I tried to leave…but he had two friends."

I paused, and Syaoran gave me the time to gather up the strength and will not to cry.

"And they raped me. And stuck heroine in my arms. Strictly speaking I should be dead. I should have contracted HIV or AIDS whichever it is." Syaoran took my hand and squeezed it.

"I woke up in a rehab center because they had believed that I had overdosed. I kind of laughed in their faces for that. They wondered why I wasn't begging them for heroine while I was there. I had told them the truth, but they were too stupid to believe me." I turned on my back to look up at the ceiling. "So that's what happened. I still feel uncomfortable being here. But evidently we're safer here."

I sighed. And Syaoran knew my story was over.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known we wouldn't have come here." Syaoran said.

I shook my head. "It was my fault. I didn't tell you. Which caused more problems then it would have if I had just told you now that I think of it." I laughed a little.

Suddenly the door opened and Sabah came running in. Sarah looked into the room for one second then turned around. "Ummmm guess I came at a bad time. Sabah came looking for you. So I uh, guess I'll be going now."

I laughed at Sarah, but took Sabah into my arm and pulled him up on the bed. No, I do not allow my son to see me naked if that's what you think. I do still have sheets on.

Sabah sat in between me and Syaoran. Syaoran had messed up Sabah's hair, so Sabah did the same to him. It was cute. And I must say that, despite who the father was, I saw a small bit of Syaoran in him, though that would be completely impossible.

"Hey, Syaoran." I said. He drew his eyes away from Sabah slowly to look at me. "I love you too."

……………………………………………

The next night we went out. I had to trust Gabriel and Naoko with Sabah, but I eventually made it out the door. I had to open the door again though and look inside, just incase they managed to loose Sabah or start a fire. They just shoved me out of the door and Syaoran had to drag me to his car. And you know what? I have never seen him smile so much. The whole car ride to the club, Syaoran held my hand. That made shifting gears a little difficult. But we're difficult people.

"I don't trust them with Sabah." I commented. "Could we-"

"No."

"I just want to-"

"No."

"But they-"

"No."

"Ugggggggh!"

Syaoran laughed at me. "Just be calm. Nothing can happen to him. Besides, Yukito is there too. So just relax and try to have fun."

"You try having a kid and then leaving him in the care of a couple of klutzy, dangerous people." I said.

"Well. Um, this is totally your decision and all, but um…if you would allow me into Sabah's life-"

"Yes."

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"You really-"

"Yes! For the love of god yes!"

Syaoran's mouth twitches up and I can see his eyes lighten up even though he's looking at the road. And I am so happy.

As soon as we were inside the club we both got separated. Mei Ling and Sarah immediately bought me a couple drinks that get me thoroughly…intoxicated, and then pulled me onto the dance floor. I could see from where I was that Syaoran was staring at me. But…someone else was too. I could feel it, but I was stupid enough to ignore it. Probably just some other guy though I really didn't care enough to see who it was. I continued to stare right back at Syaoran. He smirked at me but his attention was pulled away by Nicholas.

Christ I have to pee.

I signaled to Sarah that I was going to the bathroom and she nodded at me. I made my way through the crowd in this drunken haze. Most of my senses still worked. I was walking fine wasn't I? Well…at least when I made it to the washroom, I kinda, sorta, tripped into the door.

But let's not talk about that.

I get out of the stall and wash my hands, but as I turn around, I realize that I'm not really alone like how I thought I was. A man stands in front of me, this grin on his face that I remember from all those years ago…when I was…well lets not go back into that story. He was muscular, that's for sure, but didn't look very strong if you can picture that.

"Hello dear." He said.

"Um…hi."

"I've been watching you."

Weeeeeeeeell isn't that just creepy.

"Uh, great. I'm gonna go." I side step him and make for the door.

The man grabs my arm, so my defenses go up. As he turns me around I grab my gun from the back of my pants, and as I face him, he gets my gun in his face. I feel him go stiff and he lets my arm go.

"Thank you. Let's not do this again. Okay?" I pressed the gun into his head and he nods, though he still has this smile on his face. "Great." I mumble and start walking away.

"I'd look out for your kid if I were you."

I quickly turned around where he still stood. "What?" I snapped.

"Your child. I'd be looking out for him if I were you." He said again, and then left the washroom.

And here I am, panicking. Trying to think of what to do. Well I'm standing in the washroom still while everyone is out there. So the logical thing to do would be to go find Syaoran so that we could go back to the house so I can see Sabah.

So I ran out of the washroom into the massive crowd. They are holding me back way too much. So I start panicking more and more every minute. People are too close to me. I just want them to move. But they aren't obeying my thoughts. I bump into them and push them out of the way and I hear complaints but I just can't care about that.

I spot Syaoran, and he's coming towards me too. I grab onto his arm and try to tell him, but it's too loud. He pulls us outside and I start heading for the car.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He asks. He doesn't stop me though.

"Sabah. Have to get to Sabah. I think he's in trouble." I said in a way that made Syaoran look as though he's gone all pale.

Syaoran drove as fast as he could back to the house. I was so close to crying, but I kept it in. I don't know if anything is wrong for sure. As we pulled up in the driveway I didn't even wait for the car to be fully stopped as I jumped out to get into the house. I felt my ankle twinge with pain. Damn Selina for making me wear high heeled boots.

I ran/ limped inside the house and stopped. Everything was quiet. Then, a loud shriek came from upstairs. So I bolted it up the stairs and readied my gun. Syaoran soon came up the stairs behind me. I looked in the rooms and only when I came to the very last one, did I find what had screamed.

Naoko cowered in the corner of the room and was yelling at Gabriel. "Get it, Gabriel! Get it, get it, get it!"

Gabriel, on the other side of the room, took his shoe and slammed it against the wall. He turned back around and saw me and Syaoran holding our guns up. "Whoooooooa. Ok I swear Naoko was the one who made him puke." Gabriel raised his hands.

I dropped my arm and sighed. "Where is he?" I asked.

"In the next room." Gabriel pointed across the hallway. "I was putting him to sleep when miss arachnophobic here started screaming."

Naoko shrugged sheepishly. "What? So bugs scare me. Get bent." Her mood suddenly changed from embarrassed to grumpy.

Mood swing much Naoko?

I walked across the hallway and went into the room. There, Sabah was sitting up and playing with his stuffed animal. And here I was worried for his life.

"Hey, baby." I said as I walked towards him. "I was worried about you. I just had to come back and see how you were."

He looked up and me and, get this, this was like the pinnacle moment of my life. He looked up and me and said "Mommy."

I'm stunned. After three years I finally hear him talk. And his first word is mommy. Oh. My. God. I nearly flew through the roof. I smiled so much and I laughed and I picked him up and spun him around.

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran!!!!!" I call.

He rushes into the room with this worried look on his face.

"HE SAID MOMMY!" I yell at him.

Syaoran is wide eyed for a moment, then he walks to us and hugs us both and he kisses me and wow. I have never felt this good in my whole entire life. Sabah laughs as he's in my arms and I kiss his little nose.

After I'm done being all hyped up about Sabah finally talking, we go downstairs and get me coffee. I still need to sober up a bit you know. We sit in the living room, me in a comfy chair and Sabah sitting on Syaoran's lap. If I had a camera, I'd take a picture.

"Do you think now I can teach him to say my name?" Syaoran asked.

"He's not a dog, Syaoran. He'll learn in time." I said. "Though it is killing me cause I want him to say something again."

Syaoran laughed at me and took Sabah's hands in his. Sabah looked at their hands in wonder. He spread his tiny hand on Syaoran's. And I felt like crying. Is this what being a mom feels like? Because this is the best I have ever felt.

"So, why did you think something was wrong?" Syaoran asked.

I had almost for got about that.

"When I was in the washroom of the club, I guy came in. He said he had been watching me. I was going to leave but he grabbed my arm and I pulled my gun on him. He let go but he said that I had better watch out for my child if he was me." I explained. "So of course I started freaking out and that's when I saw you and then we came here."

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?" Syaoran asked.

I thought back into the washroom. "He had this kind of red, orangey hair, and had muscle but he did look like he was too strong. He had an earring in his left ear….That's all I can think of."

Syaoran nodded. "That was Lane."

So I just came into close contact with our new enemy. Awesome.

Then a thought struck me.

"Do you think he's after Sabah?"

………………………………….

Yoshimi woke up the next morning to a cool breeze and the smell of coffee. She got out of bed and pulled on a shirt and pajama shorts and walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. Since she had started working with Lane, she had gotten some benefits like a new house and protection. Lane was capable of these things. As she opened the door she bumped into a small body. A cup clanged to the ground and Yoshimi felt a hot liquid hit her feet.

"I'm sorry!" She heard.

Yoshimi looked down and said, "Its ok, Luka. Only a little spill." She smiled, though her legs burned. "Come on, let's clean this up."

She and Luka, her adopted son, got some paper towel and cleaned up the white tile floor. "What were you doing with coffee anyways?" Yoshimi asked. "You're much too young to start drinking it." She said while she laughed lightly.

"I was brining it up to you, mom." Luka answered and giggled along with her.

Yoshimi's heart pounded. "Oh sweetie, that's so nice of you. But let me take care of that from now on okay?" She put her hand on his head then ran it down his cheek and winked at him.

"Let's make some breakfast." Yoshimi declared.

"Can we have crepes?" Luka asked, looking excited.

"Sure, sweetie."

They got to work making their breakfast which concluded with four crepes and two people with batter thrown on them. Yoshimi had the batter in her braided blue hair and Luka got away with a battered shirt.

"Has Tigris been teaching you more tricks again?" Yoshimi asked over a piece of crepe.

"Not at all!" Tigris said, coming into the kitchen. His shirtless body showed that he had been working out as sweat rolled down his chest. "He's just a really smart kid." Tigris messed up Luka's hair.

Luka laughed. "Eeew. Daddy smells."

Yoshimi laughed along with him. "You do smell. I suggest you go have a shower. Me and Luka will clean up. You have school today don't forget."

"I know. I know." Luka rolled his eyes but smiled. He got up and took his plate to the sink and started washing it.

He was such a good boy. Kind and caring, never thinking of himself. Yoshimi loved being around him. She was grateful that she had been the one to adopt him before the treacherous family of seven had gotten him. They were not quite pleasant people, and by the looks of the children the parents didn't take very good care of them. Luka had even told her when he was six, a year after she had taken him in that he was happy that she had been the one to become his mother. Now at ten years old, he still looked happy.

"Hey, I'm home all day today, so if you want to you could bring Ryan, Kimi, or Manomi over." Yoshimi said as she and Luka cleaned up together.

"But, mom, I want to spend time with you alone." Luka said, looking up at her.

Yoshimi smiled, "If you want to. I just want to spend time with you." She bent down and kissed his forehead.

When Yoshimi saw Luka off to school she went inside the house and went straight back upstairs. In the master bedroom, Tigris was already in the shower. Yoshimi stepped into the bathroom and removed her clothes. Without making a sound, she stepped into the shower behind Tigris and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned his head and smiled at her. He turned around and pulled Yoshimi under the running water. It felt nice and cool on her face considering the hot day it was turning out to be. She closed her eyes and let the water run over her face.

"No," Tigris said, taking Yoshimi's chin gently, "Don't close your eyes. They're too pretty to be hidden."

Yoshimi opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She had finally gotten what she wanted. She had told Tigris that he was not in a car crash. And she had told him how much she loved him.

…………………………

**Wolves……**

I had to call Haritu.

He needed to know what I was doing. Well ok, I was going to cushion the truth some. Tell him that I was planning on staying, that the relationship we had, as wonderful as it was, it was not meant to be. I loved having his child, yes. But I don't love him.

See, my plan was to call him. But instead, I get a call from him. Touya gives me the phone, and he looks…weird? I don't know what word to use to describe what he looked like.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura? It's Haritu." He said. "How are you and Sabah?"

"We're ok. How have you been?" I ask. I have to prepare to start getting serious with this.

"I'm ok too." Haritu says. "Look, we need to talk…about us."

Wait, whoa. Wasn't it my job to say that line? Aren't I supposed to be responsible for this breakup?

"I just had this feeling that when you left, you weren't going to come back." His feelings were right. And I feel so bad for not telling him now. "And I figure that Syaoran will take good care of you." He does not know how right he is. "Ok, you know what I'm getting at."

"Yeah, I-"

"But I want Sabah."

…Excuse me?

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura, it's too dangerous for him out there."

"Oh, and it's not dangerous in Toronto either?"

"He's my son."

"And he's not my son?"

This conversation turned from casual to hostile in 2.7 seconds.

"Listen," I said, "I don't want to take him away from you. Yes you are his father, and yes you deserve to see him and he deserves to see his dad. But he is going to stay with me. Please you have to understand that I cannot live without him with me."

"No, I don't understand. He is as much entitled to be with me as he is with you." Haritu said.

Did I not just say that?

"I know that. Which is why he can visit you or you visit him however much you want, whatever. I'm not holding him completely back from you. I just want him to be with me." I said. I start pacing around the room and rubbing my temple. Syaoran watches me intently. And Sabah stares at me like he knows something.

I told you, kids are very intelligent until they start talking. Sabah has only said one word. So most of his intelligence hasn't left yet.

Haritu doesn't say anything. So I decide to tell him a fun fact. "Sabah said mommy."

"What? He talked? That's great!" Haritu sounds genuinely happy about this. "Has he said anything else?"

"No. He just said that last night. Hasn't said anything since. But hey, when he starts up conversations I'll let you know." I said.

Haritu drew in a breath, like he was about to argue. But he sighed and said, "Yeah, ok. Call me sometime. We'll set up some visiting times." And he hung up. As I shut Touya's cell phone, Syaoran stood up and Touya came back into the room.

I hadn't really gotten to be with Touya since I had gotten back. And it was odd now that he has a nephew and that we haven't seen each other for five years.

"What was that about?" Touya asks me.

"He wanted Sabah. And I wouldn't let him." I answered. "But I'm not about to just keep him away forever. I want Sabah to see Haritu. I just want to have him here with me."

"Understandable." Touya said, "There's nothing like a mother's wrath when it come's to her children." He joked. He walked over to Sabah and said, "Hi Sabah."

And Sabah says, "Mommy."

I laugh at Touya and pick Sabah up. "Well, at least he knows who his uncle is."

"Get down!"

Out of nowhere, Syaoran hurtles at us and drops me, him and Sabah to the ground. Shots rang out through the window and we crawled behind the cover of the bed. Sabah struggled in my arms to see what was going on.

"What the hell?" I asked over the flying bullets, readying my gun. It had been a long time since I had seen action like this.

"It's probably Lane." Syaoran says to me as he shoots back at whoever it is. "We should get you two out of here."

He checked the door and slowly stepped towards it as he kept shooting to eliminate our enemy. Sabah's eyes started to water and I cooed in his ear that everything was ok. I waited for Syaoran's signal to get up and boot it out of the room. Touya watched as well and when Syaoran finally lowered his gun, Touya and I shot up and made for the door, Touya covering me just in case.

We ran out of the room and met up with Rika and Sayo. Sayo?

"When the hell did Sayo get here?" I asked.

"Long story. Tell you later." Sayo answered as he held Rika's hand. We made our way down to the next level, but when Syaoran looked down into the living room, Lane's men had a group of Wolves surrounded.

Syaoran came back up to us and put his hand to his lips. He went back into one of the rooms and grabbed something. He put a silencer on his gun. He motioned to Touya, Rika, and Sayo, and they nodded.

Syaoran pointed at me then pointed to the ground. _You, stay put._

I gave him a look that said _great, thanks a lot. _

He rolled his eyes but smiled at me then made his way back down the stairs. And leaned around the corner and started shooting. Then the others went down the stairs and into the living room and had the ones not dead at gun point. Syaoran looked back at me and I nodded. He wanted me to stay here, out of sight.

That was fine with me…I guess. I watched him go down the stairs then disappear into the living room. I sighed and looked at Sabah. He was ok. Just a little startled and I murmured wordless noises into his ear. "Let's get you to bed ok?" I said.

As I stood up, I felt a gun on the back of my neck and I froze. "Move and I'll shoot right through your neck."

…………………………..

Yay! So chapter 13 up!

Questions? Comment? Concerns? Just review! They do help!

Marty


End file.
